Take me to the place I love
by Renata Holloway
Summary: A história se inicia na fase Zeo.Depois de receber a terrível carta de Kimberly sobre o fim de seu namoro, Tommy resolve ir atrás dela na Flórida, sem contar a seus amigos rangers.Power Rangers ZEO!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Os personagens de Mighty Morphing Power Rangers não me pertencem, esta fanfiction é totalmente sem fins lucrativos.

Categoria: Drama/ Romance.

Spoilers: Nada como a Neve, Sonhando com o Ranger Branco.

Censura: T.

Comentário: Esse é um dos assuntos que me incomodaramm bastante na série, o fim do romance entre o Tommy e a Kimberly. Sempre que acreditei que ele não desistiria dela tão fácil daquela maneira.

Sinopse: Depois de receber a terrível carta bomba de Kimberly, Tommy resolve ir atrás dela na Flórida, sem contar a seus amigos rangers.

Take me to the place I love 

**Vôo 780, Alameda dos Anjos-Califórnia/Miami/Flórida**

**Presente**

Sentado na cadeira que dava para o corredor do avião, indo em direção ao leste, Tommy Oliver olhava de relance de hora em hora para seu relógio, tentando saber se ainda faltava muito para chegar. Tinha passado a última semana tomando coragem e tentando arrumar dinheiro para ir à Flórida a procura de uma boa razão para esta confusão e esta angústia que tinham tomado conta de seu ser desde que sua namorada lhe escrevera uma carta terminando tudo, um romance que já durava dois anos. Deveria haver um bom motivo, não importava o que aquela carta dizia. A Kimberly que ele conhecia, que o tinha visitado no último natal não poderia ter emitido uma carta tão fria e mecânica, terminando o relacionamento, apagando todo o passado de ambos.

Não se tratava apenas dela. Afinal quem era ela para questionar como ele se sentia? Pois nos últimos sete dias, ele se sentia no inferno, e a única pessoa que realmente sabia disso era seu melhor amigo Jason. Ele morava na Suíça já há algum tempo, mas os dois nunca deixaram de se corresponder, e ultimamente conversavam bastante pela internet. Seus outros amigos Rock, Adam, Billy, Tanya e Kat tentavam ajudá-lo. Ele inclusive chegou a fazer uma viagem com Billy e Kat, para esquiar nas montanhas, tentando desesperadamente espairecer, mas de nada adiantou. Já fazia três meses que ele havia recebido aquela terrível carta, e se sentia da mesma forma, embora seus amigos não soubessem. A única coisa que faziam era olhá-lo com olhares piedosos. Tommy realmente detestava aquilo. A própria Kat tentou até arrumar-lhe um encontro com uma garota, para que ele se distraísse, mas ele não conseguia pensar em mulher nenhuma.

Procurou então atolar sua cabeça nos estudos e nas atividades de salvação da humanidade como Power Ranger. Mesmo assim a dúvida persistia, e ele tinha que resolvê-la. Um mês depois que recebeu a carta, perguntou a Billy se ele tinha tido alguma notícia de Kimberly, mas na verdade ninguém a tinha procurado. Kimberly já não visitava a Alameda doa Anjos desde o último natal. Aliás, ela começara a se afastar dele desde o dia em que decidira deixar a equipe Power Rangers e treinar ginástica para as Olimpíadas com o treinador Schimdt na Flórida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ginásio de esportes**

**Alameda dos Anjos, Califórnia**

**Passado**

Seu corpo pequeno movia-se gracioso sobre o cavalete de ginástica, esticando e dobrando-se, formando bonitos movimentos. Seus cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo adornado com presilhas infantis, contrastava com o seu olhar sério e compenetrado, que logo se transformou em um sorriso ao vê-lo entrar e ficar admirando-a.

- Tommy!- ela chamou docemente.

- Ei, princesa!- ele saudou de volta, indo em direção a ela que se jogou nos braços do namorado, que a segurou sem nenhum esforço. Ela colocou seus braços em volta dele e o beijou levemente nos lábios.

Tommy Oliver sorriu deslizando suas mãos em torno de sua cintura pequena, cuja roupa estava um pouco suada devido ao esforço físico. A respiração dela estava ofegante, os olhos voltados diretamente para os dele, os lábios convidativos.

- Sua performance está cada dia melhor!- ele elogiou, referindo-se à ginástica. – Você com certeza deixará todos aqueles jurados olímpicos de queixo caído.

O sorriso dela desapareceu momentaneamente, algo se tornara triste em seu semblante. – Obrigada.- respondeu, a voz soando quase como um murmúrio distante.

Ele a conhecia há dois anos, namoravam quase o mesmo tempo, sabia quando havia algo de errado com ela, por isso questionou: - Está tudo bem? Você não pareceu muito feliz com as minhas palavras, tem algo que eu não saiba?

Kimberly continuou olhando para ele, em seguida seu rosto esforçava-se para sorrir, e por um segundo pareceu a ele que não fosse conseguir, como se temesse que lágrimas fossem escapar dos seus olhos.

- Eu estou bem- disse abraçando-se a ele. – Me deixe apenas trocar de roupa e aí podemos dar uma caminhada pelo parque, o que acha?

- Certo- ele concordou acariciando-lhe o rosto. – Então eu vou comprar um refrigerante no bar enquanto te espero.

Ela concordou balançando positivamente a cabeça, e pegando sua toalha enquanto dirigia-se ao vestiário feminino. Tommy ficou tentando imaginar o que a incomodava enquanto caminhava até o Juice Bar.

- E aí Ernie?- falou acenado para o dono de bar de quem era muito amigo.

- Como vai Tommy?- Ernie saudou de volta, sorrindo. – O que vai ser?

- Me vê um refrigerante- ele respondeu calmamente.

- Certo- Ernie falou enquanto servia um copo de refrigerante para ele. – Veio ver a gatinha?

- Sim- disse Tommy, sorrindo.

Tommy pegou o refrigerante e pôs-se a bebê-lo, indagando porque de repente Kimberly ficara tão estranha, talvez tivesse alguma coisa a ver com o fato de ter passado seus poderes de ranger para outra pessoa, abrindo mão disso. Mas não, ambos tinham concordado, inclusive a equipe, que já estava na hora de ela passar adiante sua missão e correr atrás de seus sonhos. Deveria ser outra coisa, mas o quê? Nesse momento, uma jovem loira, alta, usando uma calça jeans justa aproximou-se dele sorridente. Ernie sussurrou para Tommy:

- Ela está de olho em você rapaz, cuidado, não vá cair em tentação e magoar sua garota. A Kim é muito especial, mas essa novata é mesmo linda.

- Que bobagem Ernie, só tenho olhos pra Kim!- respondeu Tommy, falando seriamente.

- Só tô te dando um toque de amigo, Tommy- falou Ernie, sorrindo e dando um tapinha no ombro dele.

Tommy limitou-se a balançar a cabeça negativamente, e em seguida cumprimentou Kat que já se aproximava, com um aceno de cabeça ao vê-la sorrindo para ele.

- Oi Tommy- ela saudou.

- Kat!

- Está dando uma volta?- ela perguntou puxando um banquinho do bar ao lado do dele.

- Não, eu estou esperando a...

Mas antes que ele terminasse de falar Kimberly voltou do vestiário, agora com os cabelos soltos e usando um vestido rodado e curto de florzinhas cor-de-rosa, exibindo seu melhor sorriso.

- Kat, como vai?- ela falou sorrindo para Kat.

Um desapontamento quase imperceptível passou pelos olhos de Kat.

Eu vou bem, obrigada.

- Vamos então?- perguntou Tommy, levantando-se do banco e segurando a mão de Kim. – Ernie, põe na minha conta?

- Mas é claro- respondeu Ernie.

- Então vamos, bom te ver Kat- falou Kimberly.

- Igualmente- respondeu Kat, mecanicamente.

Os dois saíram caminhando em direção à porta do ginásio. Tommy perguntou:

- Tem certeza que quer ir ao parque, já está anoitecendo.

- Sim- ela disse aconchegando-se a ele. – A esta hora o parque não deve ter muita gente, e eu quero ficar sozinha com você.

- Está bem, sou todo seu!- ele brincou.

Ela sorriu envergonhada, dando um tapinha no ombro dele: - Pára!

Caminharam pelo parque boa parte do trajeto em silêncio, de mãos dadas, observando as famílias que voltavam do trabalho para suas casas. Resolveram sentar-se em um banco embaixo de uma árvore. Ficaram por alguns minutos ouvindo os sons da natureza, até que Tommy quebrou o silêncio:

- Algo te incomoda Kim?

Kimberly estremeceu ligeiramente a pergunta.

- Sim.- admitiu, mas não parecia disposta a falar mais nada sobre o assunto.

- Você quer falar sobre isso?- Tommy insistiu.- Você sabe que depois desta noite não vamos mais nos falar com tanta freqüência. E eu não quero que você viaje sem me dizer o que a perturba.

- Eu sei Tommy- ela disse beijando-o nos lábios levemente. – È que...acho que estou nervosa, só isso!

- Isto é compreensível- ele disse rindo. – Quero dizer, essa é uma nova etapa da sua vida, uma coisa que você sempre quis.

Pegou as mãos dela, e olhou-a fundo nos olhos. – Mas você. é uma atleta, e eu tenho certeza de que se sairá muito bem. Nós todos temos orgulho de você.

- Mas não é só isso, Tommy! Eu amo a ginástica e não estou fazendo isso só para ganhar medalhas...- hesitou por alguns instantes, e em seguida continuou, fechando os olhos, e descansando a cabeça em seu ombro: - Vou sentir sua falta Tommy, amor...vou sentir sua falta demais.

Eu também vou sentir sua falta, Kim, mas jamais vou esquecer você. Vou pensar em você todos os dias, o dia inteiro e as noites também. Nunca poderia esquecer-te. Afundou os olhos nos dela: - Amo você, Kimberly.

Kimberly respirou fundo e abraçou-se a ele beijando-o. Sussurrou em sua orelha:

- Tommy querido, te amo muito, te amarei sempre.

Ficaram em silêncio outra vez por alguns momentos. Kimberly falou finalmente:

- Não queria ter de dizer boa noite hoje. Queria que você pudesse ficar comigo esta noite - ela hesitou por alguns instantes, e em seguida disse, rindo: - Mas não vai ficar todo animadinho não, seria somente para passar mais tempo com você antes de partir.

Ele sorriu maroto à provocação dela, e respondeu: - Não importa, já seria suficiente para mim passar a noite toda vigiando o seu sono.

Depois dessas palavras ele a abraçou calorosamente e beijou-a outra vez. Mas havia algo diferente agora, algo novo. Talvez com receio de não se verem mais, beijaram-se com mais impetuosidade do que de costume. Os lábios entreabertos, as línguas se enroscando, respiração entrecortada. Kimberly beliscou os lábios dele levemente com os dentes, fazendo com que Tommy sentisse um ligeiro frio na boca do estômago, enquanto ela se aconchegava a ele mais e mais, deixando-o um tanto atônito.

- Kim- ele disse afastando-a delicadamente. – Já é muito tarde, Aísha deve estar preocupada.

Ela concordou, e os dois deram as mãos seguindo para a casa de Aísha, onde Kimberly estava morando desde que sua mãe se mudara para a França.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Vôo 780**

**Presente**

- Posso lhe oferecer alguma coisa pra beber, senhor?- perguntou uma aeromoça loira, vestida impecavelmente e de belos olhos azuis. Tommy já tinha percebido que ela o estava observando desde que ele entrara no avião, e para falar a verdade já começava a se sentir incomodado.

Não era muito comum ele perceber os olhares das garotas, era bastante desligado, mas no fundo sabia que o seu tipo alto e atlético, os cabelos longos e escuros na maior parte do tempo amarrados em um rabo de cavalo, e os olhos castanhos profundos costumavam chamar a atenção das garotas, embora ele dificilmente se apercebesse do momento em que isso acontecia. Certa vez, Kimberly ficara zangada com ele durante dois dias porque foram a uma festa, e ela ficou insistindo que uma determinada garota não tirava os olhos dele, enquanto que ele não tinha percebido nada. Mas era difícil não notar o olhar insistente da aeromoça, admirando seus músculos, perceptíveis mesmo através da camiseta vermelha.

- Não, obrigado. Eu estou bem. – ele respondeu sem dar muita atenção a ela.

- Tudo bem, mas avise-me se mudar de idéia. – suas palavras foram acompanhadas de uma sutil piscadela do olho direito, mas Tommy fingiu não perceber.

Mas ao contrário de Tommy, seu vizinho do lado não aparentava desinteresse. Quando a aeromoça fez a mesma pergunta a ele, respondeu-as com respostas ambíguas e seus olhos não paravam de mirar na direção dos seios fartos da aeromoça. Tommy limitou-se a sorrir, nada passava por sua cabeça naquele momento, só a esperança de reconquistar Kimberly. Assim, desligou a luz que dava para o seu acento e fechou os olhos, esperando que o vôo chegasse logo.

Assim que o avião aterrisasse em Miami pegaria um táxi, pois o dinheiro que tinha conseguido para a viagem não era suficiente para que alugasse um carro, além do mais nunca estivera em Miami, logo, um carro não seria de grande ajuda.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando o avião aterrissou no aeroporto internacional de Miami, Tommy achou que seu coração fosse saltar pela boca. Desembarcou, pegou sua bagagem e saiu caminhando apressadamente para o ponto de táxi do aeroporto, estava muito ansioso e nervoso também. Somente quando chegou até a calçada e se deparou com o céu coberto de estrelas é que se deu conta de que já era noite, ele havia esquecido da diferença de fusos horários. Pensou em pegar o táxi e ir correndo para o centro de treinamento de ginastas onde Kimberly estava alojada.

Mas controlou seu entusiasmo, pois já era por volta das oito da noite, e ele não queria parecer mais desesperado do que já estava. Assim, pegou um dos tradicionais táxis amarelos, cujo motorista era latino e pediu que o levasse ao hotel "Jardim Primavera".

- Miami ocidental, praia ou rota sul, señor?- perguntou o motorista com um forte sotaque hispânico.

- Droga!- ele esbravejou pra si mesmo, e enfiou a mão no bolso da calça preta e retirou um mapa de Miami feito a mão por sua mãe, entregando-o ao motorista.

- Nunca veio à Miami?- indagou o motorista.

-Primeira vez- Tommy respondeu, enquanto tentava relaxar no assento de couro do carro.

- Negócios ou prazer?- indagou o motorista, fazendo a habitual pergunta que fazia aos passageiros.

- Não sei ao certo.

Durante o trajeto, ele se sentia inquieto, imaginando que apenas alguns quilômetros separavam-no de sua amada Kim.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eram dez da manhã quando Tommy acordou em sua cama do hotel. Estava tão cansado que dormira quase que imediatamente depois de ter chegado, perdendo a noção de quanto tempo fazia desde que o avião pousara em Miami. Rapidamente levantou-se da cama e tomou um longo banho de chuveiro. A água quente com certeza o ajudaria a ficar disposto pro que teria de enfrentar. Vestiu a camisa que ganhara de presente de Kim durante sua visita a Alameda no último natal, e preocupou-se principalmente em secar bem os cabelos, sabia o quanto Kim gostava deles. Talvez fosse por isso que ainda não os tinha cortado. Sobre a cômoda do quarto, a luz vermelha do celular piscava, indicando que havia uma chamada não atendida. Selecionou a opção no menu do visor e leu: - Kat . Provavelmente ela e seus demais amigos rangers deviam estar se perguntando por onde ele andava. Mas não queria que ninguém o encontrasse, desligara o comunicador e pedira a Zordon que não contasse onde ele estaria. Zordon entendera, e não fizera nenhuma objeção, já que ultimamente as coisas andavam calmas em Alameda dos Anjos.

Deu uma última olhada no espelho antes de sair. Estava impecável. Por alguns segundos ficou imaginado o reencontro entre eles. Como ele queria que ela caísse novamente em sues braços. Deixou então de devaneios e pegou sua carteira e o celular em cima da cômoda, dirigindo-se à porta, tentando não esquecer que ainda teria de dar um alô para os pais aquela manhã, para dizer que estava tudo bem. Na porta de entrada, tirou da carteira a carta que Kimberly lhe escrevera, dobrada em várias partes e surrada de tanto lê-la. Levaria a carta consigo para que pudesse confrontá-la, pedindo a ela que explicasse cada sentença daquele papel. Tudo o que ele sozinho jamais conseguira entender. Também na carteira encontrava-se o endereço do alojamento onde Kimberly estava morando, supervisionada pelo treinador Schimdt. Ele saiu caminhando em direção à recepção do hotel para entregar o cartão chave. Na recepção, uma linda moça asiática de cabelos longos o fez recordar-se de sua velha amiga Trini. Da última vez em que se falaram por telefone, Trini comentou com ele que conversou largamente com Kimberly após o ano novo, mas não quis lhe contar uma palavra do que tinham conversado. Ele quis muito saber, mas não insistiu, jamais confrontaria a sólida amizade entre Trini e Kimberly.

Um carregador de malas do hotel se aproximou dele e perguntou se ele precisava de ajuda.

- Eu preciso de um táxi!- Tommy pediu.

-Certamente. Há qualquer outra coisa que eu possa fazer?

A pergunta parecia bastante simples, mas Tommy não tinha uma resposta exata. "Poderia começar trazendo minha ex-namorada de volta pra mim", pensou consigo mesmo. "Pode me ajudar a reconquistar o grande amor da minha vida? Creio que não".

- Não obrigado. – Tommy respondeu.

Ok então. Há um ponto de táxi na próxima esquina. Tenha um bom dia, senhor.

Tommy então caminhou apressado até a lanchonete do hotel, e tomou rapidamente o café da manhã, indo em seguida apanhar o táxi onde o funcionário havia indicado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A estrutura dos alojamentos que serviam de moradia para as ginastas não deu uma boa impressão a Tommy quando desceu do táxi. Imaginava que não seria um hotel cinco estrelas, mas pensava em algo mais confortável, com mais cara de lar talvez. O prédio rústico, sem pintura, coberto apenas com grandes placas de cimento mal rebocado anexado à Universidade de Miami, fê-lo desejar que Kimberly nunca tivesse conhecido o tal treinador Schimdt, ou pensado nas Olimpíadas, afinal ela estava muito bem com a família de Aísha naquela época, não precisava estar passando por aquilo. Treinar duramente e na maioria das vezes não ter nenhuma recompensa. Ele não conseguia entender isso. Era o sonho dela, ele sabia, mas havia tanto a perder. Por que ela não considerara isso? O relacionamento deles, os amigos, os estudos, sua missão como Power Ranger?

Ora, a quem estava querendo enganar, pensou. Estava ali, plantado na frente daquele lugar, com o mínimo de dinheiro no bolso, em uma cidade estranha, nervoso e desesperado. O que fazer? Sua cabeça dizia para ir em frente, mas seu coração estava temeroso. Mesmo assim, ele caminhou pé ante pé, e adentrou o lugar. Seria como tinha der ser.

A estrutura do prédio por dentro era realmente muito simples, mas ao contrário do lado de fora, o lado de dentro era bem mais conservado. Tinha até um certo charme. Caminhou por um estreito corredor que dava para uma porta grande. Na porta, uma seta indicava para frente o ginásio, e para o lado as escadas para o alojamento. Tommy imaginou que àquela hora do dia ela certamente estaria treinando. Ele então se dirigiu para o ginásio, tentando conter o nervosismo e imaginando qual seria a primeira palavra que diria a ela.

Quando puxou a pesada porta que indicava a entrada para o ginásio, se deparou com mais um corredor, seguiu alguns passos e viu uma pequena cabine com vidro reforçado, onde uma mulher morena de cabelos compridos arrumados em tranças rastafari lia concentrada. À frente dele havia uma rampa, com outra seta que indicava o caminho do ginásio, ele resolveu seguir em frente, mas antes que colocasse os pés na rampa, a mulher da recepção falou através de um buraco no vidro.

- Onde o senhor pensa que está indo?

Tommy voltou-se para a mulher, que o observava curiosa, segurando o livro que estava lendo. O olhar inquisidor da mulher naquele momento fez com que Tommy voltasse no tempo, relembrando o olhar da Professora Applebee, quando ele esquecia o dever de casa. Mas assim como fazia com a professora Applebee, a resposta àquela pergunta deveria ser bastante convincente, pois se ainda havia alguma possibilidade de ter Kim de volta, aquela mulher poderia destruí-la em segundos.

- Estou aqui para ver uma das atletas- a resposta saiu um tanto atropelada.

De repente, a expressão antipática da mulher assumiu uma certa delicadeza, e ela sorriu para ele, enquanto abria uma gaveta em sua mesa retirando um pesado livro empoeirado lá de dentro, deixando-o cair sobre a mesa com um estalido.

- Eu já estava começando a pensar que esse livro nunca mais ia sair da gaveta- ela falou, divertida. – O treinador Schimdt tem regras tão rígidas, que as pobrezinhas das meninas passam meses sem ter visitas.

Tommy sentiu um certo desconforto, ao imaginar aquelas garotas privadas de ver suas famílias e amigos. Que espécies de regras eram aquelas?

- E quem é que o senhor quer ver, rapaz?- ela perguntou virando com calma as folhas do livro.

- Kimberly Hartie- ele respondeu, sem perceber a ternura com que tinha dito aquele nome.

- Oh, mas ela é uma ótima menina, eu a adoro. Está conosco desde o último natal.- ela falou virando mais algumas páginas, deixando-o ainda mais ansioso.

Tommy se inclinou sobre o balcão que dava para a janela de vidro e pôs-se a olhar quando a mulher encontrou a ficha de Kimberly. A ficha continha marcado com um x vermelho a última visita de Kimberly à Alameda dos Anjos, no natal.

- Você por acaso é Tommy Oliver?- a mulher perguntou de repente, deixando-o surpreso.

- Sim.- ele confirmou. – Mas como é que você...

Mas antes que ele perguntasse alguma coisa, ela foi logo dizendo:

- Você está registrado aqui no livro como visitante permitido.

- Como?- ele indagou sem entender.

A mulher sorriu para ele e respondeu:

- As meninas só têm direito a pôr um visitante na lista. A maioria é claro, colocam os nomes de suas mães e de seus pais, e a Srta. Hartie, diferente de suas colegas alistou você como único visitante permitido.

Naquele momento, Tommy sentiu o chão faltar-lhe debaixo dos pés. Apenas um visitante era permitido, e Kimberly ao contrário de colocar o nome de seu pai ou de sua mãe pôs o nome dele. Apesar de sua mãe viver em Paris, e seu pai ser um pouco distante, na opinião dele isso não era motivo para escolhê-lo ao invés deles. Devia haver algo mais.

- Vai ser muito bom para ela ver alguém depois de tanto tempo trancafiada aqui treinando. Você pode assinar aqui por favor?- a mulher pediu abrindo uma portinha no vidro que Tommy não tinha notado antes, e passando o pesado livro através dela.

Ao assinar o livro, Tommy percebeu que o quadro de assinaturas de visitantes de Kim estava completamente vazio. Pensou em perguntar algumas coisas mais sobre as regras do técnico Schmidt, mas achou melhor não abusar da sorte, já que a mulher estava sendo tão simpática. Ao contrário disso, preferiu primeiro ganhar a confiança da mulher.

- Eu ainda não sei seu nome, você é a...

- Christine, mas todo mundo por aqui me chama de Baby.- ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Baby é um nome legal- ele falou sendo o mais simpático possível.

Baby sorriu mais uma vez, e sem perceber começou a dizer a ele várias coisas sobre o funcionamento do programa de treinamento do técnico Schidmt.

- Sabe Tommy, quando eu cheguei aqui fiquei muito chocada com a política do treinador Schidmt, ele é bastante rígido com as garotas, principalmente no que diz respeito a visitantes. Pensei até em pedir demissão, isso porque tinha muita pena das meninas, mas aí pensei que seria melhor se eu ficasse aqui para cuidar delas, dar uma ajudinha de vez em quando, entende?- ela deu uma piscada marota para ele.

- Entendo sim. – Tommy sorriu.

De acordo com o que Baby ia contando, Tommy ficava imaginando que certamente Kimberly não sabia dessas regras quando aceitou o programa de treinamento, talvez estivesse um tanto decepcionada com isso, afinal quando o treinador Schmidt apareceu no ginásio querendo contratá-la, ela praticamente o idolatrava. O que estaria sentindo agora? Ele realmente não gostava daquelas regras.

- Ah rapaz, mas você não veio aqui pra ficar escutando as minhas conversas, não é mesmo? Escute...- ela falou se aproximando do buraco no vidro. – Siga aquela rampa e vá até o ginásio ver sua garota, que nesse momento está obviamente treinando com o resto da equipe.

Ele sorriu em agradecimento e saiu caminhando em direção à rampa. Quando chegou ao final dela, na entrada do ginásio, avistou dois grupos de ginastas compostos de seis garotas, mas nenhuma delas era Kimberly. Ele continuou andando, dando uma volta ao redor da grade de proteção da quadra procurando uma garota baixinha, provavelmente vestida de rosa. Foi então que a viu, estava em pé em frente a um banco conversando com outras garotas, enquanto enxugava o excesso de suor provocado pelo treinamento com uma toalha branca. Não querendo ainda que ela o visse, se sentou em um lugar um pouco afastado nas arquibancadas, da onde podia observá-la sem ser notado. Estava um tanto diferente, os cabelos que na maior parte do tempo eram soltos ou presos em um alegre rabo de cavalo, estavam arrumados em uma trança, Tommy pensou que, pelo que Baby dissera, usar o cabelo daquele jeito deveria ser mais uma das exigências do treinador Schimdt.

Por um momento, Kimberly voltou seus olhos na direção dele, e Tommy pensou que seu coração ia sair pela boca. Sentiu até mesmo lágrimas querendo cair aos seus olhos, mas conteve-se. Kimberly apesar disso não o havia notado, estava tão concentrada que seu olhar pareceu perdido a ele. Ela esta se preparando para executar mais uma seqüência de exercícios para o treinador Schimdt, que aguardava sentado em um banco um pouco mais adiante na quadra.

Quando ela subiu no cavalete e começou a se mover, Tommy notou a substancial perda de peso dela. Não achara isso no último natal, talvez porque devido ao frio estivessem todos sempre usando suéteres e pesados casacos. Ela parecia muito cansada também, o que o preocupou um pouco. Tommy tinha sido um dos incentivadores de Kimberly, para que ela viesse correr atrás de seu sonho na Flórida, mas nesse momento sentiu-se um tanto culpado ao vê-la esgotada assim. Será que ela estava feliz? De repente, ao tentar dar um giro seguido de um pulo no cavalete, Kimberly escorregou e manteve-se com muita dificuldade em pé. Tommy ficou apreensivo, instintivamente preparando-se para ajudá-la, como costumava fazer nos velhos tempos.

Sem conseguir mais se manter em pé, Kimberly caiu duramente sentada no cavalete. Tommy ficou observando a reação do treinador, apesar da exaustão perceptível de Kimberly, o treinador parecia muito irritado com ela. Finalmente, ela desceu do cavalete e caminhou resignada na direção do treinador. Não se contendo, Tommy desceu vários degraus da arquibancada de modo que pudesse escutar o que o treinador Schimdt ia dizer a ela. Mas não precisava ter se preocupado tanto, já que o que o treinador disse a ela ecoou por todo o ginásio. O homem não falava, rosnava.

- Srta. Hartie, se você continuar a falhar desse jeito, não conseguindo completar a sua rotina, é melhor que a senhorita faça suas malas e volte para aquela cidadezinha provinciana de onde eu a tirei. Obviamente, a senhorita não tem feito jus às suas habilidades.

- Compreendo. Eu farei melhor da próxima vez- ela respondeu, sem muito entusiasmo.

O treinador assentiu com a cabeça, e em seguida voltou sua atenção para uma outra ginasta que estava se aquecendo para dar início a sua rotina no cavalete. Kimberly agarrou sua toalha e uma garrafinha de água mineral que estavam sobre uma mesinha improvisada, e largou-se sobre uma cadeira. Foi nesse momento que ela o viu. Tommy desceu da arquibancada e aproximou-se lentamente. Seu olhar era de choque, seu corpo inteiro tremia, parecia que a qualquer momento a garrafinha de água escaparia de suas mãos. Ele por sua vez, já não podia esperar mais, contornou a grade da quadra adentrando o portão e a encarou.

**Continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

Sinopse: Tommy e Kimberly estão frente a frente, o que resultará disso? Qual o motivo que a levou a deixá-lo? Existe realmente outra pessoa em sua vida?

Censura: T.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Residência dos Campfield.**

**Passado.**

A porta da sala se abriu com um rangido. Ela entrou sorrateira, na ponta dos pés segurando as sandálias de salto plataforma cor-de-rosa. Aísha acordou assustada, havia adormecido no sofá esperando pela amiga que não chegava. Acendeu a luz do abajur que ficava na mesinha do telefone, e piscou os olhos com dificuldade por causa da claridade.

- Kim, é você?

- Miau!- sussurrou Kimberly, zombeteira.

- Não pense que me engana- falou Aísha fingindo estar zangada. – Você sabe muito bem que há três semanas descobri que a minha gatinha de estimação era bem mais que uma gatinha.

Kimberly balançou a cabeça negativamente ao se lembrar do plano terrível de Rita e Zedd para destruí-los usando Katherine como espiã na forma de uma inofensiva gatinha branca. Apesar das coisas terem se resolvido, e de Kimberly ter confiado em passar seus poderes para ela, havia algo em Katherine um tanto ameaçador, principalmente no que se referia a Tommy. Kimberly percebia nitidamente o interesse dela pelo seu namorado, mas mesmo assim não dava o braço a torcer e era sempre muito simpática com ela para mostrar que não se sentia ameaçada.

- Por onde andou Kim? Meus pais já estavam preocupados pensando que você tinha tido um outro piripaque por causa dos treinos de ginástica. Fui até o ginásio te procurar e o Ernie disse que você tinha saído de lá com o Tommy. Para onde foram?- indagou Aísha, mais curiosa do que zangada.

- Ah, nada demais. Eu e o Tommy fomos até o parque conversar.

- E ficaram lá até essa hora? Digo, vocês não foram pra nenhum outro lugar, foram?- Aísha perguntou empolgada.

- Não Aísha, nós só conversamos sobre a minha partida pra Flórida. Mas confesso que durante a conversa eu me senti um pouco estranha.

- Como assim estranha? Amiga o que aconteceu? Me conta por favor!

Mas antes que Kimberly pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Lionel, o pai de Aísha surgiu de pijamas na sala e acendeu o interruptor de luz surpreendendo-as.

- Meninas, estão acordadas até essa hora? Já passa da meia-noite. E você Kimberly, chegou agora?

- Estávamos estudando papai.- falou Aísha, atropelando as próprias palavras.

- E onde estão os livros?- ele perguntou, desconfiado.

- Bem, na verdade Sr. Campfield estávamos discutindo um trabalho em dupla que iremos apresentar amanhã.

- Sei- ele falou sem acreditar muito. – Acho melhor irem dormir, já é tarde.

As duas levantaram-se rapidamente do sofá e correram para o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Kim, anda me conta!- Aísha insistiu enquanto procurava a camisola debaixo do travesseiro.

- Foi estranho porque...ah sei lá, ele me beijou diferente. Daí eu senti uns arrepios pelo corpo inteiro, uma coisa tão boa. Daí me deu uma vontade de pedir pra ele me tocar, queria que ele pegasse nos meus seios...mas não tive coragem porque se eu pedisse um negócio desses ele ia achar que eu sou uma oferecida.

- Eu sei como é.- Aísha sorriu. – Já senti isso com o Jordan, mas o máximo que eu deixei foi ele me dar uns beijinhos no pescoço.

As duas riram baixinho, cúmplices.

- Então eu disse que queria ficar com ele a noite inteira.

- Não acredito.- Aísha levou a mão direita à boca. – E o que ele disse?

- Disse que já era tarde e que devíamos ir pra casa.

- Ahhhhhhh, esse Tommy às vezes é um banana!.- resmungou Aísha. – Mas me diz, você pretende fazer amor com o Tommy antes da sua partida? Seria tão romântico.

- Eu não sei Aísha. Eu vou fazer 18 anos em Fevereiro, mas não sei se estou preparada, fazer amor é algo muito sério. Eu o amo, mas não quero que isso aconteça por causa da minha partida. Quero que seja algo mágico, inevitável.

- Nossa!- Aísha sorriu. – Bem, eu pensei no Jordan.

- Pensou no Jordan pra quê?- indagou Kimberly já vestida com o pijama e cobrindo-se com as cobertas.

- Você sabe.

- Aísha!- Kimberly falou em tom de repreensão. – Você o conhece há três semanas, não acha que é muito cedo?

- Talvez, mas eu tenho curiosidade, você sabe.- ela falou justificando-se.

- A curiosidade matou o gato, já dizia minha avó- falou Kimberly. – Acho melhor dormirmos, e você pense bem no que vai fazer. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.- Aísha respondeu.

O silêncio reinou por alguns segundos, até que Kimberly falou:

- Aísha?

- O quê?- Aísha perguntou, sonolenta.

- Amo o Tommy, jamais teria coragem de deixá-lo, por nada nesse mundo. E morreria se ele me deixasse também. Estou com medo dessa viagem, com medo de perdê-lo enquanto eu estiver longe, tenho pressentimentos ruins. Você acha que a Katherine conseguiria tirá-lo de mim?

- A Katherine? Por que a Katherine?- perguntou Aísha, fazendo-se de desentendida.

- Não se faça de boba Aísha, você sabe que ela tem interesse nele, é a fofoca do ano. Você acredita que o Skull teve a cara-de-pau de me perguntar se caso eu e o Tommy terminássemos por causa da Katherine, se eu ficaria com ele?

Aísha riu.

- O Skull é um idiota mesmo. Mas acho que você está se preocupando a toa. Sim, tem razão, a Kat está interessada nele, todo mundo comenta. Mas é você quem ele ama. Agora vamos dormir, temos que acordar cedo. Boa noite outra vez.

- Boa noite.- respondeu Kimberly mecanicamente, estava preocupada mas logo o sono veio fazendo com que ela se esquecesse do que a perturbava. Nos seus sonhos via a si mesma ganhando medalhas e sendo aplaudida pelas pessoas, um sonho que para ela estava prestes a se concretizar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ginásio da Universidade de Miami.**

**Presente**

As pessoas ao redor, inclusive o técnico Schimdt, pararam tudo o que estavam fazendo e voltaram seus olhos para aquela estranha cena. Kimberly paralisada com o olhar em choque na direção de um rapaz alto, de belos olhos e longos cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo. À medida que Tommy se aproximava dela, ela se sentia mais tensa. O treinador colocou-se ao lado dela de modo protetor, como se ele fosse um lobo mal se aproximando de uma de suas ovelhinhas e o encarou. As outras ginastas olhavam extasiadas para ele e cochichavam entre risinhos quem ele poderia ser.

Quando finalmente se aproximou dela, olhou-a diretamente nos olhos antes de voltar-se para o treinador Schimdt. Ela realmente parecia assustada, mas não foi só isso que ele leu em seu olhar. Seus olhos faiscavam indicando várias coisas, entre as que ele conseguiu compreender viu amor e saudade, e isso lhe deu um pouco de esperança e autoconfiança. Sem que ela falasse uma palavra, Tommy agarrou sua mão e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela, olhando para o treinador Schimdt. O homem, que a princípio parecera a Tommy confiável e paternal, agora a seus olhos assumia uma personalidade ambiciosa e desagradável, do tipo que não mede conseqüências para conseguir seus objetivos.

Tommy tinha experiência de sobra em lidar com o mal, devido ao tempo em que era um ranger. Mas com certeza, era muito mais fácil lidar com seres malignos por excelência do que com seres humanos, com seus comportamentos imprevisíveis. No entanto, isso não o desanimava, e ele se dirigiu calmo e educado ao treinador, contendo o nervosismo que sentia ao segurar a mão de Kimberly outra vez:

- Treinador Schimdt, é bom vê-lo outra vez. O senhor se lembra de mim, Tommy Oliver de Alameda dos Anjos?- indagou Tommy estendendo sua mão cordialmente para o treinador, que a apertou sem nenhuma emoção. – Como o senhor pode imaginar, eu vim de muito longe para vê-la, por isso o senhor não se importaria se conversássemos um pouco agora, já que vejo que ela terminou sua rotina.

O homem mostrou-se impassível por alguns segundos, o que deixou Tommy um pouco preocupando acreditando que ele poderia pôr todo o esforço dele a perder. Porém, o treinador Schimdt surpreendeu Tommy com um meio sorriso:

- Talvez sua vinda tenha sido providencial. Kimberly tem trabalhado muito, e acredito que um pouco de distração irá ajudá-la a melhorar. Por favor, sintam-se à vontade para sair e conversar. Gostaria apenas que Kimberly assinasse e justificasse sua ausência em sua ficha com Baby. Em seguida, o treinador apertou mais uma vez a mão de Tommy: - Prazer em vê-lo, Sr. Oliver.-e se afastou gritando para as outras ginastas que tinham ficado prestando atenção à conversa: - Vamos todas, de volta ao trabalho, agora!

Tommy tinha ficado feliz em saber que o treinador apreciava sua visita, mas não imaginou que fosse obter permissão para tirá-la do ginásio. Quando resolvera lhe procurar para conversar, o mínimo que esperava era que o treinador cedesse um momento no próprio ginásio para que conversassem, mas conversar em outro lugar? Ele não tinha se preparado para isso, o que o deixou ainda mais ansioso.

Quando o técnico se afastou, Tommy voltou seus olhos para Kimberly, mas sem soltar-lhe a mão. Ela o olhava sem dizer uma palavra, seu rosto denotava apenas surpresa, nervosismo e ansiedade. Sem mais conseguir se conter, Tommy envolveu-a em um carinhoso abraço, ao qual ela correspondeu sem pestanejar. Ele podia sentir a ansiedade dela devido ao suor incessante de suas mãos. Finalmente, ele resolveu falar com ela:

- Como é que nós saímos daqui, linda?- perguntou com a voz mais doce do mundo, da forma que costumava chamá-la quando namoravam em Alameda dos Anjos.

Mas ela não respondeu, apenas assentiu a saída com um movimento discreto da cabeça, puxando-o delicadamente pelo braço até a rampa que dava para a recepção onde estava Baby. Tommy não conseguia parar de sorrir, e sorriu ainda mais quando viu um leve sorriso de satisfação se formar nos lábios de Kimberly. Quando chegaram à recepção, Kimberly se manifestou pela primeira vez :

- Oi Baby.- falou, saudando a recepcionista.

- Oi querida. – saudou Baby de volta, sorrindo. – Vejo que seu namoradinho encontrou você.

As palavras de Baby fizeram com que Kimberly voltasse seus olhos para Tommy, que por um momento imaginou que ela fosse corrigir a mulher dizendo que não eram mais namorados. Mas ela não fez nada disso, a única coisa que seu olhar dizia era que estava contente em vê-lo, e isso foi o suficiente para que Tommy sentisse como se tivesse voltado no tempo, para as tardes ensolaradas no parque da Alameda dos Anjos, passeando com ela de mãos dadas.

- Então Baby, o que fazemos agora?- Tommy perguntou, sem se dar conta da ambigüidade de suas palavras.

Percebendo isso, Baby sorriu e gracejou:

- Suponho que vocês saibam o que fazer!

Kimberly ficou um pouco sem graça com a brincadeira. Tommy pigarreou e falou, tentando desfazer a confusão: - Me refiro à burocracia para Kimberly sair daqui um pouco.

Percebendo o mal estar dos dois, Baby desculpou-se: - Ah queridos não fiquem ofendidos, eu estava só brincando, porque imagino o quanto estão ansiosos para ficarem a sós e conversarem. A única coisa que precisam fazer é assinarem a ficha quando retornarem, ok?

Retornar? Por um breve momento de insanidade Tommy teve vontade de pegá-la nos braços e sair correndo para nunca mais voltar, agora que a tinha de volta não estava disposto a deixá-la mais.

- E se nós não voltarmos esta noite?- ele arriscou.

- Então fiquem sabendo que quando retornarem pela manhã provavelmente as coisas de Kimberly estarão na rua.- a mulher falou em um tom de voz muito sério. – Não pense que o treinador Schimdt vai ser bonzinho com Kimberly só porque é a primeira vez que aparece um visitante para ela. Se a srta. Hartie não estiver aqui até às sete da noite, o treinador não vai pensar duas vezes em dar um pontapé nela para fora do programa de treinamento.

- Não se preocupe Baby, estaremos de volta antes das sete.- Kimberly falou com bastante seriedade, o que deixou Tommy menos confiante.

Então ela o puxou na direção da escada que dava para os alojamentos. O deixou esperando em uma pequena saleta de visitas enquanto foi até seu quarto para tomar um banho e se trocar. Quando voltou estava com os cabelos castanhos soltos e vestia uma calça jeans estilo corsário, clara, combinando com uma blusa de alcinhas amarelas amarradas nos ombros, e calçando um par de sandálias de salto alto brancas amarradas nos tornozelos , de um estilo que Tommy nunca a vira usar antes, fazendo-a parecer mais adulta. Tommy pegou sua mão e os dois saíram caminhando em silêncio para fora do ginásio rumo ao ensolarado início de tarde de Miami.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de andarem algum tempo em silêncio, Tommy perguntou tentando puxar assunto:

- Você conhece algum lugar legal onde podemos comer alguma coisa e conversar?

- Creio que sim mas, você sabe que não posso quebrar minha dieta ou o técnico me mataria.

- Que se dane o técnico- Tommy falou sem pensar, mas logo em seguida consertou: – Digo, vamos comer algo decente e bem gorduroso como nos velhos tempos, o que me diz?

Ela esboçou um sorriso: - Está bem!

- Onde podemos conseguir um táxi por aqui?

Kimberly apontou para o outro lado da rua e os dois seguiram. Logo um táxi amarelo passou por eles, e Tommy fez sinal para que ele parasse. Os dois sentaram-se no banco de trás, e o motorista de traços orientais perguntou:

- Para onde senhores?

- Nos leve para o melhor restaurante de Miami.

- Então vou levá-los ao "Sunshine".- e dizendo isso, o motorista seguiu seu destino.

Kimberly voltou seus olhos para Tommy um tanto surpresa. Ele compreendeu que ela o olhava assim porque durante todo o seu relacionamento jamais tinham ido a um lugar como esse, eram adolescentes e o melhor lugar para se ir em Alameda dos Anjos era o Juice Bar. Mas para Tommy, aquele momento pedia outra coisa, algo mais adulto e especial para a conversa que iriam ter. Além do mais, ele queria mesmo surpreendê-la.

- Tommy você não precisa fazer isso pra me impressionar.- ela falou.

- Te impressionar? Você pensa que estou fazendo isso pra te impressionar? Só acho que faz muito tempo que a gente não se vê e eu não queria te levar em um carrinho de cachorro quente.

- Bem, eu pensei...- mas antes que ela pudesse falar ele a cortou.

- Kim, o que quer que você esteja pensando, não se preocupe com isso agora. Só estou tentando fazer você se divertir um pouco, se distrair do trabalho duro que vem fazendo. Isso é tudo. Se você pensa que meu comportamento tem algo a ver com a última carta que recebi, falaremos disso depois.

Kimberly engoliu em seco. Falar da "carta" era um assunto que ainda estava evitando desde que ele a procurara no ginásio.

Escuta, vamos apenas nesse momento almoçar e ficar um pouco juntos, está bem?

- Está bem- ela concordou.

Ele a puxou mais para perto, e instintivamente ela colocou a cabeça em seu peito. Tommy não precisava de mais nada na vida naquele momento.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A conversa no restaurante estava sendo animada e desinteressada. Tommy falava sobre Alameda dos Anjos, a escola, seus amigos, e Kimberly por sua vez comentava sobre a rotina dura de treinamento da ginástica, os passeios ocasionais com as amigas ginastas, e outras banalidades. Quando o garçom trouxe para eles mais uma rodada de batatas fritas, Kimberly reclamou:

- O que é isso? Um complô contra a minha silhueta?

Tommy riu, e comentou:

- Nossa, estou quase ouvindo a Tanya falar. Todas as vezes que vamos ao Ernie e pedimos fritas, hámburgeres e outras coisas ela faz comentários como este. Você ia gostar de conhecê-la.

- Eu adoraria.- falou Kimberly. – E como está a Katherine?

- Ela está bem, risonha como sempre.

- Risonha?- Kimberly indagou, enquanto acrescentava batatas em seu prato de salada. – Eu tinha uma outra imagem dela, um pouco séria demais.

- Que nada, ela é uma ótima pessoa, você escolheu muito bem a quem passar seus poderes.

Kimberly deu um sorriso triste. E os outros, como estão?

- Ah o Rock comprou um carro. Uma lata velha de segunda mão.- Tommy riu. - Mas tem quebrado o galho quando saímos nos fins de semana, embora o motor costume pifar a cada dez minutos e o Billy precise descer do carro para consertá-lo.

Kimberly riu: - E o Billy? E Adam? Sinto tanto a falta deles.

- O Billy está bem diferente agora, você tinha que ver. Está usando lentes de contato. Tá fazendo sucesso com a mulherada. E o Adam tem se dedicado bastante à música, ele está aprendendo a tocar piano e se vira muito bem com a guitarra, está pensando até em montar uma banda. Como a Tanya canta muito bem, tudo indica que ele a escolherá para ser a vocalista.

Kimberly sorriu: -E você tem mantido contato com os outros? Aísha sempre me escreve da África.

- Sim, claro, ela sempre me manda e-mails. Converso sempre também com Jason e Zack pela internet, e falei recentemente com a Trini pelo telefone.

- Falei com ela no ano novo. Sinto tantas saudades dela, de seus conselhos.- ela fez uma pausa e respirou profundamente para então continuar: -Quando ela estava por perto eu nunca me sentia perdida.

- Se sente perdida agora?- Tommy perguntou de supetão, aproveitando a deixa dela..

Kimberly desconversou:

- E o Ernie? E Bulk e Skull, os mesmos bobocas de sempre?

O Ernie está ótimo. Está até pensando em abrir um bar na praia. Quanto a Bulk e Skull, agora são detetives e trabalham pro tenente Stone que você não vai acreditar, foi expulso da polícia, jamais pensei que isso pudesse acontecer.

- È estranho mesmo, porque o tenente Stone sempre foi um homem tão competente.

Tommy deu de ombros: - Isso é o que dá pôr grandes responsabilidades nas mãos de Bulk e Skull. Mas Kim, não fuja da minha pergunta. O que está acontecendo com você? Sinto que você não está bem, que existe algo que te incomoda, e não estou falando do fato de estar surpresa com a minha presença aqui, e sim de outra coisa.

Ela engoliu rapidamente o refrigerante do seu copo, e desconversou novamente:

- Tommy, conte-me sobre a equipe, os novos poderes Zeo. Aísha me falou algumas coisas mas creio que não sei muito.

Tommy respirou fundo e resolveu fazer o jogo dela, afinal sabia que não adiantava nada forçar a barra para que ela falasse, a conhecia muito bem. Então explicou tudo sobre os cristais Zeo, os novos vilões que estavam enfrentando, a chegada de Tanya à equipe, etc. Falou de Zordon e Alpha, e contou que Billy já não participava mais da equipe como um ranger, ele passava a maior parte do tempo trabalhando com Alpha e Zordon no Centro de Comando.

Depois disso, a conversa prosseguiu agradável e sem cobranças. Kimberly ainda falou da saudade que sentia dos pais e da vida que levava em Alameda dos Anjos. Quando terminaram de comer, Tommy pagou a conta e eles se levantaram da mesa em direção à saída. Ele não sabia ainda como começar a tão terrível conversa que certamente os aguardava, ainda mais devido às reações dela a qualquer tentativa que ele tenha feito de fazê-la se abrir.

Uma vez fora do restaurante, os dois se depararam com uma tempestade tropical surgida do nada. Acabou com todos os planos de Tommy de levá-la para uma praça ou um parque tranqüilo onde pudessem conversar, e o shopping estava mesmo fora de cogitação, por isso falou, arriscando levar um não:

- Kim, eu não vim até a Flórida à toa, precisamos ter uma conversa séria.

- Eu sei.- ela respondeu nervosa.

- E já que está chovendo muito...- ele hesitou, com medo da reação dela. Mas criou coragem e perguntou: -Você se importaria se fôssemos conversar em meu quarto no hotel, está chovendo muito e eu acho que esta não é uma conversa que possamos ter em um shopping, por exemplo.

Ele ficou prestando atenção à reação dela ao seu ousado convite. Mas Kimberly puxou uma respiração profunda, e respondeu sem rodeios: - Está bem!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Os vinte minutos seguintes que permaneceram no carro indo em direção ao hotel "Jardim Primavera" passaram voando para Tommy. Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante todo o trajeto, mesmo quando chegaram ao quarto e entraram, com Tommy fechando a porta atrás de si. A conversa finalmente aconteceria, pensou Tommy, não tinha mais como voltar atrás.

Kimberly sentou-se na cama, tirou os sapatos e escorou as costas no batente, colocando as pernas para cima, e abraçando os joelhos. Tommy imaginou que aquela posição dela significava receio, o mesmo que ele também sentia quando se sentou na outra ponta da cama, também tirando os sapatos, distante dela. Foi então que ele mesmo quebrou o gelo:

- Kimberly?

Mas ela não respondeu, seus olhos apenas travaram nos dele. Tommy então continuou, sabia que seria ele quem teria de começar a discussão já que fora ele próprio quem não aceitara a decisão dela dita na carta, indo para a Flórida tomar satisfações.

- Eu sei que não escrevi pra você com a freqüência que deveria.

- Não foi sua culpa.- ela apressou-se em dizer. – E não é o que você pensa!

- Não é o que eu penso?- ele indagou, sem entender.

- Que foi negligência sua e por isso eu encontrei outra pessoa.

- E existe mesmo outra pessoa?- Tommy perguntou, suor frio escorrendo pelas mãos, o coração acelerado.

Kimberly estava nitidamente fazendo força para conter as lágrimas, mas era inútil, seu rosto já estava tomado por elas.

- Sim, existe. – Mas não deixei de amar você, é complicado. As coisas simplesmente aconteceram.

Tommy sentiu uma pontada no coração. Sim, existia outra pessoa, no entanto ela ainda não deixara de amá-lo. Como resolver isso? O fato de ela ainda amá-lo não significava nada, pois tinha escolhido o outro. Mas naquele momento acreditou que isso era uma vantagem, percebia nitidamente o quanto ela estava balançada com a presença dele, e por mais desonesto que parecesse pretendia usar isso para tê-la de volta.

- Eu também ainda te amo muito, mais do que você imagina. E por isso vim até aqui, porque não posso continuar sem você. Porque não existe nada mais vazio do que isso, do que esse inferno em que estou sendo obrigado a viver.

Ela não se moveu do lugar, parecia paralisada. Tommy então se aproximou dela o máximo que pôde, ficando um de frente para o outro na cama, ambos sentindo-se inevitavelmente atraídos. Naquele momento, Tommy pensou no quanto era perigoso estarem ali sozinhos naquele quarto. Nunca tinha tido Kimberly em sua cama, e não sabia quanto tempo conseguiria se controlar sem agarrá-la e beijá-la. Ela sempre o fizera ferver, expressão usada por seu amigo Jason para se referir a um dos sentimentos que Tommy tinha pela namorada, e tê-la ali, olhando-o daquele jeito, totalmente vulnerável, aumentava ainda mais a tensão. Kimberly continuou olhando profundamente nos olhos dele, e enterrou as mãos em seus cabelos, se aproximando ainda mais.

Tudo o que Tommy queria naquele momento era jogá-la na cama e beijá-la até faltar-lhe o ar, e mandar todas as perguntas que tinha pro inferno. Mas sabia que as coisas não eram bem assim, que se deixasse tudo pra lá em outro momento as perguntas voltariam para assombrá-lo, e foi por isso que fez as tais perguntas que não queriam calar, ao mesmo tempo em que tirava a carteira do bolso e jogava diante dela a carta surrada:

- Por que resolveu me deixar? Por que me escreveu esta carta? Onde foi que eu falhei com você?

Ela abaixou o rosto sem tocar na carta, não queria olhar pra ele. Tommy então pegou o papel de cima da cama e o atirou no chão do quarto, em seguida segurou firme, no queixo dela, mas sem machucá-la forçando-a a olhar pra ele.

- Eu sou um irmão pra você, Kim? É assim que você me vê?

As lágrimas caíam de seus olhos incessantemente. Tommy percebeu que a verdade do que estava pedindo era muito dolorosa para ela, mas ele precisava saber.

- Eu não tive escolha, Tommy.- ela alteou a voz, atordoada.

Ele nada disse, apenas a observou.

- Após o natal as coisas pareciam muito bem, mas você não fazia idéia de como eu me sentia tendo que deixar tudo outra vez, a minha vida, cidade, amigos, você. Eu estava quebrando por dentro. E para seguir o caminho da ginástica, eu sabia que teria de esquecer todas essas coisas, porque elas interferem muito. E eu não podia continuar mais vivendo com a família da Aísha, eles tinham planos de se mudar para a África, e eu também não queria morar com o meu pai, e muito menos ir para a França com a minha mãe. Tommy, eu precisava ter a minha independência, me sustentar, fazer algo por mim. Mesmo que isso me custasse o que eu mais amava.

Tommy a ouvia sério.

- E depois que eu voltei de Alameda dos Anjos, o técnico intensificou ainda mais os treinos, mudou radicalmente a minha dieta, eu perdi uns cinco quilos...e comecei a me sentir completamente perdida, questionando o que eu realmente estava fazendo ali. Até que aconteceu algo, e conheci alguém muito especial, que tem me ajudado a levar as coisas adiante. Alguém que está mais próximo a mim do que você nesse momento. Tommy você tem sua vida em Alameda dos Anjos, e eu não acho justo você não vivê-la por mim, jamais te pediria para largar tudo e ficar aqui comigo, passando provações. Além do mais, sei que existem garotas que se interessam por você, e estão ao seu lado nesse momento, como a Katherine.

Tommy balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- A Katherine não me interessa, só você!- ele esbravejou segurando os pulsos os dela, mas sem fazer força.

- Tommy você não imagina como foi duro pra eu fazer isso, e o treinador Schimdt...

- O que tem aquele louco psicótico? Aposto que foi ele quem sugeriu que você me deixasse para se concentrar mais na ginástica.

Kimberly nada disse, soltou os pulsos das mãos dele e entrelaçou seus dedos com os dele.

- Tommy, me perdoe. Mas não posso voltar atrás, a ginástica sempre foi muito importante pra mim...isso é tão terrível! Quando você apareceu no ginásio, eu senti muito medo porque sabia que se visse você de novo, era capaz de desistir de tudo.

- Kim, não posso aceitar isso. Amor...- ele falou abraçando-a.

- Tommy não faz assim!. – ela falou se aconchegando no abraço dele. – Ver você aqui me traz ainda mais dúvidas do que as que eu já tinha.

- Kim, esquece tudo isso e vamos voltar pra Alameda dos Anjos.

Ela balançou a cabeça incrédula.

- Tommy, suponha que eu resolva fazer isso. Pra onde eu iria?

- Pra minha casa, eu falaria com os meus pais e...- ele começou mas ela o cortou:

- Tommy, não vê que tudo o que está dizendo é loucura? Eu preciso ficar aqui e prosseguir com a minha vida. Esse é o mundo real e é assim que as coisas são.

Tommy irritou-se:

- È por causa desse cara? Quem é esse cara Kimberly, que fez você mudar tanto a ponto de eu não te conhecer mais? Até onde você já foi com ele? Deixou ele fazer tudo o que nunca fez comigo?

Ofendida com a pergunta, antes que pudesse se controlar Kimberly deu um tapa no rosto dele, que gemeu de dor em resposta, afastando-se dela. Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio, ambos alterados. Kimberly resolveu falar:

- Sei que não tinha o direito de fazer isso Tommy, me desculpe, mas tem certeza de que não me conhece mais? Está duvidando de quem eu sou? Vocês homens são todos iguais, uns machistas. E eu que pensava que você era diferente. E respondendo à sua pergunta, isso não é da sua conta.

Ela fez menção de levantar-se quando ele se aproximou e sentou na cama de frente pra ela novamente pousando as mãos em seus ombros, arrependido:

- Por favor Kim, me perdoe. Eu sou um idiota, tô aqui desesperado tentando entender suas atitudes, e ao mesmo tempo louco de ciúmes deste cara que está me fazendo perder você. Se você diz ainda sentir algo por mim, e lembra de tudo o que nós vivemos- ele pediu beijando as mãos dela. – linda, vamos voltar pra nossa cidade, não sei viver sem você.

Ela soltou uma respiração profunda, e falou resignada:

- Tommy, depois de tudo o que eu tive de abrir mão em Alameda dos Anjos para vir pra cá, não seria justo voltar sem ter conseguido nada, será que você consegue entender isso? Além do mais, não suportaria voltar pra lá sabendo que perderia você de qualquer jeito. Logo você iria se cansar de me proteger e ia querer viver sua vida.

- Isso jamais vai acontecer. Você nunca me perderá, e se você escolher continuar treinando para as Olimpíadas e não der certo, e resolver voltar, ainda estarei lá em Alameda dos Anjos, esperando por você, sempre meu amor, sempre. Não importa quantos tapas você quiser dar em mim pra tentar me fazer mudar de idéia.

Kimberly sorriu, e colou seu rosto ao dele, confirmando para si mesma que jamais deixara de amá-lo. Tommy a abraçou e delicadamente fez com que ela se deitasse na cama, se deitando em seguida ao lado dela. Olhavam-se profundamente, e os lábios estavam próximos. Kimberly sentia a respiração dele próxima ao seu rosto e pensou que já não poderia mais resistir. Ele deslizou seus braços até a cintura dela e disse, ternamente:

- Eu te amo linda. Doeu demais aquela carta. Seja lá o que esteja acontecendo na sua vida, só te peço que fique comigo aqui esta noite...até que o destino interceda por nós e decida o que fazer.

- Eu te amo Tommy, aquela carta foi um grande erro e também uma grande mentira, mas existem coisas das quais você não sabe e que mudam totalmente o rumo da situação.

- Shhhhhhhiii...você vai ter tempo para me contar.- Tommy a calou com a ponta do dedo em seus lábios. Não se conteve mais e a beijou intensamente, provando a doçura dos lábios que nunca tinha esquecido. Kimberly correspondeu ao beijo entrelaçando sua língua com a dele, enquanto envolvia seus braços no pescoço dele. Tommy colocou seu corpo por cima do dela, e Kimberly o acomodou entre suas pernas, enquanto um leve suspiro escapava de seus lábios ao contato do corpo dele com o seu.

- Tommy, é melhor pararmos, eu preciso ir!- ela sussurrou enquanto ele lhe beijava a nuca e emaranhava seus cabelos.

- Não, você não vai agora, preciso de você Kim. Senti tanto a sua falta, amor.

Kimberly estava baixando todas as suas defesas, fosse qual fosse o motivo que a tinha levado a escrever aquela carta para Tommy, naquele momento já não importava mais. Só queria se entregar, deixar que ele a beijasse e a tocasse o quanto quisesse. Aquele era o momento mágico e inevitável que sempre esperara. Tommy começou a desamarrar uma das alcinhas da blusa que ela usava, enquanto trocavam beijos impetuosos sem parar. O clima estava esquentando rapidamente.Entretanto, o barulho estridente do comunicador de Tommy trouxe-os de volta à dura realidade. Tommy o havia desligado desde que viajara, mas o aparelho tinha um dispositivo de emergência criado por Billy recentemente, que tocaria mesmo que o comunicador estivesse desligado. Assustados, ambos se separaram na cama. Se recompondo, Tommy sentou-se e ligou o botão do comunicador, Kimberly permaneceu deitada em silêncio:

- Na escuta Zordon.

- SINTO MUITO INTERROMPER SUA VIAGEM TOMMY, MAS SEUS AMIGOS PRECISAM DE VOCÊ EM ALAMEDA DOS ANJOS URGENTE. VOCÊ PRECISA TELETRANSPORTA-SE IMEDIATAMENTE!

- Estou indo Zordon!- respondeu Tommy mecanicamente.

Ele voltou seu olhar para Kimberly, ela havia se levantado e estava calçando apressadamente os sapatos, seu rosto estava afogueado, o cabelo em desalinho e uma das alcinhas da blusa desamarradas.

- linda, aonde você vai?- perguntou Tommy.- Por favor, fique aqui e espere que eu volte, não faz isso comigo.

- Eu preciso ir Tommy, logo vai escurecer e eu não quero chegar tarde aos alojamentos. Além disso, você tem que ir, a equipe precisa de você.

Ela se levantou da cama, arrumou a alça da blusa e ajeitou os cabelos rapidamente com os dedos.

-Vá, assim que você teletransportar eu vou pegar um táxi pro alojamento. Nos vemos depois que você resolver esse problema.

Tommy sorriu bobo, completamente apaixonado, o coração cheio de esperanças. Ele aproximou-se dela e a beijou novamente.

- Estarei de volta logo, princesa. Nenhum monstro vai me afastar muito tempo de você.

Kimberly sorriu, mas seu sorriso era de dúvida.

- Vai logo!

Ele então se teletransportou. Quando Kimberly se viu sozinha, pegou seu celular e ligou, ao primeiro toque uma voz masculina atraente atendeu:

- Kim?

- Lucas, preciso falar com você.

**Continua...**


	3. Chapter 3

Sinopse: Seu reencontro com Kimberly faz Tommy acreditar apesar de tudo, que finalmente terá sua namorada de volta, no entanto ela esconde um terrível segredo.

Censura: T.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Passado**

- Dr. Miller compareça à emergência! Dr. Miller compareça à emergência!- repetia a enfermeira no alto falante.

O Dr. Lucas Miller, cirurgião-chefe do Hospital Memorial Holy Ghost era o único médico de plantão aquela noite chuvosa. Lanchava calmamente na cantina do hospital quando ouviu o aviso da enfermeira. Imediatamente largou o lanche sobre a mesa e correu para a sala de emergência. Ao adentrá-la encontrou três enfermeiras debruçadas sobre uma adolescente desmaiada e pálida.

- O que houve com essa moça Marge? Quem a trouxe?- o Dr. Miller perguntou a uma das enfermeiras.

- Ela foi trazida há pouco pelo treinador senhor, se chama Kimberly Hart e tem 18 anos. È uma ginasta. O treinador disse que ela queixou-se de dor-de-cabeça o dia inteiro durante os treinos e que agora à noite foi piorando, e ele resolveu trazê-la ao hospital.

- Mas ela já estava desmaiada?- ele perguntou consultando os sinais vitais da paciente.

- Não, ele disse que ela desmaiou no carro.- respondeu a enfermeira apreensiva.

- Está respirando mas seu pulso está fraco, quero 100 mg de endorfina. Vamos reanimá-la aos poucos.

A enfermeira veio com a injeção já preparada e começou a aplicá-la na paciente.

- Onde está o treinador que a trouxe?- indagou o médico.

- Está na sala de espera.- respondeu uma das outras enfermeiras. – Seu nome é Gunthar Schimdt.

O Dr. Lucas Miller então se dirigiu à sala de espera.

- Doutor?- indagou o treinador se levantando da cadeira para cumprimentar o médico assim que o viu.

- O senhor é o treinador Gunthar Schmidt ?

- Sim, sou eu.- ele confirmou.

Lucas analisou-o dos pés à cabeça, era um homem de estatura atarracada, muito branco, de cabelos loiros e ralos,já um pouco grisalhos e de ar paternal.

- Como está a Srta. Hart?

- Mandei que lhe aplicassem um antibiótico para reanimá-la. Mas preciso saber o que aconteceu.

- Doutor , ela é uma de minhas melhores ginastas, muito responsável e empenhada com os treinos. Por isso acho que talvez ela esteja treinando demais, o senhor sabe como são os jovens hoje em dia, acham que não possuem limites.

O Dr. Miller franziu as sobrancelhas, duvidoso.

- Pois bem, hoje durante os treinos ela não estava se saindo bem, disse que o motivo era uma dor-de-cabeça muito forte que a estava assolando, e como a dor-de-cabeça não passou, me ofereci para trazê-la ao hospital, foi quando ela desmaiou no carro, e isso é tudo.

Lucas Miller balançou a cabeça negativamente e disse: - Isso é muito estranho! Tem certeza que foi só isso, ela não se queixou de mais nada além da dor de cabeça?

- Certeza absoluta. Creio que o estresse é culpado disso, as ginastas se sentem pressionadas com a proximidade das competições e...

- O senhor pressiona suas ginastas?- ele perguntou, fitando o treinador desafiadoramente, o ar paternal de Gunthar Schimdt não o havia convencido.

Mas ele respondeu calmamente: - E qual o treinador que não pressiona?

Lucas deu um sorriso falso: - Está bem treinador, vou dar uma olhada na paciente. Assim que tiver um diagnóstico preciso, entro em contato com o senhor. Mas me responda uma coisa, e a família da Srta. Hart?

- A mãe vive na França e o pai na Califórnia. Por isso eu sou o responsável dela por aqui, qualquer coisa que ela precise é só falar comigo. Todas as minhas ginastas estão sempre amparadas.

O Dr. Miller deu outro sorriso falso, e em seguida retirou-se novamente para a sala de emergência. O treinador Schimdt se dirigiu para a saída do hospital e tirou o celular do bolso. Discou um número, ao primeiro toque uma mulher com a voz assustada, atendeu:

- Treinador Schimdt? Como ela está?

- Ela vai ficar bem, Baby. Já não disse isso pra você?

- Você é mesmo um monstro, se algo acontecer com essa menina, juro que o denuncio para a associação esportiva.

- Cuidado com suas palavras Baby, você está tão metida nisso quanto eu. O fato desses cinco anos nunca ter me denunciado diz o quê? Se fizer algo contra mim, virá em dobro pra você.- e com essas palavras, finalizou a ligação.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Presente**

Um raio certeiro do "monstro fazedor de gelo" atingiu Adam em cheio no braço direito; ele gritou de dor. Preocupada, Tanya correu em seu auxílio.

- Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!! Power Idiotas! Vou acabar com vocês através dos meus raios congelantes.

- Adam, está tudo bem com você?- indagou Tanya agachando-se ao lado dele.

- Não sei, não consigo mexer o meu braço, ai!

- Pessoal, o Adam não está bem!

Kat gritou de repente: - Gente, é o Tommy!

- Tommy!- gritou Rocky. – Por onde você andou cara? Esse monstro está quase congelando a gente.

- Não por muito tempo! È hora de morfar: - Zeo Ranger 1, vermelho!

- Ah coitados, vocês acham mesmo que um Power Ranger a mais, um Power Ranger a menos pode me deter?

- Adam, tudo bem?- indagou Rocky.

- Não sinto meu braço!.- Adam insistiu.

- Alpha, teletransporte Adam para o Centro de Comando. – falou Tommy ao comunicador.

Alpha teletransportou-o imediatamente para que Billy cuidasse dele.

- Tá legal seu monstro idiota, agora nós vamos acabar com você!!!- esbravejou Tommy partindo pra cima do monstro.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Eu vim assim que pude- falou Lucas à porta do quarto de Kimberly segurando sua maleta médica. – Eu disse a Baby que você não se sentia bem, por isso vim, mas que não era para contar nada ao Schimdt que não era grave, etc.

Kimberly fez sinal para que ele entrasse. Adelle, uma das ginastas que viviam no alojamento vinha chegando quando o Dr. Miller entrou no quarto de Kimberly e ela fechou a porta. Vendo a cena, balançou a cabeça negativamente e disse consigo mesma:

- Mas a Kimberly possui mesmo muitas mordomias, que cara de pau! Primeiro aquele gato veio buscá-la de manhã, e agora o médico! Não é à toa que ela é a queridinha da Baby. Queria só ver se o treinador Schimdt soubesse disso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Kim, agora me conte o que está acontecendo, te achei tão estranha no telefone. Outro problema com o Schimdt? – Lucas perguntou segurando as mãos dela ternamente.

- Lucas, eu estou me sentindo tão confusa, você não faz idéia.- ela desabafou.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas sem entender.

- Tommy está aqui- ela falou soltando as mãos dele e pondo-se a caminhar pelo quarto.

- Tommy Oliver? O cara que você deixou em Alameda dos Anjos. O que ele está fazendo aqui?

- Ele veio me pedir explicações sobre o conteúdo da última carta que mandei. Você sabe.

- E como se sentiu ao vê-lo outra vez?- Lucas perguntou, puxando a cadeira da escrivaninha dela e se sentando.

Ela sentou-se na cama e levou as duas mãos ao rosto:

- Como se o tempo tivesse retrocedido e eu nunca tivesse vindo embora de Alameda dos Anjos. Nossa, ele está tão bonito! Ele sempre foi bonito, mas há algo diferente nele, algo que o faz ainda mais especial pra mim.

Lucas sorriu: - A expressão do seu rosto diz tudo, aliás, desde que nos conhecemos nunca a vi tão alegre. E vocês conversaram sobre a carta, esclareceram tudo? Você disse a verdade a ele?

- Não fui capaz de dizer até agora- ela frisou. – E nem sei se serei, na verdade eu mandei aquela carta justamente para não ter essa conversa com ele, para afastá-lo de mim pra sempre.

- Eu sei, mas parece que não funcionou. Acho que ele te ama de verdade. E já que é assim...- ele pegou novamente as mãos dela. – Seja franca, tenho certeza que ele ficará do seu lado. Acho que nesse momento você vai precisar de toda a ajuda que puder, e eu não estou falando somente da sua família não, estou falando da ajuda do seu amor. Por que não a aceita?

- Porque não vou condená-lo junto comigo Lucas. Minha decisão já está tomada, seguirei adiante com os treinos. É só o que me resta.

- Por que é tão cruel consigo mesma? Kimberly, não se sacrifique assim, isso pode destruir você antes do tempo. Acho até que tem sido uma loucura esconder esse segredo de todos. Você precisa de esperança e motivações, e creio que a ginástica não está dando conta do recado. Viver aqui como prisioneira do Schimdt? È isso o que quer?

- Ai Lucas, eu não te chamei aqui pra me criticar! – ela falou zangada.

- Está bem Kim. Não direi mais nada sobre isso. Mas diga-me, qual a verdadeira razão para ter me chamado até aqui?

Ela respirou fundo e falou: - Quero que me ajude a fazer o Tommy me odiar. Eu pensei que inventando algo sobre eu ter encontrado outra pessoa o faria ficar longe, mas não funcionou.

- E o que sugere que eu faça para que isso venha a acontecer?- ele indagou sério.

- Quero que você venha comigo falar com ele, diga que você é o novo homem na minha vida. Daí fazemos uma cena, sei lá, e ele não vai ter outra opção senão ir embora.

Ele ficou calado por alguns segundos e em seguida falou:

- Kim, gosto muito de você, já te disse isso mais de uma vez. Porém, você foi bastante sincera dizendo que amava o Tommy, e que não podia esquecê-lo. Por isso respeitei sua decisão e aceitei ser seu amigo sem jamais me aproveitar do seu problema. E é por esse mesmo respeito que tenho por você, que não farei isso. Fale com o Tommy, resolva sua vida. Se você ainda o ama, não o perca, porque as atitudes dele indicam o quanto você é importante pra ele, e ele jamais irá te perdoar se descobrir a verdade através de outra pessoa que não seja você.

Kimberly estava com lágrimas nos olhos, completamente desnorteada.

- Se você não vai me ajudar, então saía daqui Lucas! Saia!- ela gritou apontando a direção da porta pra ele.

- Eu saio sim, ficar nervosa não faz bem a você. Mas pense no que eu disse. Te espero lá no Hospital amanhã na hora do almoço, sabe que não pode faltar.

- Saia daqui! –ela gritou. – assim que ele saiu, ela se jogou na cama chorando convulsivamente. Sentia raiva de si e de todos. Por que aquilo estava acontecendo com ela? Por que não tinha escolha?

- Tommy, eu te amo. Não quero deixar você outra vez. – ela murmurou para si mesma com a cabeça enterrada no travesseiro. Tinha que tomar uma decisão, mas ainda não sabia qual.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Assim que a luta estava acabada, e todos estavam bem, com exceção de Adam que teria de usar uma tipóia no braço direito por pelo menos uns dois dias, Tommy teletransportou-se de volta ao seu quarto de hotel em Miami. Não dera nem chance de ser interrogado sobre onde estava indo, apesar dos esforços de Billy e Kat para fazê-lo falar.

Quando retornou ao seu quarto, já era por volta das oito da manhã do outro dia, estava muito cansado fisicamente e principalmente emocionalmente. Mas não ia dormir de maneira nenhuma, precisava terminar sua conversa com Kimberly. No entanto, lembrou-se que por terem se despedido na última noite de forma apressada, não trocaram telefones, e Tommy não sabia como falar com ela, com certeza o seu número de celular não deveria ser mais o mesmo. A única solução seria ir até o ginásio novamente. Porém, era certo que o treinador não o deixaria visitá-la de novo. No entanto, havia alguém que talvez pudesse ajudá-lo: - Baby!- falou consigo mesmo, e saiu do quarto rapidamente em direção à lanchonete para tomar café, depois pegaria um táxi e iria até o ginásio.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ao chegar ao ginásio, caminhou sorrateiro até à recepção onde se encontrava Baby. Através do vidro viu-a lendo despreocupada. Deu duas batidinhas no vidro para ser notado. Ela o olhou surpresa:

- Sr. Oliver! Se estiver aqui para se despedir de mim ótimo, mas se veio ver novamente a Srta. Hart creio que não será possível, regras da casa, mas se quiser vê-la de novo pode voltar daqui a uns dois meses. Aliás, o que aconteceu ontem que a coitadinha chegou aqui não se sentindo bem, mandou chamar até o Dr. Miller.

- Mandou chamar um médico?- Tommy perguntou sem entender. – Mas quando nos despedimos ontem ela me pareceu bem.

- Não sei, de qualquer forma o senhor não poderá vê-la hoje.

- Baby, eu vim aqui porque preciso muito de um favor seu.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas: - Que tipo de favor?

- Nada que não esteja ao seu alcance amável senhorita- Tommy falou galante, Baby sorriu. Ele então retirou um papel dobrado do bolso. – Pode entregar isso a Kim pra mim? Diga a ela que esperarei por uma resposta agora.

- Não sei não!–ela respondeu. – Se o treinador Schimdt souber de alguma coisa, terei problemas.

- Que nada, ele nem vai saber. Por favor!- insistiu Tommy.

- Ah está bem ! Está bem! –ela concordou. Pegou o papel entregue por Tommy enfiou no bolso do uniforme, e em seguida pegou um bloquinho e uma caneta. – Me espere lá fora, não quero correr o risco de que o treinador Schimdt o veja aqui.

Tommy não pôde conter um sorriso: - Obrigado Baby, obrigado mesmo!

- Agora vai rapaz!- ela falou indicando a saída com o dedo indicador.

Assim que Tommy saiu, Baby colocou os óculos de leitura tentando ganhar um ar de seriedade ainda maior do que o que possuía e seguiu para o ginásio. Kimberly estava afastada das outras ginastas, fazendo o seu alongamento para dar início ao treino. Baby a viu de longe, mas antes de se aproximar dela cumprimentou o treinador Schimdt que estava escorado na grade de proteção da quadra.

- Bom dia treinador!- ela saudou educadamente.

- Bom dia, Baby!- ele respondeu de volta. – Algum problema?

Baby sabia que ele fizera aquela pergunta por que não era comum ela sair da recepção para ir até o ginásio, imaginando que ele fosse perguntar algo assim, já tinha pensado na resposta antecipadamente.

- A mãe da Srta. Hartie acabou de telefonar. Como eu sei que o senhor não gosta que suas ginastas saíam daqui para atender ao telefone no meio do treino, resolvi anotar o recado e trazê-lo aqui para que ela o responda por escrito, e eu possa repassá-lo para a mãe dela que ligará de volta. O senhor sabe, coisas de mãe são importantes.

- Faz muito bem, Baby. Leve logo o recado para ela.

- Obrigada senhor, com licença. – e dizendo isso, Baby foi até Kimberly. Ao vê-la, Kimberly indagou com o olhar o motivo de ela estar ali, mas antes que pudesse perguntar alguma coisa, Baby mostrou-lhe o pedaço de papel dizendo:

- Senhorita, seu cavalheiro deseja falar-lhe. Mandou-me como portadora oficial desse bilhete.

Kimberly abriu-o imediatamente, e leu com o pensamento:

"linda, por favor não fuja de mim. Precisamos terminar nossa conversa. Diga quando e onde poderemos nos ver outra vez? Sempre seu, Tommy. (55567890- telefone do hotel)".

Um sorriso escapou de seus lábios, não conseguiu evitar. Seu amado Tommy ainda queria vê-la, mesmo ela tendo afirmado que existia outra pessoa em sua vida. Sim, ele a amava de verdade, e embora ela lutasse consigo mesma, o amava também.

Baby percebendo que ela já tinha acabado de ler o bilhete colocou em suas mãos o bloquinho de anotações e a caneta.

- Ande rápido com isso menina, o treinador Schimdt está olhando.

Kimberly então se apressou em escrever a resposta, entregando o novo papel a Baby, e guardou em sua bolsa de ginástica o bilhete de Tommy.

- Nossa, isso é tão excitante! Sinto-me a própria ama de Julieta auxiliando-a a encontrar-se com seu Romeu.

Kimberly sorriu, e Baby deu meia volta, passando pelo treinador Schimdt com o semblante mais sério do mundo. Lá fora, Tommy estava ansioso, ao ver Baby vindo em sua direção, caminhou até ela com tanta pressa que tropeçou no próprio sapato desamarrado e se estabacou no chão. Baby o ajudou a se levantar, ele sempre fora um estabanado.

- Acalme-se Romeu! Aqui está a resposta da sua Julieta!- ela falou entregando o papel a ele, que o leu vorazmente em pensamento:

" Tommy, ligo pra você hoje às 18 h, e combinamos tudo."

O coração de Tommy deu um pulo até a boca e voltou, ele queria pular de alegria, gritar para o mundo que não existia homem mais feliz do que ele. Deu um abraço tão apertado em Baby que quase a derrubou ao chão.

- Rapaz cuidado! – ela falou, fingindo estar zangada. – Olha lá o que vão fazer hein?! Não se esqueçam da responsabilidade, se é que me entende!.- e dizendo isso ela voltou novamente para dentro do prédio. Tommy saiu caminhando sem rumo pela rua, olhou no relógio, ainda eram 09:45. O dia seria longo, mas ele teria tempo suficiente para se preparar para o momento tão esperado.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Durante o dia inteiro, Kimberly se concentrara nos treinos evitando pensar em Tommy. Na hora do almoço foi até o hospital encontrar Lucas. Mas não tocou no assunto, apesar dele ter perguntado em que pé andavam as coisas. Depois de almoçar sozinha em um restaurante próximo ao hospital, retornou para o ginásio e treinou até umas 4 h quando então o treinador Schimdt liberou as ginastas, dizendo que daria o fim de semana de folga para todas. Kimberly pensou que essa era a oportunidade que precisava para se encontrar com Tommy, que se danassem os seus problemas, queria vê-lo esta noite, o bilhete a havia deixado ansiosa. Estava guardando suas coisas em sua bolsa de ginástica, quando uma de suas amigas ginastas se aproximou:

- Kim, quais seus planos pra hoje à noite? Eu a Candance, a Vivian e a Louise vamos ao _Nash_ dançar um pouco. Quer vir com a gente? Hoje é sexta-feira e o lugar deve estar cheio de gatinhos.

- Não obrigada Adelle, estou muito cansada. Acho que vou só pegar um cinema sozinha mesmo, e depois venho pra casa dormir.

- Hum, vai sair com o médico?- perguntou Adelle, maldosa.

- Que médico?- Kimberly indagou.

- O Dr. Miller, ué! Vi ele indo pro seu quarto ontem, aliás, sei que o tem visto com bastante freqüência, desde aquele seu peripaque há três meses.

- Tive uma baixa de pressão ontem, por isso ele foi ao meu quarto.- ela falou, se justificando, porém sem dar mais explicações.

- E pra isso precisa de médico domiciliar?- ela insistiu.

- Adelle, não amole a Kim- falou Louise. – Ela provavelmente deve ter um encontro com o cara misterioso de cabelos compridos que veio buscá-la ontem.

- Ah sim. – Adelle recordou-se. – Então tá divirta-se! Ai como eu gostaria de ter a mesma sorte, homens de cabelos compridos e médicos? Onde vocês estão?

As duas riram, mas Kimberly não achou graça nenhuma. Pegou sua bolsa e saiu caminhando séria para fora da quadra.

- Quem cala consente não é?- falou Adelle e Louise concordou. Candance que escutara a conversa, mas não tinha se pronunciado, falou:

- Meninas, cuidem da vida de vocês! E se não se apressarem, vou ao _Nash _somente com a Vivian.

Ah não!- as duas disseram juntas e seguiram Candance para fora da quadra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De tanto imaginar o que Kimberly diria para ele quando telefonasse, Tommy acabou pegando no sono. Passara a manhã inteira andando por Miami, resolvera comprar algo para levar para os pais, e assim também se distraía não pensando no que Kimberly iria dizer. Entretanto, depois do almoço, já mais do que cansando, principalmente levando em consideração o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior, foi para o hotel tomou um longo banho, deu um rápido alô para os pais e adormeceu.

Às seis horas em ponto o ruído estridente do telefone o acordou. Ele sentou-se na cama sobressaltado, e virou-se para olhar a hora no relógio digital do criado mudo.

- 6 h? Droga!

Ao terceiro toque do aparelho atendeu, se preocupando em disfarçar que estivera dormindo: - Alô?

- Tommy?- a voz de Kimberly soou duvidosa ao telefone.

- Kim!- ele falou, o coração batendo descompassado. – Vovoce jáa estátá vindo pra cá?- perguntou guaguejando, e se sentiu idiota, mas Kimberly fingiu não ter notado.

- Acho que sim. – ela respondeu hesitante.

- Kim, se você não quiser conversar aqui no hotel ,a gente pode ir a um outro lugar...- mas antes que ele terminasse de falar ela o cortou.

- Não, prefiro que conversemos no seu quarto de hotel mesmo- sua voz soou receosa.

Tommy engoliu em seco, nervoso. A queria muito, mais do que ela poderia imaginar, mas estava em pânico, com medo de não se controlar e fazer algo que pudesse magoá-la. Por isso tentou tranqüilizá-la:

- Saiba que o fato de você vir até aqui não significa que irá acontecer algo...você sabe o que quero dizer não é?

- Eu...- ela começou a dizer algo, mas não terminou. Tommy continuou:

- linda, sei que as coisas aconteceram muito rápido ontem, mas isso não significa que...- ele pausou, Kimberly soltou uma respiração profunda. – A única coisa que quero te dizer é que eu te amo, só venha pra cá amor, é tudo o que eu quero.

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos que pareceram eternos a Tommy, ele pensou consigo mesmo: "Deus, será que eu a estou assustando, mas é que não agüento esperar mais."Até que finalmente Kimberly respondeu: - Devo chegar aí em 40 minutos.- e dizendo isso ela desligou o telefone.

Nesse momento, Tommy segurou o fio do aparelho com tanta força que quase o quebrou. Já estava quase para ter um enfarto de tanta ansiedade. Mas aí se deu conta de que havia se esquecido de uma coisa importante. Procurou na carteira:

- Nenhuma camisinha!.- lembrou a voz de seu pai, dizendo que ele não deveria correr riscos. Tinha pouca experiência sexual, duas namoradas anteriores a Kimberly em Stone Kennel, nunca fora um cara promíscuo, e em Alameda dos Anjos, apesar de nunca ter acontecido nada entre ele e Kimberly sempre tinha uma camisinha na carteira para qualquer eventualidade, embora ela nunca tivesse notado. Porém, com tantas coisas na cabeça para se preocupar acabou esquecendo desse detalhe tão importante. Seria o fim se algo como uma gravidez acontecesse com ela nesse momento. Ele também não estava preparado para ser pai, ainda não decidira nem que curso fazer na faculdade.

Não que realmente fosse acontecer, mas precisava estar preparado. Era um ranger precisava estar preparado pra tudo. Por isso, já que tinha algum tempo antes dela chegar resolveu sair para providenciar isso e quem sabe algo para comerem, porque provavelmente a noite seria longa.. Levantou-se da cama, tomou outro banho, vestiu calças jeans, camiseta branca e uma jaqueta também jeans. Amarrou os cabelos e saiu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tommy não se demorou muito na loja de conveniências, logo estava de volta ao seu quarto de hotel, cada vez mais ansioso com a chegada de Kimberly. Estava sentado em uma poltrona no quarto contando os minutos quanto seu celular tocou a musiquinha do Superman. Pegou o aparelho e leu no visor: - Billy!. – resolveu atender: - Fala, Billy!

- Tommy, por onde tem andado? Não atende meus telefonemas, nem os da Kat. Fui até sua casa e perguntei pros seus pais onde estava, e adivinhe a minha surpresa quando sua mãe acabou me confessando que está na Flórida, e é obvio que sei o motivo.

Tommy sorriu: - Sim Billy é verdade. Te conto tudo quando eu retornar na segunda-feira, mas por favor não conte nada pros outros, principalmente pra Kat, ok?

- Está bem, você sabe que eu sou um sarcófago, não se preocupe. Mas como está indo? Conseguiu falar com ela?

Nesse momento, o telefone do quarto tocou. Provavelmente era a recepção avisando que ela havia chegado.

- Olha Billy, conversamos depois. Preciso resolver um assunto urgente. Tchau.

- Ok, vou ficar aguardando seu retorno então. Um abraço.

- Outro.- falou Tommy finalizando a ligação, apressado. Atendeu ao telefone do quarto: - Pois não?...Sim, diga a ela que pode vir.

Tommy se levantou da cama arrumando-a, e olhou-se no espelho para se certificar se estava apresentável. Logo ouviu duas batidinhas na porta, respirou fundo e abriu, soltando um inevitável suspiro de admiração ao vê-la. Estava ainda mais linda do que no dia anterior. Dessa vez usava um vestido casual preto acompanhado de um bolero de linha da mesma cor, e por incrível que pareça botas de cano médio que torneavam suas pernas. Os cabelos castanhos estavam presos com um delicado broche que deixava escapar algumas mechas pelo rosto, dando-lhe um ar despreocupado.

Vendo que ele estava paralisado à porta, Kimberly perguntou, tímida:- Será que eu posso entrar?

- Sim, é claro!- Tommy respondeu acordando de seu transe e afastou-se da porta para que ela entrasse, em seguida fechando-a atrás de si.

Os dois estavam ambos muito tensos. Kimberly tentou quebrar um pouco a tensão:

- Demorei muito?

- Não, chegou bem na hora.- ele apressou-se em responder. – Quer beber alguma coisa? Eu comprei champagne, achei que era um momento especial.- ele perguntou, não muito certo se ela iria aceitar.

- Adoraria. – ela respondeu com um sorriso.

Ele trouxe duas taças e serviu uma a ela, sentando-se na poltrona enquanto ela se sentava na cama. Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, sem saber o que dizer um ao outro. Para Tommy havia ainda muitas perguntas a serem respondidas, e para Kimberly muitas dúvidas ainda pairavam, no entanto a única certeza que ambos tinham naquele momento era que tudo o que queriam era ficarem juntos. O amanhã ainda estava longe, aproveitariam a noite.

**Continua...**


	4. Chapter 4

Sinopse: Kimberly se rende aos encantos de Tommy, mas Kathy não está disposta a desistir dele tão fácil.

Censura: M.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo 4

- Kim você está bem?- foi a primeira pergunta que ele fez a ela após passarem alguns minutos em silêncio degustando a champanhe da única garrafa que ele havia comprado.

- Eu estou bem.- ela respondeu. – Por que pergunta isso?

- È que hoje de manhã, quando estive no ginásio, a Baby me disse que você sentiu-se mal e mandou chamar um médico. Fiquei preocupado, há algo errado?

Kimberly engoliu em seco, e disfarçou: - Não, claro que não. Foi só uma baixa de pressão, eu tenho andado muito estressada, você sabe, conversamos sobre isso ontem.

- Mas agora está tudo bem?- ele insistiu, sem levar muito em conta as palavras dela, estava se sentindo muito tenso.

- Sim.- ela respondeu sem ter muita certeza do que estava dizendo.

Tommy respirou fundo tentando conter sua própria tensão, levantou-se da poltrona, depositou sua taça de champanhe no criado mudo e ergueu um dedo convidativo na direção dela: - Vem cá!

Sua voz soou macia e carinhosa aos ouvidos de Kimberly, mas ela permaneceu sentada na cama, estática. Tommy a questionou:

- Por que não quer chegar mais perto de mim? Não vou te morder.- ele gracejou dando um belo sorriso a ela.

Kimberly suspirou consigo mesma e respondeu:

- Não tenho medo de você Tommy, tenho medo é de mim...-ela hesitou, nervosa. - Quando eu estava vindo aqui pro seu hotel pensei em um monte de coisas, e te confesso que cheguei a cogitar em esquecer tudo o que temos pra resolver e... me atirar em seus braços mas...

- Mas o quê?- ele indagou sério, tomando as mãos dela, o olhar cheio de desejo.

- Não seria justo com você e...

Mas antes que ela terminasse de falar suspirou surpresa ao sentir Tommy levantá-la da cama, puxando o corpo pequeno dela sem nenhum esforço, enlaçando-a com seus braços. Falar já não era mais necessário, pelo menos não naquele momento. Permaneceram no meio do quarto por um bom tempo apenas abraçando um ao outro. Tommy tinha seus braços envoltos nas costas dela, enquanto Kimberly pressionava seu rosto na camisa branca dele sentindo-se inteiramente segura no calor do abraço dele.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha dela: - Oh Deus, amo você!.- ela disse impulsiva. Um turbilhão de emoções tomava conta dela. Tommy sorriu e acariciou os cabelos dela, soltando-os, até que se espalhassem sobre os ombros formando uma linda cascata marrom dourada.

- Isso parece um sonho!- ela murmurou.

Tommy riu baixinho, entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos dela: - Você já me disse isso uma vez, princesa.

- Eu sei, é que estar com você é sempre igual a um sonho, e eu não quero acordar mais- ela falou aconchegando-se ainda mais no abraço dele.

Ficaram mais algum tempo abraçados, somente sentindo a respiração um do outro, e o bater dos corações descompassados, ansiosos por unirem-se em um só corpo, em um só espírito.

Kimberly afastou-se dele por um momento e o fitou nos olhos. Ele tinha uma expressão enfeitiçada, porém cheia de amor naqueles olhos castanho- escuros.

- Eu quero te conhecer!- ela disse finalmente, correndo os dedos pelo rosto dele.

- Você me conhece Kim, melhor do que qualquer pessoa no mundo.

- Eu sei- ela concordou. – Mas não conheço tudo o que gostaria de conhecer, e quero que você me conheça também, de todas as maneiras.

Tommy beijou a cabeça dela, sua testa e por último seus lábios: - Eu quero que você seja minha esta noite- disse tão suavemente que ela quase não ouviu.

- Eu serei!- ela respondeu puxando-o para si a fim de beijá-lo novamente.

Após a junção de suas bocas, Kimberly começou a puxar a jaqueta de Tommy para baixo. Vendo o esforço dela, Tommy a retirou rapidamente. Kimberly então correu seus dedos pelo peito dele através da camiseta branca, e logo começou a puxá-la também, desesperada por vê-lo por completo, conhecer tudo sobre Tommy Oliver. Assim que ele estava livre da camisa, Kimberly deu um passo para trás para olhar melhor o corpo dele.

Já o tinha visto sem camisa muitas vezes, na praia ou jogando basquete no parque, mas dessa vez era diferente. Ele estava se despindo pra ela, que não continha sua admiração ao ver os músculos de atleta dele. Kimberly se aproximou dele e começou a acariciar com a ponta dos dedos lentamente seu peito nu, sorrindo enquanto brincava de contar as costelas dele. Tommy estava surpreso com a iniciativa dela, mas não se mexia do lugar, faria tudo o que ela quisesse. Ela elevou o olhar até os ombros dele e viu uma pequena cicatriz um pouco abaixo da clavícula.

- È uma cicatriz de laser. – ela disse, tocando-o.

- Excelente diagnóstico, doutora. Eu tenho outra na minha coxa.

- Ferido no cumprimento do dever?- ela gracejou.

- È, não é fácil ser um ranger, tanto faz se sou o tigre branco ou o falcão alado dos céus- ele falou, sorrindo.

Kimberly sorriu de volta, ela também tinha sua cicatriz de combate, da época em que era uma ranger, e se as coisas continuassem correndo desse jeito, ele a veria logo. Ela continuou tocando o peito dele, explorando-o. Tommy se mantinha passivo nesse momento, permitindo a ela completar sua exploração. Finalmente, ela chegou ao botão da calça jeans dele e sentiu-se tímida, parando a sua própria exploração do corpo dele, para que ele pudesse começar a explorá-la também. Então ela disse: -È a sua vez, tigrão.

Kimberly se sentou na cama e Tommy agachou-se começando a tirar as botas dela. Suas mãos tremiam um pouco, mas nada que pudesse atrapalhar. Retirou uma bota de cada vez e beijou os pés macios de Kim. Ela começou a tirar o casaquinho, mas Tommy a impediu:- Não. – disse em seu ouvido. – Imagino isso desde que te conheci.

Ela deu uma pequena risada: - O que mais você fazia quando pensava sobre mim?- perguntou maldosa.

- Que tal se eu mostrar a você?- ele respondeu tirando o bolero dela, que tremeu subitamente ao sentir o ar frio do quarto. Delicadamente ele a faz levantar-se da cama, e começou a despi-la do vestido preto, abaixando as alças bem devagar, aproveitando o momento, despindo-a até a cintura. Tommy correu os olhos pelo corpo dela, extasiado. Por baixo do vestido preto, ela usava um sutiã cor-de-rosa pálido sem alças, contrastando com sua pele branca. Com dificuldade de desvencilhar-se da esplendorosa visão dos seios dela sob o sutiã, Tommy voltou seus olhos para os de Kim, e encontrou-os nervosos.

- Você faz idéia do quanto é bonita?- ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- São seus olhos que me fazem assim.- ela falou se levantando da cama e ficando na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo puxando-o para si e sentindo o calor da pele dele contra a dela. A pele dele era tão suave quanto a de uma criança, e Kimberly sentiu a luxúria tomar conta dela enquanto acariciava as costas dele.

Ele continuou retirando o vestido dela, escorregando o tecido por suas coxas até os pés descalços. Tommy envolveu as mãos em sua cintura, deslizando-as até suas coxas enquanto a fez ficar sentada na cama outra vez. Quando ele se aproximou dela para beijá-la novamente, sentiu outra vez o toque delicado de suas mãos, mas dessa vez ela estava disposta a despir o resto de suas roupas. Com um movimento rápido, ela desabotoou as calças dele e desceu o zíper pra baixo, permitindo que uma parte de sua anatomia que já há algum tempo se encontrava desconfortável, pudesse finalmente respirar.

Kimberly deu um meio sorriso ao vê-lo corar levemente diante de sua situação óbvia perante ela, e pôs-se a tentar puxar as calças justas dele para baixo.

- Acho que vou precisar de ajuda aqui!- ela disse, sua voz soou baixa, sedutora.

Tommy imediatamente retirou os sapatos, as meias e as calças, quase rasgando-as de tanta pressa, ficando diante dela somente usando sua cueca estilo boxer preta. O desejo dele agora estava ainda mais óbvio. Sem mais se conter, ele puxou delicadamente Kimberly pela cintura, para em seguida cair sobre os lençóis com ela.Uma mistura de membros e pele, jamais quebrando o beijo. Ele estava sobre ela agora, assustadoramente largo e lindo. Ela sentia a respiração presa na garganta ao perceber o que estavam prestes a fazer, era inevitável.

Ele rolou-os colocando-os de lado. Sua mão direita tocou o fecho do sutiã dela disposto a abri-lo, no entanto ele olhou mais uma vez nos olhos dela procurando algum sinal de dúvida, algo que pudesse pará-lo. – Não pense, quero sentir seu toque!- ela murmurou para ele, e guiou a outra mão dele para seu seio, pousando-a lá. Surpreso, ele nem se preocupou mais em pensar. Com um único movimento desabotoou o sutiã dela e removeu-o rapidamente jogando-o ao chão. Ele começou a tocar os seios dela tão gentilmente como costumava tocar suas mãos. Kimberly sabia que desde o momento em que o vira pela primeira vez no ginásio de Alameda dos Anjos pertencia a ele, por isso se guardou para esse momento, tinha que ser com ele não importava que rumo suas vidas tomariam depois. Era algo que estava em seus ossos, em sua alma, e agora estavam explorando ao máximo essa conexão, ela sentia seu sangue pegar fogo só de pensar no que estava por vir.

Kimberly gemeu quando Tommy deu pequenos beijos e mordidinhas em seu pescoço sem tirar as mãos dos seios dela. O gemido dela deixou Tommy ainda mais excitado enquanto ele substituía as mãos pelos lábios nos seios dela, provando-os.

- Você é tão doce!- ele disse, sentindo-se completamente embriagado por ela.

O gosto da pele dela reagia como fogo, incinerando os sentidos de Tommy, e ele mal podia esperar para sentir mais. A mão dele deslizou até a barriga dela encontrando uma pequena cicatriz.

- Onde conseguiu esta?- ele perguntou acariciando-a. Ela sorriu, e respondeu macia:

- Em uma batalha contra Rita antes de você se tornar um ranger. Quase fomos arruinados.

Ele não poderia imaginar um trabalho mais perigoso do que o que faziam, mas era sua missão; Zordon os havia escolhido para manter o planeta seguro das influências malévolas. Afastou esses pensamentos e se concentrou no que estava fazendo. Beijou a cicatriz dela, e pôs-se a acariciar-lhe a barriga com a língua, contornando o umbigo. Ela estava achando tudo surpreendentemente prazeroso, o medo já quase a havia deixado.

- Vire-se!- ele sussurrou de repente, surpreendendo-a.

- Por quê?- seus músculos ficaram tensos.

A boca dele continuava explorando a barriga dela e ela queria que ele descesse mais para acariciá-la onde ela estava começando a vibrar de excitação. Tommy levantou a cabeça e olhou para ela: - Porque quero te ver por completo!

Kimberly obedientemente virou-se e ouviu a dificuldade dele em respirar, e ela sabia que era por causa da visão da tatuagem de um símbolo japonês que tinha feito na parte baixa dos quadris, recentemente.

Ele passou os dedos sobre ela: - Quando fez essa tatuagem?

- Não faz muito tempo. Acho que foi o maior ato de rebeldia que eu já consegui cometer.- ela gracejou.

Tommy sorriu: - È linda, o que significa?

- Significa em japonês "Leve-me de volta para o lugar que eu amo". Fiz essa tatuagem quando decidi ficar aqui na Flórida, pra sempre me lembrar que existe um lugar onde fui muito feliz e para onde um dia poderei voltar.

Tommy beijou a tatuagem: - È um bom local para uma tatuagem, ninguém pode ver ao menos que você esteja nua. È como uma surpresa secreta para um homem sortudo o bastante para chegar tão perto assim de você.

- Agora você conhece um dos meus segredinhos sujos- ela brincou.

- Quero conhecer todos.

Tommy colocou-se novamente sobre ela, distribuindo-lhe beijinhos nos lábios, nariz e nuca. Um arrepio gostoso percorreu-lhe o corpo quando sentiu Kim mordiscar-lhe o lóbulo da orelha. Desceu novamente aos seios dela e sugou um de cada vez, dando leves mordidinhas nos mamilos rosados, fazendo-a gemer:

- Oh Tommy, isso é tão bom!

O som sedutor da voz dela seguido de uma carícia inesperada com os pés na sua região sensível quase o fez perder a compostura.

- Kim, por favor! Desse jeito não vou agüentar muito tempo.

Toda a tensão sexual reprimida por quase três anos de namoro estava vindo abaixo, e Tommy e Kimberly sentiam-se desesperados para satisfazerem o desejo de seus corpos de ficarem juntos.

- Eu te quero agora Tommy! Preciso de você, amor.- Kimberly murmurou, seus olhos cor de avelã fitando os olhos escuros dele com ternura e lascívia ao mesmo tempo.

Tommy beijou-a rapidamente nos lábios e enganchou os dedos na calcinha cor-de-rosa dela, retirando-a completamente. Em seguida ele se levantou da cama apenas para se despir também de sua última peça de roupa. Kimberly correu seus olhos pelo corpo inteiro dele, não resistindo à tentação de tocá-lo e quando Tommy se aproximou dela novamente na cama, deslizou seus dedos por ele, acariciando-o com cuidado e curiosidade. Ele suspirou ao sentir o toque dela e a beijou profundamente como nunca a beijara antes, a língua movendo-se para dentro e para fora do modo como ela queria que ele fizesse dentro dela.

- Kim...- ele gemeu.

Ela sorriu maliciosa. Sentia-se selvagem, agressiva, querendo descobrir cada centímetro do corpo dele, e tomá-lo para si.

Com um pouco de força, mas sem machucá-la, Tommy jogou-a na cama e uniu momentaneamente seu corpo ao dela, ambos gemeram ao contato. Tommy imaginou que nem mesmo se transformar em um ranger havia gerado tanta adrenalina quanto aquilo. Ele a surpreendeu tocando-a em seu centro de prazer, fazendo-a gemer um pouco mais alto. Os dedos dele dançavam ao longo de sua pele, explorando-a ao máximo, fazendo-a remexer-se inquieta na cama.

- Sim...Tommy...não pare!- ela repetia sem parar, gemendo baixinho com a respiração entrecortada.

Ele a fazia sentir-se tão quente que a sensação chegava quase a ser febril. Nunca em seus sonhos mais proibidos imaginou que isso poderia ser tão bom. Tommy a acariciava com a língua e os dedos, simultaneamente. Naquele momento para ele não restava mais dúvida nenhuma de que iria prosseguir com isso até o final. No entanto, tinha algo que ele precisava saber sobre ela. Seria Kimberly virgem ainda ou ele não precisaria se preocupar em ter cuidado ao possuí-la? Mas como perguntar isso? Desde que se reencontraram ela não tinha dito nada a respeito, mostrando-se arisca à tentativa dele de tentar descobrir. Mas enfim, não tinha saída. Precisava saber, não queria machucá-la.

- linda?- ele chamou-a em meio ao seu devaneio de prazer.

- Tommy...que...- ela respondeu vaga, ainda presa às sensações maravilhosas que ele estava provocando.

- Kimberly, antes que continuemos, eu preciso saber, você ainda é virgem?

O semblante dela de repente tornou-se tenso, frio, toda a paixão explícita em seus olhos momentos antes quando gozava das carícias dele, se desvaneceu. Ela sentou na cama rapidamente, como que impulsionada por um sentimento de raiva que vinha surgindo do fundo de seu ser. Mas antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa que destruísse o momento sublime deles Tommy a calou com um beijo.

- Princesa, estou te perguntando isso porque quero que seja especial, para não machucá-la, e principalmente para que você possa desistir antes de fazermos algo que possa vir a se arrepender.

Ela emaranhou os dedos nos cabelos dele. Seu coração batia a mil por hora.

- Sim amor, eu sou virgem. Mas jamais me arrependeria de fazer isso com você. – ela enlaçou seus dedos com os dele, ternamente. – Eu te amo, Tommy Oliver, por muitas razões, mas em especial por ser assim tão gentil comigo. E você não vai me machucar, eu quero isto. Quero você me possua, quero-o dentro de mim.- ela se deitou na cama, os braços abertos pra ele, convidativos: - Me ame Tommy, sou sua.

As palavras dela quase fizeram Tommy perder os sentidos. Desesperadamente, ele procura na carteira o pacote de camisinhas que havia comprado. Retirou uma do envelope e logo estava pronto para ela. Os olhos dela no escuro brilhavam com uma intensidade quase sobrenatural quando ele finalmente deitou-se sobre ela, sustentando seu peso com os braços. Kimberly abraçou-se a ele com força, envolvendo as pernas ao redor do corpo dele, empurrando-o diretamente para sua intimidade. Neste primeiro contato, ambos gemeram e Tommy sentiu o impulso de tomá-la rapidamente, mas controlou-se. Ele a beijou profundamente, enquanto a possuiu lentamente sentindo o calor líquido dela vindo em ondas.

Tommy em seus pensamentos mal podia acreditar que ele e Kimberly estavam fazendo amor. Há apenas dois dias atrás estava em um avião mal sabendo se conseguiria conversar com ela, e agora estavam ali, unidos. Então, de repente, Kimberly gemeu desconfortável, Tommy estava agora completamente dentro dela, e se deu conta da situação.

Era a primeira vez dela, não devia estar sendo muito fácil, quem sabe estaria sentindo dor? Tommy preocupou-se, e sussurrou de encontro a seus lábios enquanto se movimentava bem devagar dentro dela.

- linda, você está bem?

- Sim, eu estou bem.- sua voz demonstrava desconforto, mas determinação também. – Por favor, não pare!

Beijando-a novamente, Tommy continuou os movimentos de vai e vem nela, até que seu corpo estivesse perfeitamente adaptado ao dele. Kimberly se sentia cheia, completamente dominada pelo amor dele, e a sensação de desconforto logo começou a tornar-se quase imperceptível. Tommy aumentou ainda mais a intensidade nela, e Kimberly começou a gemer prazerosamente, repetindo sem parar:

- te amo, te amo, te amo. Tommy! – gritou enquanto suas unhas deslizaram pela costa dele arranhado-o, provocando deliciosas sensações nele.

Tommy estava sem fôlego e quebrou o beijo deles por um momento, olhando para Kim que jogou sua cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos; os cabelos castanhos espalhados sobre os ombros e travesseiros. Tommy achou-a incrivelmente linda e sexy.

- Mova-se comigo Kim!- ele pediu agarrando os quadris dela que o acompanharam no mesmo ritmo frenético.

Ele já não estava mais tendo o mesmo cuidado do início, e ela pareceu não se importar com isso. Pelo contrário, a forma como se movia só o instigava a ir mais e mais rápido nela. Kimberly não parava de gemer seu nome, e de vez em quando um grito lhe escapava dos lábios. Tommy sentiu que já não ia agüentar mais, logo o prazer lhe dominaria por completo, mas ele queria garantir que ela também conseguiria. Com toda a força que lhe restava usou as mãos para tocá-la novamente, ao mesmo tempo em que a penetrava e logo pôde sentir os espasmos de prazer dela tomando conta de seu corpo. Nesse momento, Tommy começou a sentir a explosão de seu próprio prazer, enquanto ele gritou o nome de sua amada fechando seus olhos, para em seguida cair exausto à cama.

Assim que conseguiu abrir os olhos, Tommy virou-se para Kim ao seu lado, que sorriu docemente:

- Eu estive lá no céu com você!

- Sim, era isso, o céu!- ele concordou beijando a mão dela, enquanto as batidas de seu coração iam diminuindo aos poucos. – Eu te amo tanto, linda.- ele disse beijando-a delicadamente nos lábios.

E dizendo isso, ele se levantou da cama rapidamente, indo em direção ao banheiro para recompor-se. Kimberly enrolou-se no lençol e esperou-o. Ele logo voltou do banheiro, enrolado em uma toalha e segurando um lenço úmido. Sentou-se na cama e beijou-a novamente, para em seguida colocar a mão com o pano embaixo do lençol. Kimberly sorriu embaraçada, e perguntou:

- O que está fazendo? Isso está gelado!

- Só estou cuidando para que você fique mais confortável.- ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Você me surpreende mesmo, amor. Ela falou aconchegando-se a ele que já estava se deitando na cama outra vez ao seu lado.

- Prometa que nunca mais vai me deixar.- ele pediu beijando a ponta do nariz dela.

Kimberly nada disse, fechou os olhos e fingiu estar adormecida. Aquela era uma promessa que talvez ela não pudesse cumprir nunca. Mas naquele momento, a última coisa que queria era pensar nisso. Bastava estar lá com ele abraçada, ouvindo as batidas do coração dele e sua respiração morna em seu pescoço depois de terem feito amor. Tommy também não falou mais nada, e uma vez aconchegado a ela, logo adormeceu com a certeza de que nada agora seria capaz de separá-los.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O dia amanheceu chuvoso em Alameda dos Anjos, tornando o ambiente convidativo para se permanecer na cama dormindo até altas horas da manhã. No entanto, o clima frio não era o suficiente para fazer com que Katherine Hillard fizesse o mesmo. Andava de um lado para o outro no quarto, sentindo-se irritada, nervosa e muito agitada desde que Tommy Oliver simplesmente sumira da cidade há dois dias. Era verdade que ele havia retornado, como bom líder que era, quando a equipe precisou de ajuda com o último monstro do Império das Máquinas. Mas depois disso não o vira mais. Tentou perguntar aonde ele ia, mas recebeu respostas evasivas. Sua cabeça já estava explodindo com tudo isso. Teria ele ido atrás de sua ex, Kimberly Hart?

- Não, isso não!- gritou para si mesma.

Tanya, sua melhor amiga e companheira de quarto, assustou-se com o grito inesperado.

- Kat? O que aconteceu? Você está bem?

- Me desculpe Tanya- ela falou sentando-se em sua cama. – È que não ando muito bem ultimamente.

- Faço idéia do por quê.- Tanya falou, também sentando-se em sua cama.

- O Tommy sumiu há dois dias Tanya, e não deu notícias. Já liguei um milhão de vezes pro celular dele e ele não atende.

- Estaria ele com o Jason?- Tanya perguntou.

- Acho improvável ele ter viajado pra Suíça, ele teria me dito.

- Já interrogou o Billy?

- È claro que sim, mas ele jura que não sabe de nada.

- E você acredita nele?- Tanya indagou.

- È claro que não. Pra mim o Billy anda me escondendo alguma coisa.

Tanya fez cara de preocupada:

- Você acha que...

- Não Tanya não, pelo amor de Deus não diz uma coisa dessas. Já faz três meses, ele tem que tê-la esquecido.

- Kat, você sabe muito bem que eles namoraram por anos, não foi só uma paquerinha à toa, deve ter significado muito pra ambos.

- Nossa, como eu a odeio!- Kat falou, desabafando.

- Você não tem o direito de odiá-la Kat, ela o conheceu primeiro do que você.

- Eu sei Tanya, me desculpe. Mas é que eu estou completamente apaixonada por ele. Você sabe que eu tentei lutar contra isso, mesmo depois daquela carta infeliz que ela mandou pra ele. Eu até o apresentei a outra garota, pra fugir dos meus sentimentos. Mas não consegui Tanya, não consegui!- ela falou enterrando a cabeça entre as mãos.

Tanya levantou-se de sua cama e sentou-se ao lado dela, abraçando-a.

- Eu sei amiga, mas infelizmente não mandamos no coração. Você não manda no seu, e ele não manda no dele. Se Tommy tiver ido atrás da Kimberly é provável que...

- È provável que estejam nesse momento dormindo juntos. Ai, sofro só de pensar!

- Calma Katherine!- Tanya falou segurando os ombros da amiga. – Não sofra por antecipação, Kimberly disse na carta que o deixou por outro. Se o Tommy foi pra lá vai acabar constatando isso, e então ele vai sofrer mais ainda, e por isso vai precisar de alguém para consolá-lo, e você vai estar aqui, hã?

Katherine levantou da cama de um salto:

- Não, não vou estar aqui. Se o Tommy foi mesmo atrás da Kimberly eu vou descobrir, e onde quer que ele esteja vou encontrá-lo.

- Aonde você vai agora?- Tanya perguntou, assustada com as atitudes da amiga.

- Interrogar o Billy outra vez.

- Calma Kat, se o Billy sabe de alguma coisa e não te contou nada, por que contaria agora?- ela empurrou a amiga de modo que ela se sentasse novamente na cama. – Senta aí, eu tive uma idéia!

- Que idéia?- Kat indagou sem entender.

- Você, e Billy já ligaram pro Tommy milhões de vezes. Se tomou alguma decisão e não quer ser incomodado, vai continuar ignorando vocês porque sabe que querem saber a respeito do que ele anda fazendo. Mas e se eu ligar? De repente ele pode achar estranho e pensar que é algo importante com a equipe, sei lá, daí ele atende o telefone e eu posso tentar arrancar alguma coisa dele, o que acha?

- Talvez dê certo, Tanya.- Kat concordou.

- E o melhor de tudo, vou fazer um desvio de chamada para que ele não saiba de imediato que sou eu quem está ligando.

- Como aprendeu a fazer isso Tanya?

- Adivinha!- falou Tanya, divertida.

- Billy!- as duas falaram juntas.

- Ótimo. Então liga logo!- pediu Kat, impaciente.

- Acalme-se, me deixe pelo menos lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes está bem?

Kat a abraçou: - Você é a minha melhor amiga mesmo, não tenho nenhuma dúvida sobre isso.

- Pára, sua boba!- Tanya falou empurrando-a. – Vamos descobrir logo onde o seu amado Tommy está.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A melodia estridente do celular despertou Kimberly de seus sonhos. Era por volta das oito da manhã e o dia já estava bastante claro. Instintivamente, ela tentou se sentar na cama de olhos fechados, porém sentiu que algo a prendia. Abriu os olhos e se deparou com o braço de Tommy abraçado ao seu corpo. Sorriu, não tinha sido um sonho afinal. Estendeu o braço com dificuldade e pegou o aparelho no criado mudo. Apertou imediatamente o botão "send", sem nem mesmo olhar a origem do número:

- Tommy?- indagou uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha.

- Quem está falando?- Kimberly indagou de volta, sem reconhecer o som daquela voz.

- È a Tanya- respondeu a voz do outro lado da linha. – Esse celular é do Tommy Oliver?

Nesse momento, Kimberly se deu conta de que havia atendido o celular de Tommy pensando que fosse o seu, que ainda continuava em sua bolsa desde a noite anterior.

- Alô?- insistiu a voz do outro lado da linha.

- È sim, é dele.- respondeu Kimberly.

- Então quem está falando?- Tanya perguntou temendo pela resposta.

- Aqui é Kimberly Hart- ela respondeu prontamente.

Tanya quase deixou cair o celular de suas mãos. Kat a olhou assustada:

- È ela, não é?- a expressão de seus olhos era de fúria.

Mas Tanya não respondeu, em vez disso desligou o aparelho rapidamente.

- Alô? Alô?- Kimberly insistiu do outro lado da linha, mas Tanya já havia desligado.

Confusa, Kimberly pousou o aparelho cuidadosamente no criado mudo e se voltou para Tommy que começara a despertar.

- Bom dia, princesa! –ele respondeu sonolento puxando-a para si. – Você dormiu bem?

Ela limitou-se a sorrir. Tommy sorriu de volta, bobo. Tudo parecia perfeito.

- Acho que sonhei que o meu celular estava tocando- ele comentou.

- Não foi sonho, uma garota ligou pra você.

- Uma garota?- ele espantou-se. – E não disse o nome?

Kimberly balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Então deve ter sido engano- ele concluiu.

- Com certeza não, ela me perguntou se esse celular era de Tommy Oliver.- seu tom de voz denotava ciúme.

- Então só pode ter sido uma das meninas. Como eu viajei sem dizer nada a ninguém, talvez estejam preocupadas.

- Talvez Katherine esteja preocupada- Kimberly falou libertando-se do abraço dele e fazendo menção de se levantar da cama.

- Aonde você vai?- ele indagou.

- Tommy, eu preciso ir.- ela respondeu, séria.

- Precisa ir pra onde? Você não tinha dito que o Schimdt tinha dado o fim de semana inteiro de folga pra vocês.

- Sim, mas isso não incluía passar as noites fora do alojamento.- ela se levantou finalmente, enrolando-se no lençol e pondo-se a recolher suas roupas pelo quarto.

Tommy sentiu-se inseguro, por isso apressou-se em perguntar:

- Está arrependida do que nós fizemos ontem à noite?

Kimberly voltou seu olhar pra ele e sorriu:

- Você é tão bobo!

Ele irritou-se: - Acho que é você quem quer me fazer de bobo!

- Então está certo! Eu quero fazer você de bobo porque eu sou uma mulher insensível que te traiu e terminou com você através de uma carta. Eu não presto mesmo!- ela falou indo em direção ao banheiro segurando suas roupas.

Tommy levantou-se da cama de um salto, e correu até ela agarrando-a antes que ela entrasse no banheiro.

- Não Kimberly, chega de me fazer de bobo. Eu te amo e sei que você está querendo fugir de mim outra vez.

- Me solta!- ela pediu, zangada.

Os olhos dele travaram nos dela, havia fúria em ambos, o suficiente para no momento seguinte caírem um nos braços do outro beijando-se impetuosamente. Kimberly largou suas roupas no chão juntamente com o lençol que a cobria. Logo os dois estavam na cama outra vez amando-se com a mesma paixão desenfreada da noite anterior. Se Kimberly estava procurando motivos para se afastar de Tommy, com certeza estava enveredando pelo caminho errado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- O quê? Você vai pra Flórida?- Tanya esbravejou para Kat. – Está maluca? O que vai fazer lá?

- Vou atrás do Tommy.- ela respondeu abrindo o armário e jogando algumas roupas em cima da cama.

- Katherine Hillard, caia na real! Se a Kimberly atendeu o celular dele é óbvio que estão juntos.

- Eu preciso ver com os meus próprios olhos!- ela insistiu.

- E para quê? O que você vai poder fazer em relação a isso? E o que dirá ao Tommy quando o encontrar?

- Que é loucura voltar com a Kimberly depois do que ela fez.

- Kat, quem é você pra decidir o que é melhor pro Tommy? Estar apaixonada por ele não te dá esse direito.

- Tanya, se você é mesmo minha amiga, não tente me impedir.- ela falou largando diversos objetos pessoais entre suas roupas na cama. – Eu vou telefonar pro aeroporto e reservar minha passagem.

- Vai estourar o seu cartão de crédito?

- Vou Tanya, vou.- e dizendo isso ela saiu porta afora, mais do que disposta a ir atrás de Tommy.

Tanya preocupou-se: - Preciso avisar aos meninos, se não fizermos alguma coisa isso vai dar o maior problema.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

Sinopse: Lisa Green, treinadora e ex-ginasta mais famosa dos Estados Unidos dará uma festa para escolher suas duas novas discípulas. Muitos dólares estão envolvidos e Schimdt não irá medir esforços para comer uma fatia dessa torta. Kimberly está completamente atordoada com os últimos acontecimentos e começa a questionar se está fazendo a coisa certa. Katherine parte para Flórida na companhia de Billy, disposta a confrontar seus sentimentos.

Censura: K 

Capítulo 5

O treinador Gunthar Schimdt adentrou o estacionamento do campus I da Universidade Federal de Miami com muita pressa. Quando estacionou o carro em sua vaga costumeira cantou pneus, e acabou deixando o veículo em uma posição nada adequada. Mas isso não pareceu aborrecê-lo, aliás, quando desceu do carro estampava um enorme sorriso. Praticamente voou pelos corredores até chegar ao ginásio, mas ao se aproximar da recepção, seu sorriso desvaneceu-se, Baby não estava lá. Olhou para o relógio, já passavam das nove da manhã. Irritou-se e franziu o cenho. Enfiou a mão no bolso do elegante casaco, que estranhamente estava usando ao invés da velha camiseta estilo pólo, e retirou o celular, discando um número rapidamente. Ao terceiro toque uma voz sonolenta atendeu:

- Alô?

- Mas onde diabos você está, Christine Baker? Já passam das nove da manhã.

- Treinador Schimdt?- ela indagou assustada.

- Mas é claro que sou eu, quem pensou que fosse? O Papa?

- Não senhor é que...

- È que o quê? Eu acabo de chegar ao ginásio com algo importantíssimo para dizer as garotas e nem sequer encontro você na recepção!!!- ele estava mesmo zangado.

Baby suspirou fundo e pensou consigo mesma, "È hoje!".

- O que estou tentando dizer é que, o senhor mesmo deu o fim de semana inteiro de folga para as meninas.

- Ah sim claro- ele falou em tom irônico. – Você disse bem, **eu** dei o fim de semana de folga para **as meninas**, obviamente isso não se estendia a **você**; em segundo lugar, eu dei os **dias**, logo todas teriam que voltar pela parte da noite e **dormir nos alojamentos**, espero ter deixado isso bem claro e em terceiro lugar...ah não interessa o terceiro lugar. O fato é que quero que você acorde todas essas preguiçosas e mande que desçam até o ginásio porque tenho um comunicado importantíssimo para fazer a elas. Está certo Baby?

- Claro, o senhor manda!- ela respondeu mecanicamente, embora a vontade que sentia naquele momento era de engasgá-lo com o fio do telefone.

Baby desligou o aparelho e levantou-se sem muita vontade da cama, o técnico havia arruinado seus planos de dormir até a próxima vinda do cometa Halley. Tomou um banho mais do que rápido, e vestiu-se. Mirou-se no espelho e irritou-se, o uniforme de trabalho fazia-a parecer ainda mais gorda.

- Que se há de fazer!- comentou consigo mesma, e em seguida retirou-se de seu quarto indo acordar as meninas.

Saiu batendo de quarto em quarto, ouvindo lamúrias e protestos de quem não estava nem um pouco afim de ser acordada. Entretanto, ao bater no quarto de Kimberly, não obteve resposta:

- Srta. Hart?- ela chamou educadamente.

Mas a resposta foi o silêncio, bateu mais algumas vezes insistentemente e nada até que ouviu uma voz maldosa atrás de si.

- Ela não voltou ontem à noite.

- Como é que você sabe Adelle?- Baby perguntou encarando-a. – Ficou acordada a noite toda na porta do quarto dela esperando-a chegar?

- Nada disso Baby. Todo mundo sabe que ela foi se encontrar ontem com aquele cara misterioso de cabelos compridos, e que você provavelmente está acobertando tudo.

- Cuidado com o que fala, menina!- esbravejou Baby confrontando-a.

- Cuidado com o quê?- Adelle encarou-a de volta, os olhos azuis brilhando de ódio. – Você sempre a protegeu, ela sempre foi a coitadinha e a queridinha do treinador Schimdt, eu já estou cansada. O técnico precisa saber quem ela é de verdade!

- Quem ela é o quê?- Candance apareceu no corredor, junto com outras ginastas que vieram ver a confusão. – Que ela é melhor pessoa e ginasta que você Adelle? Quem sabe se deixasse toda a sua inveja de lado melhorasse bastante nos treinos.

- Ohhhhhhhhh!- exclamaram as outras.

Adelle voltou-se para Candance disposta a enfrentá-la, mas Baby interveio:

- Vamos, já chega! O técnico quer ver todas vocês lá no ginásio agora mesmo, deixem que da Srta. Hart cuido eu, é minha função. E quanto a você Adelle, se contar alguma coisa sobre Kimberly para o treinador Schimdt eu mesma conto a ele sobre o seu romance com o entregador de pão.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- exclamaram as ginastas. Candance sorriu triunfante. Adelle engoliu em seco e saiu na frente das outras indo em direção ao ginásio.

- Andem meninas, podem ir! O show acabou!- Baby ordenou.

As ginastas obedeceram a Baby e seguiram todas para o ginásio, apenas Candance permaneceu. Quando as duas ficaram sozinhas, Baby usou sua chave mestra e destrancou o quarto de Kimberly entrando lá com Candance. Tudo estava do jeito como ela havia deixado, ela não dormira mesmo lá. A cama estava intocada.

- Oh Deus, Romeu e Julieta não teve final feliz!- exclamou Baby.

- Então ela foi mesmo se encontrar com o rapaz de cabelos compridos?- indagou Candance sorrindo. – Por isso que ontem a peguei sorrindo como boba na hora do café da manhã.

- Pois é, mas com cara de boba vou ficar eu quando o treinador perguntar por ela e eu não souber onde ela está.

- Escuta Baby- Candance falou tocando o ombro dela para tentar acalmá-la. – Por que não tentamos ligar pra ela, para avisar que o treinador quer ver a todas nós hoje. Daí enquanto ela chega dizemos a ele que está um pouco indisposta no quarto, mas que mesmo assim vai descer logo, só precisou de um tempo para melhorar.

- Não sei se isso vai funcionar. E se ele resolver vir chamá-la aqui pessoalmente, sabe como ele é.

- Por isso mesmo é que eu vou permanecer aqui no quarto dela ajudando-a para que "melhore" e desça logo.

- Você é um gênio, Srta. Faith.

- Obrigada.- Candance sorriu.

Nesse momento, Louise Maguire apareceu na porta do quarto, aflita. Pela forma como estava respirando com certeza subira as escadas correndo.

- Baby, Baby! O técnico vai explodir, é melhor você descer logo. Ele está perguntando pela Candy e pela Kimberly.

- Ah sim, Deus, vamos! – Baby falou benzendo-se e indo atrás de Louise que correra de volta para as escadas.

Assim que as duas se afastaram, Candance fechou a porta do quarto de Kimberly e retirou seu celular do bolso da bermuda jeans. Rezava para que Kimberly atendesse o telefone, caso contrário o técnico ia mesmo explodir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Batidas insistentes na porta fizeram com que Billy literalmente explodisse mais um de seus inventos, as faíscas dispararam pelo quarto inteiro e chegaram até a passar rapidamente por debaixo da porta. Lindsay Cranston franziu o cenho zangada, seu filho estava mais uma vez aprontando das suas.

- Meninos, está tudo bem? O que estão fazendo? Por acaso isso é alguma tarefa da escola?- ela perguntou curiosa. Na noite anterior, Billy havia chegado com Rock em casa dizendo que o amigo dormiria lá porque tinham muita coisa para estudar, agora ela já estava começando a duvidar se isso não passava de mais um dos experimentos malucos do filho.

- Estamos bem mãe, mas agora estamos muito ocupados. Tomamos café depois.- Billy respondeu rapidamente para livrar-se logo de sua mãe, estava trabalhando em algo muito importante com Rock, uma espécie de estabilizador para os comunicadores que serviria para sugá-los de volta a sua própria dimensão caso fossem seqüestrados por algum de seus inimigos.

- Já sei que não tomarão café agora- ela respondeu vencida. – Mas é que Katherine está aqui e disse que precisa muito falar com você. Acho que devia falar com ela me pareceu muito aflita.

Billy e Rock se entreolharam. O Império das Máquinas estaria aprontando no sábado de manhã? Algum de seus amigos estaria precisando de ajuda? Billy guardou rapidamente as baterias, os neurotransmissores e outros objetos estranhos que estavam utilizando embaixo da cama. Destrancou a porta e olhou para a mãe com ar de inocência, o rosto estava ligeiramente encardido por causa da explosão.

- Bom dia tia Lindsay- Rock saudou.

- Bom dia querido- ela respondeu de volta esfregando os dedos no rosto de Billy.

-Filhinho, o que está fazendo? Já te disse para não brincar com coisas perigosas.

- Mãe não me trate como criança, não estamos brincando. È um projeto da escola, não é Rock?- Billy falou afastando os dedos insistentes da mãe.

- Sim claro, um projeto muito importante, vale duas notas pra prova de física.- Rock confirmou sem ter muita certeza do que estava dizendo.

Ela fez uma expressão de quem concordava com os dois. Billy então, para evitar mais perguntas puxou Rock pelo braço conduzindo-o para a sala onde se encontrava Kat.

- Billy?- Lindsay o chamou antes que ele chegasse à sala. Billy voltou-se para a mãe, e Rock seguiu em frente indo cumprimentar Katherine.

- O que foi mãe?- Billy indagou.

- Só mais uma coisa.- seu tom de voz denotava preocupação. – Não tem algo que queira me contar? Ah sabe, Katherine me pareceu mesmo aflita.

- Do que está falando mãe?- Billy perguntou com medo da resposta.

- Bem, só quero que saiba que se estiver acontecendo alguma coisa pode contar comigo e com seu pai sempre querido, é só isso.

Billy sorriu balançando a cabeça negativamente:

- Está bem mãe, obrigado.

E dizendo isso ele finalmente chegou até a sala. Katherine estava sentada ao lado de Rock no sofá, sua expressão parecia realmente preocupada.

- Oi Kat, aconteceu alguma coisa?- Billy foi logo perguntando.

- Bem...- ela hesitou olhando para Rock, este ofendeu-se.

- Tudo bem Kat, se está com um problema e não confia em mim para contar, eu espero vocês conversarem lá no quarto do Billy.

- Sim Rock, eu gostaria- ela confirmou.

- Seja feita a sua vontade. – Rock falou levantando-se do sofá e indo para o quarto de Billy.

- Me desculpe Rock, não é nada com você, é que é um assunto particular.- ela falou desculpando-se.

- Tudo bem. – ele respondeu já entrando no quarto e fechando a porta.

Assim que estavam completamente sozinhos, Billy olhou para Kat com uma expressão interrogativa. Kat foi direto ao assunto:

- È sobre o Tommy, eu sei que você sabe onde ele está.

- Eu já devia saber. – Billy respondeu nem um pouco surpreso. – Não vou mentir pra você Kat, eu sei onde ele está. Mas te digo uma coisa, ele não quer ser incomodado.

- Ele está na Flórida não é mesmo?

Agora Billy ficou surpreso:

- Como sabe?

- Tanya telefonou pro celular dele hoje de manhã e adivinhe quem atendeu.

- Sortudo filho da mãe!- Billy falou sorrindo, já tinha captado a mensagem.

- Como é que é?- Kat indagou irritada.

- Olha, desculpe Kat. Se você já sabe onde ele está, e com quem ele está, por que veio me procurar?

- Porque preciso saber exatamente onde ele está na Flórida.- ela respondeu resignada.

- E para quê?- Billy perguntou, mas já sabia a resposta.

- Vou atrás dele.- ela respondeu sem rodeios.

- Você vai o quê?- ele questionou assustado.

- O que você ouviu, vou atrás dele. Eu preciso ir e você sabe o por que.

- Kat- ele falou sentando-se ao lado dela no sofá e tomando as mãos dela ternamente. – Eu sei que está apaixonada por ele, você me disse quando voltamos das montanhas, mas não acha que é loucura ir atrás dele? E quando chegar lá vai dizer o que a ele? Sinto muito te dizer, mas Tommy ama a Kimberly, eles tem uma coisa rara, são como almas gêmeas, sei lá.

Ela puxou as mãos das mãos dele.

- Eu sei disso, mas é inevitável, estou apaixonada por ele, e por mais absurdo que acho que isso vai lhe parecer, acredito que a única forma de esquecê-lo é vendo-os juntos, é tendo certeza absoluta de que eles voltaram e não irão mais se separar. Quando eu vi o Tommy pela primeira vez, eu fiquei loucamente apaixonada mesmo estando enfeitiçada pela Rita, foi a coisa mais estranha e maravilhosa que já me aconteceu na vida. Mas aí quando vi Tommy e Kimberly juntos senti essa coisa de alma gêmea que você falou e me mantive afastada. Daí a Kimberly terminou tudo com ele e eu tive a minha grande chance, mas não podia desperdiçá-la. Por isso apresentei a Heather pra ele, pra ganhar tempo porque eu sabia no fundo que não ia dar em nada. Só que a Kimberly está no meu caminho de novo e eu simplesmente não consigo aceitar isso.

- Eu entendo você Kat, mas tem de estar preparada pro fato quase certo de que os dois estão juntos de novo, e acho que agora mais unidos ainda do que quando a Kim morava aqui em Alameda.

- Vou estar preparada, mas preciso ir até a Flórida. Me ajude Billy, por favor.- ela implorou a ele.

Billy ficou alguns minutos em silêncio, digerindo as palavras dela. De repente, sua mãe apareceu na sala:

- Está tudo bem crianças? Não querem mesmo tomar café?- e dando pela falta de Rock no recinto, questionou: - E onde está o Rock?

- Sim mãe, queremos tomar café. O Rock foi até o quarto pegar o nosso projeto pra mostrarmos a Kat, não é Kat?

- Sim, é isso mesmo.- respondeu Katherine sorrindo de modo bastante convincente, já estava menos aflita.

- Então vou pôr a mesa pra vocês. – ela falou retribuindo o sorriso de Katherine e indo em direção à cozinha.

- Olha só Kat...- Billy apressou-se em dizer assim que a mãe saiu. – Você vai atrás do Tommy, mas eu vou com você. Essa é a minha condição pra te ajudar a encontrá-lo.

- Você ir comigo? Mas por quê?- ela indagou.

- Porque se os dois estiverem realmente juntos, vai precisar de uma boa desculpa para sair dessa situação.

- E o que vai dizer aos seus pais sobre viajar pra Flórida? Você sabe que não tenho que dar satisfações a ninguém, minha família está toda na Austrália.

- Esse é só um mero detalhe. Anda, vamos chamar o Rock e tomar café para entreter a minha mãe. Depois vamos até a oficina do meu tio James.

- Fazer o quê lá?- ela perguntou sem entender.

- Espere e verá.- ele respondeu misterioso puxando-a pela mão para que fossem tomar café.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Mas onde raios se meteram a srta. Hart e a srta. Faith?- esbravejou o treinador Schimdt para Baby e as demais ginastas.

- Já disse ao senhor que a Kimberly estava indisposta e por isso Candance ficou cuidando dela. Mas ela só precisava de um momento, já deve estar descendo.

- Baby você já me disse isso há trinta minutos atrás. Agora me responda como é que eu posso dar uma notícia tão importante como essa sem a presença das duas?

- Acho que o senhor podia ir logo dizendo do que se trata, duvido muito que a Kimberly e a Candance irão descer agora.- falou Adelle, maldosa.

- Por que Srta. Andersen, sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei?

- Bom, é que...- mas antes que Adelle pudesse dizer alguma coisa para prejudicar Kimberly, Baby a cortou:

- Acho que a srta. Andersen só está preocupada com Kimberly, mas eu já disse a ela que não é nada demais, que ela irá descer logo. Com certeza um café da manhã com **pão** **fresquinho** irá fazer bem a Kimberly e a todas daqui a pouco.- Baby falou olhando maldosamente para os olhos de Adelle.

- Se a srta. Hart está tão indisposta assim acho que devíamos chamar o Dr. Miller e...- Schimdt começou, mas uma voz o interrompeu.

- Não será necessário treinador, eu estou bem. Que comunicado tão importante é esse que o senhor tem para nos fazer?- Kimberly apareceu atrás do treinador, trajando um moletom esportivo e calçando tênis, Candance havia conseguido alertá-la.

- Srta. Hart, é um prazer vê-la de pé e bem de saúde creio eu. E a senhorita Faith?

- Estou aqui treinador- Candance falou chegando logo atrás de Kimberly.

- Ótimo, então acredito que agora podemos começar.- o técnico falou satisfeito. – Meninas, recebi um importantíssimo comunicado da Associação Desportiva de Miami avisando sobre uma grande festa que será dada aos mais influentes treinadores, diretores e é claro ginastas famosos.

As meninas entreolharam-se sem entender. Baby franziu a sobrancelhas em uma expressão duvidosa.

- O motivo pelo qual esta festa estará sendo realizada, além é claro do de sempre arrecadar fundos para entidades carentes, será recrutar ginastas para serem incluídas no programa de treinamento de Lisa Green.

Dessa vez suspiros de surpresa foram ouvidos, as meninas mal podiam acreditar. Lisa Green foi a melhor ginasta e agora era a melhor treinadora dos Estados Unidos, a que tinha em seu currículo inúmeras ginastas ganhadoras de medalhas de ouro.

- Sei que estão surpresas, mas não fiquem tão animadinhas assim. Lisa Green só escolherá duas garotas, e elas com certeza terão de ser as melhores.

- Essa é a minha grande chance!- exclamou Adelle sem conseguir se conter.

- Não sei não Adelle, acho que tem comido pão demais.- gracejou Louise. As demais ginastas riram, exceto Kimberly, ela não parecera muito contente com a notícia. Aliás, a impressão que tinha era a de que não estava nem ali, apenas seu corpo estava presente, sua mente ao contrário divagava.

- Sem piadinhas fora de hora srta. Maguire, vamos nos concentrar.- disse Schimdt. – Bem, agora que já sabem disso acredito que não irão se importar se eu suspender o fim de semana de folga para que treinem bastante, agora ainda com mais afinco. Mas antes que eu me esqueça, tem um detalhe que não mencionei. Lisa Green escolherá duas ginastas dentre todas as associações desportivas da Flórida. Portanto, eu só levarei à festa duas possíveis candidatas, então fiquem espertas. Hoje às cinco da tarde farei minha seleção, quero ver a apresentação impecável da rotina de todas. E isso é tudo por enquanto.

As meninas olharam-se decepcionadas, apenas duas seriam escolhidas, sabiam que aquele era o momento de dar ainda mais duro.

- Baby venha comigo, preciso acertar umas coisas com você.- chamou Schimdt, e Baby o seguiu. – Ah meninas, antes que comecem a treinar estão liberadas para tomar café, mas comam algo leve, nada de pão, principalmente a srta. Andersen.- Schimdt gracejou, talvez estivesse cismando alguma coisa sobre o entregador de pão.

As ginastas riram, Adelle ficou envergonhada. As meninas então seguiram para os alojamentos, estavam todas com fome e não conseguiriam treinar nada sem tomar café. Candance e Kimberly permaneceram no ginásio. Kimberly estava com um ar estranho, parecia realmente perdida em seus pensamentos, Adelle arriscou puxar assunto:

- Kimberly, sei que não tenho o direito de me meter na sua vida, nunca conversamos por mais de cinco minutos desde que chegou aqui, mas posso perguntar onde esteve noite passada?

Kimberly olhou séria pra ela, a pergunta a havia tirado de seus devaneios.

- Candance, agradeço muito por ter me alertado essa manhã sobre essa pequena reunião com o técnico Schmidt mas...

Antes que ela continuasse, Candance a cortou, desculpando-se:

- Tudo bem não precisa me contar, me desculpe. Mas quero que saiba que se precisar conversar, desabafar sei lá sobre qualquer coisa, pode contar comigo.

Kimberly sorriu: - Obrigada Candance.

- Me chame de Candy, todo mundo chama.

- Está bem Candy. Então quais são suas expectativas sobre a seleção do técnico para essa festa? Lisa Green é mesmo a melhor.

Candance sorriu: - Então você estava prestando atenção. Bem, acho que é o sonho de toda a ginasta, mas não sei se o técnico me escolherá.

- Acredite em mim, você é a pessoa que mais tem chances por aqui.- Kimberly falou puxando-a pelo braço. – Anda, vamos conversar na cozinha antes que não sobre café pra gente.

As duas seguiram juntas rindo e conversando em direção aos alojamentos. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo na Flórida, sentiu que finalmente havia encontrado uma amiga. Mas era cedo para dizer se podia confiar mesmo nela, no entanto existia alguém que estava muito longe, mas que podia ser contactada sempre que ela precisasse: Trini. Conversaria com ela pela Internet assim que tivesse uma oportunidade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Você entendeu tudo o que eu disse, Baby?- indagou Schimdt não muito disposto a explicar tudo de novo.

- Sim é claro- ela respondeu irônica. – Entendi que o senhor quer vender essas garotas como se fossem suas propriedades.

- Ora Baby, não seja tão melodramática. Não posso entregar minhas melhores ginastas para Lisa Green sem receber uma boa quantia em troca.

- Se ao menos elas recebessem uma parte do dinheiro que vai ganhar. E tem outra coisa, se já escolheu quais são as garotas que vai levar porque marcar essa seleção com elas?

- Baby, você sabe que sou um cara justo. Tenho que dar chances iguais.

- Você é mesmo um crápula. Você já contou a Lisa Green o que faz com as garotas para que elas sejam as melhores ginastas?

- Cale a boca, Baby. Não fique falando sobre assunto aqui nem de brincadeira. Já disse a você que está tão envolvida nisso quanto eu, e que agora não tem mais volta. Sua mãe tem estado muito confortável na casa de repouso onde a coloquei.

- Eu sei, e é por isso que não o denuncio. Mas o senhor não fica preocupado aonde isso pode levar? As conseqüências que podem trazer para as meninas. Há uns meses atrás a srta. Hart...

- O que aconteceu com a srta. Harti foi uma simples enxaqueca, só isso. Além do mais, a srta. Faith tem respondido muito bem às minhas expectativas, o que prova que o que aconteceu com a srta. Hart não está vinculado ao processo. Portanto as duas estão aptas a treinar com Lisa Green.

Baby balançou a cabeça negativamente, se sentia péssima por estar colaborando indiretamente com Schimdt.

- Então Baby, eu espero que tenhamos ficado entendidos.

- Sim senhor.- ela respondeu mecanicamente. – Mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?

- Sim, eu já ia me esquecendo. Mande um convite para o Dr. Miller, aquele xereta que adora ficar procurando agulha em palheiro. Como meu avô já dizia mantenha os amigos perto, mas os inimigos mais perto ainda. Vou indo Baby, estarei aqui ás cinco para a seleção, que as meninas estejam prontas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katherine chegou alvoroçada ao seu apartamento, sorrindo como nunca. Depositou as chaves cuidadosamente na mesinha de entrada, e chamou pela amiga:

- Tanya, Tanya! Você está em casa?

- Aqui na cozinha.- ela respondeu. – Estou começando a preparar nosso almoço. Onde esteve a manhã inteira?- ela perguntou na esperança de que ela tivesse ido, após seu rompante de fúria e ciúme dar uma caminhada pelo parque, e agora estaria retornando com a cabeça mais fria e idéias mais sensatas.

- Fui até a casa do Billy.- ela respondeu pegando uma maçã na fruteira sobre a mesa de quatro cadeiras e mordendo-a.

- E?- Tanya indagou.

- Eu disse a ele que quero ir até a Flórida falar com o Tommy.

- E ele com certeza deve ter te persuadido a desistir da idéia, não é mesmo?

- Ao contrário, ele se ofereceu para ir junto comigo.

Tanya derrubou ao chão o pacote de macarrão que estava abrindo para cozinhar.

- O Billy ficou maluco?!- exclamou.

- Não ficou maluco, Tanya. Você não entende? Eu preciso ir até a Flórida. Preciso fazer alguma coisa pelos meus sentimentos.

- Mas e os sentimentos da Kimberly?- indagou Tanya tentando fazê-la voltar à realidade.

- E por acaso ela teve algum ao mandar aquela carta terrível para o Tommy?

- Kat, não cabe a nós duas, nem ninguém julgar as atitudes de Kimberly. Se você tivesse alguma coisa com ele eu ficaria do seu lado. Mas nunca rolou nada entre vocês. Amiga, pensa bem, você ainda vai acabar saindo magoada dessa história.

- Não Tanya, minha decisão já está tomada. Irei até a Flórida e irei hoje após o almoço.

- Tudo bem então.- ela respondeu já cansada de discutir. – E vocês irão como, vai mesmo estourar o cartão de crédito?

- Nada disso, Billy tem um plano.

- Sabem que não podem teletransportar de um lugar a outro por motivos pessoais, a não ser que tenham a permissão de Zordon. Billy vai falar com ele?

- Não, ele disse que existe um outro jeito, e eu confio nele.

Tanya balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não adiantava falar mais, a decisão de Kath já estava tomada.

- Então só posso te desejar boa sorte.

Kat abraçou a amiga.

- Tanya, vai dar tudo certo, eu prometo!

Tanya fez cara de quem não acreditava muito nisso, mas que esperava desesperadamente que a amiga tivesse tomado a decisão certa.

- Está bem, vou te ajudar a arrumar as suas coisas.- Tanya falou finalmente.

Katherine sorriu: - Assim é que se fala!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Já passava meia hora do horário do almoço. Kimberly estava deitada em seu quarto no alojamento para ginastas. Estava muito cansada porque passara a manhã inteira no ginásio treinando sua rotina para a grande seleção daquela tarde. Achava estranho que o técnico Schimdt tivesse dado uma notícia tão importante como aquela assim em cima da hora, mas ele era mesmo estranho e não competia a ela questionar suas decisões. Gunthar Schimdt era um dos melhores treinadores dos Estados Unidos, ficando atrás somente da lendária Lisa Green. "Meu Deus", pensou. "Por que estou sentindo tanto receio de ser escolhida. Há uns dias atrás isso seria considerado a grande chance da minha vida, tudo pelo qual tenho lutado desde que saí de Alameda dos Anjos".

A verdade é que sua vida nos últimos dois dias tinha mudado de rotineira para imprevisível, como nos tempos em que fora ranger. Nunca se sabia o dia de amanhã, e seu reencontro com Tommy Oliver havia mesmo feito uma bagunça em sua vida, dado um nó na sua cabeça e em seus sentimentos.

Meses atrás quando tomara a decisão de escrever para Tommy terminando com ele para poupá-lo do que estava acontecendo com ela, que nem ela mesma tinha certeza ainda do que seria não imaginou que ele fosse capaz de voltar e confrontá-la daquela maneira. E desde o primeiro momento em que o viu no ginásio, sabia que estava perdida. Seu coração batia descompassado só de lembrar da última noite e também da manhã seguinte. Apesar do cansaço se sentia leve como uma pluma, flutuando até o teto do quarto.

- Tommy!- murmurou para si mesma remexendo-se inquieta na cama. – Por que não começamos isso em Alameda dos Anjos? Tudo seria tão diferente agora.

Esticou o braço e pegou o celular sobre a escrivaninha. O aparelho piscava avisando que seis mensagens tinham sido recebidas. Kimberly selecionou-as e não se deu ao trabalho de ler as primeiras cinco, eram todas de Lucas Miller, com certeza preocupado porque ela não dera mais notícias. Lucas era um excelente amigo, e desde que se conheceram tornara-se um hábito, praticamente um vício falarem-se todos os dias. No entanto, apesar da estranha atração que Kimberly sentira por ele desde o início, a presença de Tommy em Miami a fizera se esquecer de tudo. Sua alma sempre pertencera a ele e agora seu corpo também.

Desinteressadamente, ela continuou selecionando as mensagens, até que percebeu que a sexta não era de Lucas. Sorriu consigo mesma, um gostoso frio percorreu-lhe o estômago quando começou a lê-la:

"_Princesa, amo-te desde nossa primeira troca de olhares, quero-te a cada segundo do meu dia, tu assolastes a minha existência como um furacão, arrancando a minha vontade, empurrando-me de roldão ao abismo..."__1__, para sempre seu, Tommy._

As palavras dele no celular quase fizeram Kimberly parar de respirar. Ele nunca havia escrito palavras como aquelas em todo o tempo que namoraram. Tommy havia mesmo amadurecido, e Kimberly estava gostando do que começara a descobrir sobre ele. Então era isso, concluiu consigo mesma, não queria ser a escolhida de Lisa Green; naquele momento nem sabia mais se ainda queria ser ginasta. Sua mente estava completamente confusa, tudo o que importava era seu amor por Tommy.

- Ai meu Deus, o que eu vou fazer? Só uma pessoa pode me ajudar. Trini.

E dizendo isso ela levantou-se de um salto da cama, iria até o cyber mais próximo, quem sabe conseguiria falar com Trini.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Mas o que é que isso?- Kathy indagou olhando de soslaio para aquele estranho e velho veículo na oficina de James Cranston, tio de Billy.

- Tá parecendo a Trini falando quando mostrei isso a ela pela primeira vez. Vou dar a mesma resposta que dei a ela, eu o chamo de **besouro.**

- Pode até ser, mas pra mim tá mais com cara de "Herbie, se meu fusca falasse".- Kat gracejou. – Billy, você quer ir até a Flórida em um fusca? Provavelmente chegaremos lá em 20050.

- Nem tudo é o que parece Katherine.- Billy disse, sorrindo. Em seguida abriu a porta do fusca e jogou suas coisas no banco de trás, fazendo menção para que Kat fizesse o mesmo. Ela entregou sua mochila cor-de-rosa a ele e fez cara de dúvida:

- Billy, você tem certeza que isso vai dar certo. Mesmo que a gente viaje nessa coisa, vamos precisar gastar muito dinheiro com gasolina e...

- Entra aí Kat, confie em mim tá legal?

Ela entrou no carro e Billy logo a seguiu.

- Agora coloca os cintos e segure-se, você pode ficar um pouco enjoada, mas é normal.

Kat riu. Achava que Billy estava brincando com ela.

- Está bem Billy, vou confiar em você- ela falou colocando o cinto.

Billy sorriu, começando a colocar a chave na ignição.

- Billy.- Kat chamou, séria. – Obrigada por tudo o que está fazendo por mim.

Ele deu a partida no carro, que fez um barulho irritante. Olhou para Kat, e disse:

- Faria qualquer coisa por você!

- Como?- ela indagou com os dedos nos ouvidos.

O carro saiu arrancando na velocidade da luz. Katherine nem sequer ouvira as palavras dele, tudo agora era só vertigem.

Continua...

1 Adaptado de um trecho da obra de Eça de Queiroz


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Você está online!- piscou o visor cor de laranja na tela do computador. Kimberly havia pedido a Baby que a deixasse ir até o cyber da universidade com a promessa de que estaria de volta muito antes das cinco. Não podia se atrasar para a seleção do treinador Schimdt.

Ela digitou sua senha no Messenger e entrou na sala de bate-papo. Reconheceu imediatamente o nick da amiga: Isolda. Ela e Trini quando estudavam juntas adoravam os grandes romances trágicos das aulas de literatura. Riu consigo mesma quando escreveu na tela: _Julieta precisa conversar_ _urgentemente com Isolda_. Logo se abriu uma janelinha com o nick Isolda piscando na tela.

_Isolda diz: Ei você!_

_Julieta diz: Acordada a essa hora?_

_Isolda diz: Você já conhece a minha capacidade de mudar de hábitos. E como estão as coisas, Kim?_

_Julieta diz: Bem confusas Trini. Gostaria de ter essa capacidade que você tem para mudar velhos hábitos._

_Isolda diz: O que houve? Aconteceu algo diferente desde a última vez que nos falamos por telefone._

_Julieta diz: Você não faz idéia. Mas antes que eu comece a teclar sem parar sobre os meus problemas, me diga como você está?_

_Isolda diz: Eu estou bem, nada de interessante pra relatar._

_Julieta diz: Algum príncipe encantado ____ ?_

_Isolda diz: Que nada, só os desencantados, mas esses são os melhores (risos) :P_

_Julieta diz: ___

_Isolda diz: Mas me fale de você, fiquei curiosa, o que aconteceu ou está acontecendo?_

_Julieta diz: Tri, o Tommy veio atrás de mim aqui na Flórida._

_Isolda diz: (chocada) Não acredito! Sério? E aí?_

_Julieta diz: Seríssimo, eu também fiquei chocada. Ele me pediu para conversarmos, eu aceitei e..._

_Isolda diz: (roendo as unhas) O quê, amiga?Você contou pra ele a verdade sobre porque escreveu aquela carta?_

_Julieta diz: Sim, eu contei, mas..._

_Isolda: Mas...conta logo! Vamos!_

_Julieta diz: Como eu disse saímos do ginásio pra conversar e as coisas fugiram do controle... Trini, eu dormi com ele._

_Isolda: Noooooooosaaaa! E quando foi isso?_

_Julieta diz: Ontem à noite._

_Isolda: E como foi?_

_Julieta diz: Foi a melhor noite da minha vida. Ele foi tão gentil, carinhoso..._

_Isolda: Sei, sei...____ Mas e agora, Kim? Quais as conseqüências disso?_

_Julieta diz: Eu não sei, me sinto perdida, enfeitiçada, totalmente apaixonada por ele._

_Isolda diz: Você sempre foi._

_Julieta diz: Eu sei, mas agora me sinto ainda mais próxima a ele, é difícil de explicar..._

_Isolda diz: Eu sei como é isso..._

_Julieta diz: Você sabe? Tri, o que não está me contando?_

_Isolda diz: Tudo a seu tempo, Kim. Ainda não sei como vão ficar as coisas mesmo._

_Julieta diz: Que coisas? Do que está falando?_

_Isolda diz: Kim, nós estávamos falando de você, não é?O que pretende fazer? Tommy ainda está na Flórida?_

_Julieta diz: Sim, está, mas disse que não vai ficar muito tempo. Preciso tomar uma decisão. Mas fico pensando no que o Lucas me disse, nas coisas estranhas que andaram acontecendo comigo e sinto medo. Trini, não quero que o Tommy fique comigo por pena, ou desista de seus sonhos por mim._

_Isolda diz: Kim, me responda com toda sinceridade. Você __**realmente**__ ama o Tommy?_

_Julieta diz: Mais do que tudo._

_Isolda diz: Mas você não hesitou em renunciar a ele para perseguir seu sonho._

_Julieta diz: Não Trini, você sabe que não foi só por isso. Aliás, você é a única pessoa que sabe além do Lucas e eu o que está acontecendo. Ainda não temos nenhuma certeza do que seja, mas Lucas acha que não é nada bom._

_Isolda diz: Por que confia tanto no Lucas?_

_Julieta diz: Porque ele tratou de mim no hospital quando fiquei doente, e também por ter descoberto que esses sintomas podem estar sendo causados por algo externo._

_Isolda diz: Sim, eu sei Kim. Mas ele também afirmou mais de uma vez que está apaixonado por você, e se..._

_Julieta diz: Está dizendo que o Lucas se aproveitou dos problemas de saúde que tive para se aproximar de mim e me fazer terminar com Tommy? Não Trini, o Lucas não seria capaz._

_Isolda diz: Kim, não estou afirmando nada. Só estou dizendo para prestar bastante atenção em tudo o que acontece à sua volta, e sempre que tomar uma decisão faça baseada nos seus instintos e não no dos outros._

_Julieta diz: Ai, não sei o que devo fazer! Sinto-me tão confusa!_

_Isolda diz: Acho que deveria contar a verdade ao Tommy, se tem que confiar em alguém confie no homem que você ama._

_Julieta diz: Pensei nisso, mas acho que não é o melhor momento. O técnico Schimdt fará uma seleção hoje para escolher duas garotas que serão apresentadas em uma festa para Lisa Green, e eu preciso estar completamente focada nisso._

_Isolda diz: Lisa Green? A ex-ginasta e atualmente famosa treinadora?_

_Julieta diz: Isso. Fiquei chateada comigo mesma por não estar dando tanta importância pra isso. Só consigo pensar no que está acontecendo entre eu e Tommy._

_Isolda diz: Kim lembra da história de Tristão e Isolda que encenamos no colégio?_

_Julieta diz: Como eu poderia esquecer, você de Isolda e o Billy de Tristão. Nossa, o Bulk era o seu noivo não era? (risos)._

_Isolda diz: Sim, era (risos). Bem, havia um diálogo naquela peça em que Isolda dizia a Tristão que a vida sempre tem mais a oferecer, principalmente quando se trata de amor. Pensa nisso. Acho que está vendo as coisas pelo lado errado. Não creio que esteja descontente com a ginástica, só acho que assim como Tristão você descobriu que existem coisas tão importantes quanto a guerra pra se preocupar, se é que você me entende?_

_Julieta diz: Acho que sim. Talvez eu não esteja desanimada com a ginástica, só querendo complementar isso com outras coisas, preencher o vazio que venho sentindo desde que saí de Alameda dos Anjos._

_Isolda diz: Sei o que quer dizer. Também tenho sentido esse vazio. Sinto tantas saudades de todos. De você, do Billy, do Tommy..._

_Julieta diz: Também sinto muitas saudades, pra falar a verdade algumas coisas que eu gostava de fazer perderam a graça depois que você foi embora._

_Isolda diz: Idem. Não dá pra ficar conversando sobre cabelo e maquiagem com todo mundo. (risos)_

_Julieta diz: (risos) E como estão Jason e Zack?_

_Isolda diz: O Zack está ótimo, fazendo muito sucesso como sempre. O Jason, não sei ao certo._

_Julieta diz: Por que diz isso?_

_Isolda diz: Amiga, eu preciso desconectar agora, vou dormir, tenho muita coisa pra fazer amanhã cedo. Boa sorte na seleção, mande notícias. E principalmente beije muito, seja feliz. Viva cada momento como se fosse o último ____._

_Julieta diz: Obrigada Trini, já estou começando a ver as coisas de outro ângulo. Se cuida. Beijos._

_Isolda diz: Você também, amiga. Beijos._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katherine abriu a porta do carro se sentindo mais do que tonta. Era como se uma roda gigante de proporções globais tivesse se instalado em sua cabeça. Billy havia parado o carro no acostamento de uma estrada deserta, cercada de mato dos dois lados.

- Esqueci de mencionar que o Besouro não é muito exato. Eu o programei com as coordenadas da Flórida, mas o máximo que ele pode fazer é aterrisar em um ponto próximo.

- E só agora você me diz isso?- Katherine falou colocando as mãos sobre o rosto tentando controlar a sensação de vertigem que estava sentindo.

Ela cambaleou pra frente tentando se equilibrar. Billy a segurou quando percebeu que ela se estabacaria no chão. Ela sorriu:

- Você não tá parecendo tonto!

- Eu já estou bastante acostumado- ele sorriu de volta.

- È engraçado, já sou uma ranger há algum tempo, consigo fazer mil e uma peripécias no meu zord, e esse simples passeio de fusca na velocidade da luz conseguiu me deixar tonta.

- È que quando utilizamos nossos zords sempre estamos morfados, então isso nos dá mais capacidade e resistência, digo estômago mesmo, para agüentarmos esse tipo de coisa. Mas fora de nossos uniformes somos simplesmente humanos, são as pedras zeo que nos dão poder.

Katherine respirou fundo e apoiou-se nele.

- Está se sentindo melhor?

- Sim, já está passando. Mas Billy, onde estamos?

Ele a soltou quando percebeu que ela já conseguia se equilibrar sozinha.

- Deixe-me checar as coordenadas.- ele falou entrando no carro.

Kat checou seu relógio: - São 15:30, saímos de Alameda dos Anjos às 15:15.

- Não te disse, não existe veículo mais rápido.- Billy falou de dentro do carro. – Bom, segundo as coordenadas estamos a umas duas horas e meia de Miami.

- Certeza?- ela perguntou.

- Na ciência nada é exato. Acho que já disse isso, mas não pra você.

- Então?

- Bem Kat, daqui teremos que seguir da maneira tradicional. Entra no carro.

Kat o obedeceu. Billy puxou um mapa do porta-luvas:

- È, é mais ou menos isso. Em duas horas e meia estaremos lá.

- Isso é bom, mas temos outro problema. Miami é uma cidade grande, eu nunca estive lá e muito menos você. Como vamos fazer para encontrar o Tommy? Eu duvido muito que ele esteja no alojamento de ginastas onde Kimberly vive. Eu conheço bastante as regras dos treinadores, já fui atleta, você sabe praticava saltos ornamentais. Então sei que ele não deve estar lá. Provavelmente deve estar hospedado em algum hotel.

Billy sorriu e tirou um papel do bolso da calça jeans, Kat o pegou e leu em voz alta: - Hotel Jardim Primavera, rua...

- Billy você é demais!- ela falou beijando-o espontaneamente na bochecha.

Ele limitou-se a sorrir timidamente. Deu partida no fusca e o carro saiu, dessa vez em sua velocidade habitual, 50 km por hora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A campainha na casa de Adam soou estridente. Sua irmã mais nova Cassie pintava as unhas dos pés concentrada, enquanto escutava baixinho no som da sala a melodia "Listen to your heart" da banda Roxette. Ao ouvir o irritante barulho da campainha borrou o esmalte cor-de-rosa em uma das unhas.

- Que droga! Ei _cabeção_ será que dá pra você atender?

Adam respondeu mal-humorado do quarto:

- Eu e o Rock estamos ocupados aqui, por que não atende você que está na sala?

- Sei, ocupado. Vocês estão jogando vídeo-game, ora faça-me o favor!- ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

A campainha tocou de novo. Adam gritou:

- Anda Cassandra, atende!

- Não me chame de Cassandra!- ela reclamou, levantando-se do sofá muito a contragosto para atender a porta. Observou pelo olho mágico, era Tanya. Abriu a porta sorrindo apesar do mal-humor:

- Oi Cassie.- saudou Tanya. – Seu irmão está em casa?

- Sim, infelizmente!- ela respondeu rancorosa. – Está lá em cima com o Rock fazendo uma coisa muito importante: tentando ganhar o Rock no Mortal Kombat usando a mão esquerda, já que o braço direito está em petição de miséria.

Tanya riu: - Eu posso ir até o quarto dele?

- Claro, fique à vontade. Eu vou voltar pras minhas unhas.

Tanya sorriu e seguiu o pequeno corredor até o quarto de Adam, que ficava bem próximo da sala. Bateu duas vezes na porta.

- Que que é Cassandra? Não acredito que ainda não foi abrir a porta.

- Adam, sou eu.- Tanya respondeu calmamente.

Ele e Rock entreolharam-se sérios, já imaginando que era alguma emergência ranger. Adam pausou o videogame e foi até a porta, abrindo-a com certa dificuldade utilizando a mão esquerda.

- Seria tão mais fácil se você fosse canhoto!- Tanya gracejou.

Adam sorriu ao vê-la, estava linda como uma bermuda jeans justa, camiseta básica amarela e os cabelos negros e cacheados estavam presos em um alegre rabo de cavalo.

- Muito bonito vocês dois!- ela começou a falar assim que entrou no quarto e Adam fechou a porta. – Nossos amigos estão desaparecendo e vocês aqui jogando Mortal Kombat.

- Desaparecendo como assim?- falou Rock preocupado. – Não recebemos nenhum aviso do Centro de Comando e hoje cedo tomei café com Billy e Kathy na casa dele.

- Minha nossa, será que eles foram seqüestrados e o Império das Máquinas tomou o Centro de Comando? Sabe, já fizeram isso uma vez.- falou Adam apavorando-se como era seu costume.

Tanya balançou a cabeça negativamente: - Meninos, eu estava só fazendo uma metáfora. Quando eu disse desaparecendo, quis dizer apenas que ele foram a algum lugar sem nos contar, só isso.

Os dois respiraram aliviados.

- Tanya, não faça mais metáforas, tá legal?- falou Rock.

- E pra onde eles foram?- indagou Adam.

- Não sei ao certo, mas Billy me disse que ia sair hoje à tarde com a Katherine para resolver um assunto de suma importância.

- Como é que é? Então você sabia de alguma coisa, Rock? Como sempre eu sou o menos informado aqui.- queixou-se Adam.

- Tanya, e você sabe pra onde eles foram?- perguntou Rock.

- Pra Flórida.- ela respondeu calmamente.

- Pra Flórida?!- espantou-se Adam. E o que foram fazer lá? Ainda faltam dois meses para as férias de verão. E o Tommy? Já sabe que eles foram pra lá, talvez devêssemos contar pra ele. Somos uma equipe. Não podemos sair assim sem avisar aos outros.

- Provavelmente ele irá descobrir sozinho.- falou Tanya.

- Sozinho?- Rock e Adam disseram juntos.

- Isso mesmo, Billy e Kathy foram até a Flórida porque Tommy está lá.

- E fazendo o quê?- Adam falou, mas logo em seguida algo lhe veio à mente. – Kimberly! Tommy foi atrás da Kimberly!

- Eu não acredito!- falou Rock. – Mas e por que Billy e Kathy foram atrás dele? Acredito que se ele foi atrás da Kim tentar se entender com ela não ia querer ninguém lá pra atrapalhar.

- Isso está confuso!- disse Adam, e Rock concordou balançando a cabeça.

- Meninos, posso contar tudo a vocês se me prometerem que Kathy jamais saberá que eu disse. Posso confiar em vocês?

- Mas é claro!- Rock apressou-se em dizer.

- Tem alguma dúvida?- Adam perguntou.

- Está bem. O lance é que a Kathy está apaixonada pelo Tommy.

- Como é que é?- indagaram Rock e Adam ao mesmo tempo.

- Isso mesmo o que vocês ouviram. Como o Tommy andou sumido esses últimos dias, Kathy começou a imaginar se ele não tinha ido até a Flórida tentar reatar as coisas com a Kimberly já que ele ficou bastante perturbado com a carta que ela lhe escreveu.

- Eu sei, fui eu quem leu aquela carta pra ele!- falou Adam.

- Então, daí ela ficou tentando ligar pro celular dele pra saber onde ele estava, mas Tommy nunca atendia, e ela também não teve coragem de perguntar aos pais dele pra onde ele tinha ido. Daí eu resolvi ajudá-la e telefonamos pra ele hoje de manhã, e adivinhem quem atendeu?

- Não, fala sério! Não pode ser!- disse Adam.

- Não acredito! Kimberly?- indagou Rock.

- A própria!- confirmou Tanya. – Então, a Kathy ficou louca de ciúmes e tudo mais e decidiu que tinha de ir até a Flórida para ver os dois juntos e confrontar seus próprios sentimentos.

- È, mas ela não conhece o Tommy.- falou Rock.

- Não como a gente conhece, ela pode acabar saindo magoada disso tudo. O Tommy ás vezes é bastante difícil, e se as coisas estiverem dando certo de novo entre ele e a Kim, e a Kathy chegar lá e algo der errado, ele não será nada legal com ela.

- Ai meu Deus, então temos que fazer alguma coisa!- exclamou Tanya. – Eu não quero que a minha amiga saía magoada disso tudo.

- Devíamos todos ir pra Flórida então.- falou Adam em voz alta num repente.

Tanya e Rock fizeram sinal com as mãos para que ele abaixasse o tom de voz. Cassie que ia passando em frente ao quarto de Adam para ir ao seu próprio quarto escutou as palavras do irmão, e repetiu consigo mesma: - Ir pra Flórida? O que o Adam está aprontando?- ela se aproximou da porta para ouvir melhor, discretamente.

- Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia.-afirmou Rock. – O Tommy foi até a Flórida tentar reconquistar o amor da vida dele e nós vamos ficar interferindo? Já não basta a Katherine ter arrastado o Billy pra lá? Além do mais, se o Império das Máquinas descobrirem nossa ausência de Alameda dos Anjos vão se aproveitar disso. Temos o nosso compromisso com Zordon aqui, não podemos nos afastar.

- È Rock, acho que você tem razão. Seria loucura, mas não deixo de me preocupar com a Kathy. Vamos pensar em alguma outra coisa então, certo?- Tanya sugeriu, Rock e Adam concordaram balançando a cabeça.

Cassie parou de ouvir. As palavras de Adam, Rock e Tanya não fizeram sentindo nenhum pra ela.

- Loucos!- exclamou. – Será que andam se drogando? Mamãe e Papai matariam Adam se soubessem disso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O clima estava muito quente, o que significava que muita chuva estava prometida pra aquela noite. Mas não era só o clima atmosférico que estava quente, o clima entre as ginastas que se preparavam para a grande seleção de Schmidt também não estava em uma temperatura nada agradável. As meninas estavam eufóricas e tensas ao mesmo tempo, uma mistura que havia provocado pequenas discussões a tarde inteira, começadas sempre por Adelle Andersen com sua enorme vocação para se meter em encrencas mesmo que no final desse um bom jeito de escapar delas.

Schimdt havia chegado cedo por volta das quatro da tarde, e se trancou em seu escritório com Baby, o que deixou as meninas ainda mais nervosas, até mesmo Kimberly que mais cedo dissera a sua amiga Trini na Internet que não estava tão empolgada com a seleção, mudou de idéia ao se deparar com a realidade do que aquilo representava: sua grande chance como ginasta, ou melhor, a grande chance de todas. Seguiria o conselho de Trini, viveria o momento, uma coisa de cada vez, por isso procuraria fazer o melhor na apresentação, em seu íntimo sabia que possuía grandes chances.

- Ai! Olha por onde anda Adelle!- gritou Vivian Simms quando Adelle passou ao lado dela na entrada da quadra e pisou propositadamente em seu pé.

- Pisei no seu pé, querida? Me desculpe!- falou falsamente.

Candance se aproximou de Adelle:

- Você não perde essa mania não é mesmo? Tenho até pena de você com esse coração cheio de ódio.

- O que você sabe sobre ódio sua menininha mimada?- Adelle indagou provocando-a.

Candance fez cara de quem ia partir pra cima dela, mas Kimberly interviu.

- Meninas, parem com isso! Aí vem o treinador e não está sozinho.

Nesse momento a atenção de todas se voltou para a entrada do ginásio. Schimdt, juntamente com Baby vinha acompanhado de mais dois treinadores e do reitor da Universidade de Miami, Douglas Hamphshire.

- Ai meu Deus, o reitor está aqui para nos ver!- exclamou Vivian.

As demais meninas também mostraram-se alvoroçadas à presença dele. Douglas Hampshire era o reitor de Universidade mais jovem de toda a Flórida, tinha por volta dos 32 anos, tipo atlético, estilo latino com cabelos e olhos castanhos escuros penetrantes. Cada vez que fazia uma visita ao _campus _causava frisson. Nunca tinha ido ao ginásio para assistir ao treino das ginastas que patrocinava, aquela era a primeira vez.

- Mais um motivo para eu ser escolhida.- falou Adelle pretensiosa.

- Boa tarde, meninas- saudou Schmidt. – Imagino que estejam ansiosas para saberem quem serão as duas escolhidas para serem apresentadas a Lisa Green e ganharem a oportunidade de treinar com ela. Bem, peço que fiquem todas calmas porque cada uma terá sua chance de mostrar o que sabe. E como esse é um momento muito especial, convidei o técnico da Escola River City.- apontou para um homem muito branco, de cabelos grisalhos, baixo e atarracado à sua esquerda. – O técnico Samuel Reynolds da Associação de Ginástica Olímpica da Flórida.- apontou para o homem à sua direita, alto, magro, de expressão vazia. - E é claro, vocês já devem conhecer o magnífico Reitor da Universidade de Miami que nos patrocina, Douglas Hampshire.

Ao mencionar o nome do Reitor, as meninas aplaudiram entusiasticamente. Douglas sorriu e discursou:

- Obrigado garotas, só quero que saibam que eu sou um grande admirador da ginástica e faço questão de prestigiar momentos tão importantes como esse. Tenho certeza que todas estão aptas a treinar com Lisa Green, no entanto como o técnico deve ter dito somente duas serão escolhidas. Digo às que não forem que não desanimem, e que continuem se empenhando sob a supervisão de um dos técnicos mais competentes e éticos que existem: Gunthar Schmidt.

Aplausos explodiram novamente. Schimdt anunciou:

- Meninas, preparem-se, começaremos em cinco minutos.

- Ai estou tão nervosa que meu coração já está quase para sair pela boca!- falou Candy para Kimberly.

- Acalme-se Candy, vai dar tudo certo.- respondeu Kimberly tocando-lhe o braço para acalmá-la. – Meus Deus Candy, você está gelada!

- Eu estou bem Kimberly, não se preocupe, como eu disse só estou um pouco nervosa.

- Atenção! Vamos começar!- avisou Schmidt. – Sei que treinaram todas as rotinas, mas o que vai interessar para nós esta tarde serão os exercícios de solo. Decidi essa modalidade porque sei que todas estão muito bem nessa rotina. Começaremos então com Louise Maguire. Pronta srta. Maguire?

- Sim.- disse Louise terminado de se alongar e indo em direção ao tatame preparado para os exercícios. Sua pele muito branca e sardenta estava bastante corada devido ao nervosismo.

Louise se colocou na posição e pôs-se a executar com perfeição os movimentos. Estava se saindo maravilhosamente bem, sendo aplaudida pelas colegas. No entanto, quando já estava prestes a finalizar sua rotina, seu pé foi para o lado errado e ela caiu de costas no chão. Mesmo assim, ao se levantar foi muito aplaudida.

A segunda ginasta a se apresentar foi Vivian Simms. Descendente de egípcios, Vivian era uma garota de proporções um pouco fora do comum para as ginastas, mas isso não significava que seus gestos não tivessem leveza, aliás sua leveza combinava-se perfeitamente com os gestos vigorosos que hipnotizaram a platéia. Sua apresentação foi impecável do início ao fim, exceto quando executou o giro triplo no ar, seu pé escorregou alguns milímetros. Nada importante, mas era mais do que óbvio que Schmidt usaria aquilo como desculpa para não escolhê-la.

Mais quinze garotas se apresentaram, ao todo as ginastas treinadas por Schmidt somavam vinte. A próxima a se apresentar era Adelle Andersen. Ela seguiu vaidosa para o meio do tatame e executou sua rotina com total perfeição e muito charme. Adelle era uma candidata muito forte, apesar de ser considerada por suas colegas ginastas e até por Baby como a garota mais antipática do alojamento, ela era uma excelente ginasta, muito esforçada e concentrada. Schmidt gostava daquilo, achava que a raiva do mundo naqueles belos olhos azuis que Adelle possuía fazia com que ela se esforçasse mais.

Depois da incrível apresentação de Adelle, foi a vez de Candance. Kimberly a achou um pouco pálida, mas não comentou nada com ninguém. Candance, com sua exímia beleza latina, olhos escuros e cabelos longos e negros feitos em uma trança manteve toda a atenção voltada para ela durante a sua apresentação. Todos os movimentos foram vigorosos e perfeitos, nenhum erro, nem mesmo milimétrico. Schimdt sorria de orelha a orelha pois sabia que estava diante de uma futura ganhadora de medalhas.

A última a se apresentar foi Kimberly Hartie. Sua rotina, assim como a de suas colegas Adelle e Candance também foi perfeita. A impressão que dava quando ela executava os saltos era de que estava flutuando. Ao terminar sua rotina também foi muito aplaudida por todos, principalmente pelo Reitor que achou-a adorável.

Ao término das apresentações, Schmidt se retirou com seu pequeno "comitê" esportivo por dez minutos antes de anunciar os nomes das duas garotas escolhidas. Se antes das apresentações o clima era de tensão, agora depois de terminadas as rotinas de todas, o nervosismo era ainda maior. Louise Maguire chorava convulsivamente amparada por Baby.

- Não fique assim querida, o técnico ainda nem sequer leu os nomes.

- Mas Baby. –ela dizia entre soluços. – Eu caí na parte final, devo ter perdido mais da metade dos pontos, não tenho nenhuma chance.

- Ai minha menina- disse Baby abraçando-a ternamente, em seu íntimo sabia que Louise não seria escolhida, o técnico já tinha traçado seus planos.

Vivian conversava animadamente com as outras ginastas dizendo que ficando nervosas não conseguiriam nada. Adelle andava convulsivamente de um lado para o outro, concentrada apenas em si mesma. Candance bebia água sentada em uma cadeira, seu rosto parecia cada vez mais pálido. Kimberly estava preocupada com ela.

- Candy, você está mesmo bem?

- Eu estou sim, Kim. È que eu sonhei a vida inteira com isso e agora...

Nesse momento, Schmidt retornou ao ginásio seguido pelos técnicos e o Reitor.

- Meninas, agora vou divulgar os nomes das duas garotas que irão à festa comigo conhecer Lisa Green.

Todas a atenção estava voltada para ele. As meninas traziam o coração na mão.

- Mas antes de dizer...

Um sonoro ahhhhhhhhhh foi ouvido. Mas Schmidt não se importou, pigarreou e continuou: - Antes de dizer quem são só quero informá-las que o traje para a festa que será de gala, será providenciado pela associação esportiva, e quero dizer também que as duas escolhidas poderão convidar um rapaz para serem seus respectivos pares.

O silêncio era geral.

- Agora, quero saudar as duas prováveis futuras discípulas de Lisa Green: Candance Faith e Kimberly Hartie.

O queixo de Adelle caiu. Baby balançou a cabeça negativamente e Louise agarrou-se a ela chorando. Kimberly sorriu consigo mesma. Foi quando Vivian gritou: - Gente, a Candance desmaiou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tommy passeava calmamente pelo calçadão do cais de uma das praias de Miami curtindo o sol de fim de tarde e apreciando a paisagem, só lamentava que Kimberly não pudesse estar ali com ele. Cada vez que pensava nela sentia um turbilhão de emoções tomando-lhe o corpo e a mente. Apesar da pequena discussão que tiveram de manhã, Tommy sentia-se extremamente confiante, porque logo depois da discussão vieram as pazes. Se todas as vezes em que brigassem as coisas terminassem daquele jeito, ele seria eternamente feliz.

Quando se despediram de manhã Kimberly disse que se veriam depois, mas não marcou hora nem nada. Pra falar a verdade aquilo estava começando a incomodá-lo, não por insegurança, mas é que não estava mais conseguindo ficar um minuto longe dela, ela era o ar que ele respirava. Sempre fora. Lembrou-se do dia em que a viu pela primeira vez. Os mesmos cabelos que não eram vermelhos como pareciam à luz do sol, mas de dois tons, de castanho claro e escuro, o bem e o mal, caminhando como se fosse uma deusa entre os mortais, com aquele ar ingênuo de adolescente contrastando com o maravilhoso corpo de mulher, uma graça quente, ondeante, nervosa. Sorriu consigo mesmo. Uma bela moça morena usando biquíni, short jeans curto e patins passou por ele sorrindo como se Tommy tivesse sorrido para ela. Tommy encabulou-se e acenou para a moça discretamente tentando sair da constrangedora situação enquanto caminhava até a beira do cais.

À medida que ia andando, sentia-se cada vez mais encabulando. As belas moças que passeavam pela calçadão quando o viam passar trajando sua tradicional camiseta branca acompanhada da bermuda jeans e tênis, sorriam e lançavam-lhe olhares maliciosos. Eram realmente lindas, mas nenhuma interessava para ele, somente a sua princesa. Imaginou o quão aborrecida ela estaria se estivesse ali passeando com ele diante dos olhares insistentes das outras garotas. Que grande bobagem, jamais fora infiel a ela, principalmente agora que estavam mais íntimos. Pensou em seu melhor amigo Jason, assim que pudesse contaria a ele a novidade: Kimberly e ele estavam juntos outra vez. No entanto, sabia que ainda havia um obstáculo, o outro cara que Kimberly tinha conhecido. O cara pelo qual ela terminara com ele escrevendo aquela carta. Não tinham mais tocado no assunto, mas a situação ainda existia.

Ver todos aqueles jovens brincando, namorando e se divertindo na praia fez com que sentisse saudades de Alameda dos Anjos. Queria voltar pra lá, mas não sozinho, queria levar seu amor com ele e nunca mais deixá-la ir. Mas isso não dependia só dele, quem seria esse cara no qual Kimberly apostou todas as suas fichas? Tommy não queria saber, faria qualquer coisa para ficar com ela, até duelar com o sujeito se fosse preciso. Era Tommy Oliver, o líder dos Power Rangers, ninguém podia vencê-lo. E sentindo-se muito másculo, resolveu que não deveria esperar que ela o procurasse. A veria essa noite, e levaria um presente, algo bastante significativo. Mas o quê? Comprou um cartão telefônico e ligou para sua casa de um orelhão em uma das lanchonetes no calçadão. Ao terceiro toque sua mãe atendeu:

- Alô?

- Mamãe?- ele chamou.

- Tommy querido, por onde anda meu filho. Você ainda não tinha telefonado hoje, eu já estava preocupada, mas o seu pai disse que tínhamos de dar espaço pra você, por isso não liguei. Está tudo bem? Como vão as coisas?

- Está tudo ótimo, mãe. Melhor não poderia estar.- ele respondeu contente.

- Fico feliz em saber. E conseguiu conversar com ela? Resolveram tudo?

- Consegui, mas ainda não resolvemos tudo. Acho que vou ficar mais uns dois dias.

- Mas querido, e as aulas? E como está de dinheiro? Tem suficiente para permanecer aí?- ela indagou preocupada.

- Não se preocupe com isso mãe, quando eu retornar dou um jeito de recuperar tudo, e se eu precisar de dinheiro telefono.

- Está bem querido.

- Mãe, na verdade eu não liguei só pra dizer que estou bem. Gostaria de um conselho.

- Pode falar filho, sou toda ouvidos.

- Quero comprar um presente pra dar a Kimberly esta noite, mas não sei bem o quê. Sabe, a senhora já me ajudou muito em outras oportunidades, como o lance do cacto pro jardim dela que eu pedi ao papai que trouxesse do Arizona.

- Sim querido, claro que me lembro.- ela pensou por alguns instantes. – Eu acho que como você foi até a Flórida disposto a reconquistá-la devia dar a ela algo que demonstrasse o seu comprometimento, a sua seriedade, me entende? Nós garotas gostamos disso.

Tommy riu: - Entendo sim mãe. Mas seja mais específica.- ele pediu.

- Dê algo como um colar ou anel, mas não de noivado, por favor, ainda são muito jovens. Seria somente um gesto simbólico de comprometimento.

- Sim mãe, entendi. Vou procurar algo assim. Mande lembranças ao papai. Um beijo, tchau.

- Tommy querido, só mais uma coisa.- ela falou um tanto apreensiva.

- Diga mãe.

- Tome cuidado sim, entende o que eu quero dizer não é mesmo?

- Mãe!- exclamou Tommy encabulado. – Eu vou desligar, até mais.

- Até mais querido.- ela respondeu.

Tommy desligou o aparelho e balançou a cabeça negativamente: - Mães!

Agora tinha que ir atrás de uma jóia que estivesse dentro das suas possibilidades financeiras e fosse significativa.

"Isso não será fácil, melhor começar logo!"- ele pensou consigo mesmo e caminhou em direção à saída do cais.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Já passavam das seis e meia, mas o calor na estrada ainda era muito intenso. Katherine suava sem parar, já havia tirado a jaqueta e o tênis, vestia agora apenas a camiseta rosa de alcinhas e a calça jeans justa branca, com a perna enrolada até metade da canela. Billy ao seu lado dirigindo também suava sem parar, enxugando o suor do rosto com um lenço, há dez minutos atrás quando o calor tornara-se mais do que insuportável, ele retirara a camiseta azul escura e agora vestia somente a calça jeans. Quando o viu despir a camiseta, Kathy lamentou momentaneamente ser mulher e não poder fazer o mesmo.

A velocidade do Besouro era lenta e insuportável, a sensação que dava era que o carro ia se arrastando pela rodovia empoeirada. Já estavam dirigindo há mais de duas horas, e quase não viram sinal de civilização, aliás, aquele deserto empoeirado onde estavam na opinião de Katherine nada tinha a ver com a Flórida. Mas Billy, teimoso, insistia que as coordenadas estavam corretas. Quando passaram por mais um posto de gasolina igual a milhões de outros, Katherine explodiu, não agüentava mais a seleção de músicas country tocando na única estação de rádio que conseguiam captar.

- Chega, Billy, não agüento mais! Não estamos na Flórida, será que você ainda não percebeu?

Mas assim que ela gritou, o carro parou, mas não porque Billy tivesse acatado o rompante de fúria dela, e sim porque o motor resolvera dar prego de vez. Uma nuvem de fumaça inundou o ambiente fazendo com que os dois começassem a tossir bastante. Katherine desceu do carro, furiosa, e Billy desceu atrás dela.

- Mas o que diabos aconteceu aqui, Billy? Espero que o carro não tenha dado prego, por que se foi isso...

Ele a cortou: - Sim, provavelmente foi o motor, ele não agüenta tantos quilômetros de uma vez assim, ainda mais depois de eu ter usado a energia relâmpago.

- Que droga Bily! Que droga! Por que escutei você? Eu deveria ter vindo sozinha, estourado o meu cartão de crédito, provavelmente já estaria lá.- ela esbravejou.

- Ei mocinha, pare de gritar comigo. Isso não vai nos levar a nada, além do mais foi você quem foi até a minha casa pedindo ajuda.

- Sim, eu fui, mas só queria que você me dissesse onde o Tommy estava, não precisava ter vindo comigo.

- Ah não?- indagou Billy zangado. – Sabe qual é o seu problema, fica aí dizendo que está apaixonada pelo Tommy, mas não o conhece de verdade. Eu o conheço, e sei que ele ama a Kimberly, e ficará muito zangado quando chegarmos lá e atrapalharmos tudo. E foi pensando nisso, que vim com você. Pra te tirar dessa situação.

Kathy balançou a cabeça ainda mais irritada: - Você não devia estar me dizendo isso, Billy. Devia estar tentando fazer alguma coisa para nos tirar daqui. E você não tem o direito de questionar meus sentimentos por Tommy.

- Certo, eu não tenho direito.- Billy disse ainda alterado. – Mas é que você não está fazendo nada pra me ajudar, e eu fui a única pessoa que aceitou compactuar com a sua loucura de vir atrás do Tommy na Flórida. Droga, não percebeu ainda que estou fazendo de tudo para chegarmos lá? Tirei esse carro da garagem do meu tio, coisa que não fazia há anos pra fazer você chegar mais rápido e economizar o dinheiro da passagem, isso sem falar que tive de mentir pros meus pais inventando que passaria o fim de semana em uma excursão da escola só pra vir com você. Sorte a minha que eles confiam tanto em mim que não vão procurar checar.

- Pode até ser.- ela disse resignada, mas ainda muito aborrecida. – Mas não deixo de pensar que ao invés de estarmos discutindo você deveria dizer alguma coisa pra me acalmar, afinal estamos no meio do nada, bem longe da Flórida.

- O que quer que eu diga Katherine?- Billy indagou fitando-a diretamente nos olhos.

- Qualquer coisa! – ela gritou nervosa. – Diga qualquer coisa, faça qualquer coisa!

Os olhos dela também fitavam os dele. Assim que ela disse essas palavras, Billy aproximou-se dela e a beijou profundamente. Katherine a princípio pareceu ficar muito surpresa, mas isso não a impediu de retribuir o beijo. Beijaram-se por alguns segundos até que Billy se afastou dizendo:

- Isso foi pra te acalmar!

Kathy piscou os olhos, envergonhada, as bochechas estavam avermelhadas. Limitou-se a dizer: - Obrigada. – E saiu caminhando em direção ao posto que tinham passado há alguns metros atrás, iria procurar por ajuda.

Billy foi até o carro e vestiu a camisa, não acreditava no que tinha feito.

- Seu idiota!- ele falou consigo mesmo. – Agora ela não vai mais querer olhar na minha cara quando sairmos daqui.

De repente, uma placa alguns metros adiante que ele ainda não tinha tido tempo de reparar chamou-lhe a atenção.

- Roswell a 5 km? Oh meu Deus, estamos no Novo México. Droga!

*******************

O desmaio de Candance havia provocado um verdadeiro tumulto entre as ginastas, com exceção de Adelle que se retirara correndo assim que ouviu o treinador Schmidt dizer que não fora escolhida. Durante o tumulto, Baby trouxera um lenço embebido em álcool para tentar acordá-la, o que não funcionou de todo. A garota, pálida como morta tentou expressar alguma coisa, mas logo caiu desmaiada outra vez.

- Eu vou chamar o Dr. Miller- avisou Kimberly, mas Schmidt interveio.

- Por que chamar o Miller, hoje é sábado, ele deve estar ocupado. È melhor chamarmos alguém que possa vir logo.

- Não treinador, acho que isso não tem nada a ver. Se chamarmos o Dr. Miller creio que ele virá o mais rápido possível de onde estiver.- acrescentou Baby.

- Não acho necessário...- Schmidt continuou, mas Kimberly o cortou.

- Com todo o respeito treinador Schmidt saia da minha frente! Vou telefonar agora mesmo para o Dr. Miller.

- A srta. Hartie está certa Schmidt.- disse o reitor que ainda não tinha se pronunciado. – Tome, ligue do meu celular. – ele falou oferecendo o aparelho a Kimberly.

Lucas atendeu ao terceiro toque, estava em casa assistindo a um jogo de basquete pela televisão.

- Lucas, venha depressa, umas das meninas está passando muito mal.

Ele imediatamente desligou a TV, correu para o quarto, pegou sua maleta, a chave do carro e saiu em disparada. Candance foi carregada por um dos funcionários do ginásio até seu quarto. Baby colocou todos para fora do quarto com exceção de Kimberly e Schmidt. Logo, Lucas chegou aos alojamentos e acompanhado de Louise chegou até o quarto de Candance. Tomou-lhe o pulso, tirou-lhe a pressão e aplicou um medicamento injetável para reanimá-la. Preocupada, Kimberly perguntou ao pé do ouvido dele o diagnóstico. Baby se mantinha de pé à janela, seu rosto denotava aflição. Schmidt havia saído do quarto quando Lucas chegara.

- O que ela tem Lucas? È algo parecido com o que aconteceu comigo há três meses atrás?

- Não sei ao certo.- ele respondeu no mesmo tom baixo, e em seguida se dirigiu a Baby.

- Srta. Baker, a Candance vai ficar bem. Acredito que ela teve só uma crise de estresse causada por um grande impacto emocional. Louise me contou assim que cheguei aqui que todas as ginastas estavam participando de uma grande seleção e que Candance foi uma das escolhidas. Assim, peço que não se preocupe, apenas recomendo um bom repouso e alimentação saudável. E quando digo saudável quero dizer nada dessa dieta de atletas.

Baby sorriu apertando a mão de Lucas.

- Que bom, o senhor não sabe como ficamos mais tranqüilas não é mesmo, Kimberly?

- Sim é claro.- Kimberly concordou mecanicamente, aquilo estava muito estranho.

Nesse momento, Candance despertou:

- Baby?

- Ah meu Deus, estou aqui querida. Você está bem? Nos deu um grande susto.

- Acho que sim, mas me sinto entorpecida, sei lá.- ela falou atropelando um pouco as palavras.

- Não se preocupe srta. Faith, isso é normal. Eu lhe dei uma medicação que a fará dormir profundamente pelas próximas horas. Foi só uma crise de ansiedade, vai ficar bem.- Lucas disse segurando a mão dela.

Candance tentou sorrir. Gostava do Dr. Miller desde que o conhecera no Hospital Holy Ghost quando fora visitar Kimberly que esteve doente. Comparava-o a um anjo, quando vestido de branco só lhe faltavam as asas. Mas não, não faltavam mais. Ele tinha asas, pelo menos nos seus sonhos, já havia adormecido.

Os três deixaram o quarto sem fazer barulho.

- Eu vou descer e avisar ao treinador Schmidt que está tudo bem.- Baby anunciou, e em seguida cumprimentou o médico indo em direção às escadas.

Kimberly chamou Lucas ao seu quarto, entraram e ela fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Lucas, me diga a verdade, o que houve com a Candance?

- Se eu soubesse o que aconteceu com ela, saberia a resposta pro que está acontecendo com você.- ele respondeu.

- Você não tem nenhuma pista ainda? E os exames que fiz?

- Kimberly, eu venho tentando falar com você desde ontem, mas não consegui. Liguei pro seu celular, te mandei mensagens, por onde andou?

- Resolvendo problemas pessoais.- ela apressou-se em responder.

- E o nome desse problema pessoal é Tommy Oliver?- ele arriscou.

Kimberly ficou muda, não sentiu vontade de contar nada a ele.

- Tudo bem Kimberly, não a estou interrogando. Mas o que eu descobri é muito sério.

- Do que está falando?- ela indagou curiosa.

Ele então retirou alguns papéis de sua pasta, mostrando-os a ela.

- Esses são os resultados do seu exame de sangue.

- Sim. –ela disse folheando os papéis.

- Então, os resultados são perfeitamente normais, porém há um tipo de proteína presente no seu sangue que eu nunca tinha visto antes. È algo que parece acelerar o seu metabolismo, ao mesmo tempo em que inibe a produção de anticorpos.

- E o que isso quer dizer?- ela perguntou sem entender.

- Que algo está criando essas proteínas, dando impressão ao cérebro de que você está ficando mais forte, mas na verdade o que está acontecendo, é que aos poucos seus anticorpos estão sendo destruídos.

Kimberly piscou os olhos, incrédula.

- Seria uma espécie de câncer?

- Não posso afirmar nada, mas, o que eu sei com certeza é que algo está fazendo isso com você, e uma das formas de descobrir o porquê é fazendo os mesmos exames em sua amiga Candance. Ela apresentou sintomas similares aos seus, que podem muito bem ser confundidos com ansiedade e stress. Mas não creio que seja só isso, tem algo mais. Você me disse quando esteve no hospital que havia sentido quase a mesma coisa em Alameda dos Anjos alguns meses antes de viajar, não é verdade?

- Sim, eu desmaiei durante um treino. Estava pegando muito pesado, fui levada ao hospital e disseram que era apenas um esgotamento físico. Me recuperei bem rápido.

- Já conhecia o Schmidt nessa época?- Lucas indagou apreensivo.

- Já, foi nessa época que nos conhecemos. Quando ele me ofereceu a oportunidade de vir pra cá. Por que está me perguntando isso? Acha que o Schmidt é responsável por algo?

- Eu não acho nada Kim, só estou checando. Talvez Schmidt precise pegar mais "leve" com vocês.

- Desconfia mesmo dele? Não acha que está exagerando?- perguntou Kimberly, ainda mais incrédula.

- Talvez sim, talvez não. Mas mesmo assim, preciso que me ajude.

- Como?

- Quero que fale com Candance para que faça os exames. Mas não conte nada a ela sobre o que descobri. È melhor mantermos isso em segredo por enquanto. Como te disse não tenho certeza de nada ainda, mas sei que se trata de algo muito grave.

Kimberly engoliu em seco, não queria mais continuar aquela conversa, o dia havia sido cheio. Levantou-se da cama e falou:

- Lucas, é melhor você ir, conversamos sobre isso uma outra hora, eu estou muito cansada. Além disso, não pega nada bem você se demorar muito tempo aqui no meu quarto.

- Mas você nunca se importou com isso antes, quero dizer costumávamos ficar conversando durante horas.

- Eu sei, mas é que as meninas andaram comentando muito e a Baby me disse pra evitar os falatórios.

- A Baby te disse isso?- ele indagou não acreditando muito.

- Lucas, é melhor você ir.- ela insistiu. – Não se preocupe, falarei com Candance.

- Está bem.- ele disse já caminhando para a porta. – Assim que você conversar com Candance, me ligue, podemos ir almoçar e conversar mais sobre isso.

Kimberly balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e abriu a porta para ele sair. Despediram-se apenas com um olhar. Assim que ele saiu, ela resolveu tomar um banho e descansar, os últimos acontecimentos lhe fizeram perder o apetite, não sairia para jantar. Talvez mais tarde fosse à cozinha e tomasse um copo de leite. Antes de entrar no banheiro pegou o celular e observou o visor, não existiam novas mensagens. Suspirou frustrada, Tommy não dera mais sinal de vida. Mas também, ela era a culpada, pedira a ele que não a procurasse o dia inteiro por causa do Schmidt, e mesmo assim ele ainda tinha lhe mandando aquela doce mensagem na hora do almoço. Suspirou outra vez, mas só que agora de paixão. Pensava em seu amado.

De repente, um raio seguido de um estrondoso trovão rasgou o céu. Kimberly correu para a janela, muito vento, o céu estava escuro, nenhuma estrela à vista. Até a lua ainda não tinha aparecido, estava encoberta pelas nuvens.

"Muita chuva"!- Kimberly pensou, era certo que não veria Tommy aquela noite. Fechou a janela, irritada e dirigiu-se para o banheiro. Que a água morna a ajudasse a esquecer, pelo menos por essa noite todos os problemas que tinha, mas principalmente a ajudasse a conseguir dormir sem Tommy na cama. Havia sido só uma noite, mas pra ela fora suficiente para sentir falta dele ao seu lado.

- Vamos Kimberly!- disse a si mesma e finalmente entrou no banheiro.

***************

Não demorou muito para que a tempestade prevista por Kimberly começasse a cair. A chuva era tão forte que logo alagou as ruas de Miami, atrapalhando o trânsito. No táxi estacionado em frente ao prédio de alojamentos das ginastas Tommy decidia se descia ou não do carro. O motorista já fizera o favor de lhe desanimar dizendo que a chuva provavelmente duraria a noite toda. Ele chateou-se, quando saiu de casa todo arrumado com aquela camisa social cor de vinho, de mangas compridas e botões, perfeitamente combinando com a calça social preta, imaginara pegar Kimberly no alojamento e levá-la para jantar, onde lhe entregaria o presente que comprara. Presente esse que havia sido a coisa mais cara que já comprara na vida, com certeza teria que trabalhar o verão inteiro para pagá-lo, mas isso não importava mal podia esperar para ver a expressão dela ao receber tal presente.

Mas a chuva traiçoeira havia estragado seus planos. Ele então se resignou e permaneceu dentro do táxi lá na frente dos alojamentos pensando no que faria. Voltar pro hotel é que não seria, se não a visse aquela noite provavelmente ficaria louco. Tinha que vê-la, de qualquer jeito. Foi aí que decidiu descer do táxi e ir até a recepção do ginásio falar com Baby, só ela poderia ajudá-lo.

Correu até a porta do prédio e ficou muito satisfeito quando percebeu que esta ainda não estava trancada apesar de já passar das oito. Entrou e observou que a maior parte das luzes já estavam apagadas. Ao se aproximar da recepção onde Baby costumava ficar sentiu um pouco de receio quando viu a luz do pequeno escritório acesa. Seria Schmidt quem estaria lá? Resolveu arriscar, inventaria uma boa desculpa se fosse ele. No entanto, a tensão que estava começando a sentir ao se aproximar da janela de vidro desvaneceu-se quando viu Baby olhando-o inquisidoramente.

- Tommy?- ela indagou. – O que faz aqui há essa hora?

- Baby, será que posso falar com você aqui fora?- ele perguntou fazendo um gesto para que ela saísse.

Baby abriu a porta e o encarou duvidosa:

- O que você deseja?- perguntou fingindo não saber do que se tratava.

- Eu preciso ver a Kim.- ele disse de uma vez.

- Ora rapazinho, você está ficando cada vez mais atrevido, eu diria até corajoso demais. Mas sinto muito, apesar de admirar rompantes de paixão, não poderá vê-la esta noite.

- E por que não?- ele insistiu.

- Porque hoje à tarde durante uma apresentação, umas das meninas teve um problema. Por isso o Schmidt está uma pilha, e me encarregou pessoalmente para que as garotas permanecessem a noite toda no alojamento. Me entende?

- Entendo Baby, e sei que só está fazendo o seu trabalho, mas quem disse que eu a levaria daqui?- Tommy arriscou.

Baby fez cara de espanto:

- Está sugerindo que eu o leve até o quarto da srta. Hartie, Sr. Oliver?

- Bem, não precisa ser no quarto.- Tommy desculpou-se. – Se a senhora puder nos conceder um lugar onde possamos conversar por alguns minutos, seria o suficiente.

Baby riu, o garoto parecia nervoso.

- E qual seria a graça então? Filho precisa aprender a ser mais persistente.

Tommy fez cara de quem não estava entendendo.

- Acha que vou fazer a maldade de não deixar a srta. Hartie ver como está bonito hoje?

Tommy corou ligeiramente e sorriu.

- Venha comigo, verá sua garota se não se importar em tomar banho de chuva e subir em árvores, Romeu. Eu o levaria pelo corredor principal, mas a essa hora as meninas devem estar circulando por ele de um lado para o outro, de seus quartos para a cozinha.

Baby faz um gesto para que ele aguardasse um minuto enquanto ela trancava a porta da recepção e apagava as luzes, indo trancar também a porta de entrada do prédio.

- Vamos!- disse a ele se dirigindo a um pequeno corredor embaixo da escada que ele sequer havia notado a última vez que estivera ali. – Vá por aquela porta ali.- ela falou apontando uma porta estreitinha que só tinha espaço para passar uma pessoa de cada vez com muita dificuldade. – Dê a volta no prédio e espere o sinal embaixo de uma árvore muito grande que há lá.

Tommy nem pensou duas vezes, correu até a portinha e passou para o outro lado com muita dificuldade, a chuva continuava forte do lado de fora. Assim que ele passou, Baby trancou a porta e guardou a chave no casaco. Correu para as escadas e subiu até os quartos das meninas.

*****************

Kimberly terminou seu banho e resolveu ficar em seu quarto. Vestiu um vestido leve branco estampado com florzinhas coloridas, os cabelos soltos levemente desalinhados. Estava pensando seriamente em ligar para Tommy, sabia que não poderiam se ver naquela noite, mas escutaria sua voz, ouviria sua respiração e poderia dormir sonhando que estava mais uma vez nos braços dele. Deitou em sua cama, fechou os olhos e começou a divagar. Imaginou Tommy em seu quarto naquele momento, olhando-a dormir, se aproximando lentamente da cama. As mãos acariciando suas coxas por baixo do vestido...

- Srta. Hartie!- Baby a chamou na porta.

Instintivamente, Kimberly sentou-se na cama de um salto. Não sabia por que, mas sentiu vergonha de seus pensamentos, como se Baby do outro lado da porta pudesse saber o que se passava em sua mente.

- Sim?- respondeu embaraçada.

- Será que eu posso entrar?- ela falou em um tom de voz meio baixo, como se estivesse disfarçando.

Kimberly estranhou o comportamento dela e correu até a porta:

- O que foi Baby?- indagou assim que a viu.

- Escute menina, como dizia minha mãe "os matos tem olhos e as paredes tem ouvidos". Vou ser breve, olhe na sua janela.

- Como é que é?- ela perguntou sem entender.

- Só olhe na sua janela! E depois tranque a porta, por favor!- ela falou e saiu caminhando pelo corredor a passos rápidos. Ao passar em frente à cozinha foi puxada por Louise.

- Venha Baby, é a Adelle, ela não está bem. Nunca a vi desse jeito.

Baby seguiu-a. Kimberly fechou a porta intrigada. Caminhou até a janela dizendo consigo mesma: - O que será que a Baby quis dizer...

Mas antes que pudesse começar a tecer as possibilidades do que seria, abriu a janela e se deparou com Tommy lá embaixo. Ainda chovia bastante. Ele estava lá, todo molhado escorado a árvore que dava para sua janela. Kimberly não conseguiu conter o sorriso, seu coração começou a bater a mil por hora.

- Tommy!- ela chamou de modo que só ele pudesse ouvi-la.

Ele sorriu pra ela, respirava rápido. O peito subindo e descendo, pálido de êxtase ao vê-la. Imediatamente, ela correu até a porta e a trancou seguindo o conselho de Baby. Voltou à janela e disse num sussurro para Tommy:

- Amor, consegue subir?

Tommy balançou a cabeça afirmando. Era uma altura considerável, mas a expressão de ansiedade estampada no rosto de Kimberly por ele lhe deu a força e agilidade necessárias para escalar. Ele subiu rapidamente pelo tronco da árvore que era cheia de galhos e juncos, facilitando com que ele chegasse à janela em dois minutos. Ao chegar ao batente, foi ajudado por ela a entrar no quarto, sorte que por causa da chuva a janela do quarto de Vivian ao lado do seu estava trancada. Tommy entrou no quarto de Kimberly sorrateiro, não queria correr o risco de ser denunciado.

Ao pôr os pés no quarto dela, ambos ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos. Kimberly falou:

- Amor, você é louco! Está todo molhado!

- Sou louco sim, princesa, por você.- ele falou tocando o rosto dela ternamente.

Kimberly não resistiu e beijou-o apaixonadamente. Tommy se preocupou em molhá-la: - Amor, estou ensopado, vou te molhar.

Ela sorriu e colocou o dedo no botão da camisa vinho dele:

- Vamos tirar isso então!- Kimberly falou desabotoando a camisa dele. – Espere eu vou até o banheiro pegar uma toalha.

Tommy terminou de retirar a camisa e a colocou num canto do chão do quarto. Ela logo voltou do banheiro com uma toalha. Ele ia tirá-la das mãos dela para se enxugar, mas Kimberly o impediu: - Não, deixe que eu faça isso.

Ela começou a enxugá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que depositava vários beijinhos nos lábios dele, roçando seu rosto no dele. Tommy observou os olhos dela, na penumbra do quarto eles tinham uma expressão de paixão quase sobrenatural, algo de muito grave e de muito doce.

- A sensação que tenho cada vez que olho pra você é de que posso morrer a qualquer momento que não me importaria. Morreria feliz só por tê-la conhecido.

- Porque você consegue ver o que está na minha alma.- ela respondeu com um beijo ardente, enroscando sua língua com a dele, mordendo de leve seu lábio inferior.

De repente, batidas na porta. Kimberly e Tommy assustaram-se.

- Kimberly!- chamou Vivian na porta.

- Sim?- Kimberly respondeu.

- Será que você pode me emprestar o seu creme de cabelo?

Kimberly olhou para Tommy com cara de "não acredito nisso". Tommy fez cara de: "È melhor falar com ela".

- Sim, é claro Vivian, só um minuto. Vai pro banheiro amor.- ela cochichou pra Tommy que correu pra lá e fechou a porta.

Kimberly abriu a porta de seu quarto sorrindo mecanicamente, já segurando o creme de cabelo.

- Obrigada.- disse Vivian pegando-o. – Será que eu posso entrar?

- Ai Vivian, sabe o que é...estou com muita dor de cabeça por causa de tudo o que aconteceu hoje. Aliás, já foi ver como a Candy está?

- Fui sim, mas ela ainda está dormindo- Vivian respondeu.

- Sim, é claro. Por causa do sedativo. Mas como eu dizia, preciso descansar, estou com dor de cabeça.- Kimberly falou já fechando a porta.

- Kimberly você soube da Adelle?- Vivian perguntou. Na verdade emprestar o creme de cabelo era só uma desculpa para fofocar.

- Não, aconteceu algo com ela?- Kimberly indagou sem muito interesse, vira quando Louise chamara Baby pra vê-la.

- Louise disse que ela está praticamente tomada por um espírito ruim, quebrando tudo em seu quarto por que não foi a escolhida. Depois quando a Baby chegou lá, foi obrigada a dar um tapa nela para que se acalmasse, daí a Adelle começou a chorar como uma criança nos braços da Baby.

- Eu acho que ela só precisa de um momento.- Kimberly disse tentando cortar a conversa.

- Pode ser. Mas eu acho esse comportamento estranho. Eu por exemplo não fui escolhida, nem por isso estou me desmanchando. Você ao contrário** foi** escolhida e não a estou vendo dar pulos de alegria.

- Vivian, eu estou mesmo com dor de cabeça.- Kimberly retrucou.

- Tudo bem.- ela disse. – Depois venho devolver seu creme.

- Ah não, não precisa me devolver hoje. Me devolva amanhã, está bem.- Kimberly falou e fechou a porta, trancando-a novamente. Deu alguns segundos para que Vivian se afastasse, então chamou por Tommy:

- Tommy? Pode sair!

- A barra está limpa?- ele gracejou.

- Sim.- ela disse caminhando até a ele sensualmente. – O vestido que usava era mesmo muito leve, o pano moldava-se com facilidade às suas formas deixando transparecer o contorno da calcinha branca que usava e os seios livres roçando o tecido.

- Eu tenho uma coisa pra você.- ele falou tentando se desvencilhar da tentação que ela representava.

- O que é?- ela perguntou empolgada, adorava ganhar presentes.

- È uma surpresa, feche os olhos.- ele disse.

Kimberly fechou-os sorrindo:- Adoro surpresas!

Tommy deu a volta por trás dela e retirou do bolso da calça preta um pequeno saquinho de cetim cor-de-rosa. De dentro do saquinho retirou um delicado colar prateado, colocando-o no pescoço dela.

- Pode abrir, linda.- ele disse, sua voz denotava satisfação.

Kimberly correu até a penteadeira e mirou-se no espelho. Era mesmo um lindo colar, ornamentado com um pingente em forma de garça cheio de pedrinhas de brilhante cor-de-rosa.

- Meu Deus amor, é lindo!- Kimberly disse extasiada. – Onde você...

Ela começou, mas ele a calou com um dedo em seus lábios.

- Não, nada de perguntas. Você gostou?

- È maravilhoso! Eu não sei nem o que dizer...

- Não diga nada, você é a minha garça, o grande amor da minha vida.

Kimbery riu: E você é o meu falcão, que vem sempre me resgatar não importa o que eu faça. Você é quem tem o poder de me levar para o lugar que eu amo, nem que seja só por alguns momentos. Mas quando estou com você sinto que já estou lá.

Beijaram-se. Kimberly colou seu corpo ao dele, mas afastou-se um pouco arrepiada.

- Sua calça está molhada também.

- A chuva estava forte.- ele justificou.

Kimberly pousou as mãos no cinto dele e começou a abrir suas calças, mas Tommy a impediu: - Acho que é melhor eu ficar com as calças.

Ela fez uma expressão incrédula: - Por quê?

- È que quando saí de casa eu não vim "prevenido", eu esperava levar você pra jantar e se algo acontecesse seria no meu hotel e...

- Tommy, você não muda mesmo. Ainda o mesmo cara que esquece de dar corda no relógio.

- Desculpe, amor. Não imaginei que ia vir ao seu quarto e...

- Tire as calças mesmo assim!- ela falou em tom imperativo.

- Kim?- ele indagou surpreso.

- Tommy eu quero te beijar, te abraçar, fica difícil se você está molhado, além do mais você pode adoecer, anda.

Tommy colocou as mãos no cinto e tirou as calças, estava se sentindo tímido com a insistência dela. Mas nem de longe pensaria em contrariá-la.

- Assim está bem melhor!- disse Kimberly sorrindo ao vislumbrar a cueca branca dele.

- Vou colocar suas roupas na minha secadora, assim quando você for elas estarão secas.

Tommy concordou e se sentou na única poltrona que havia no quarto dela.

- Mas e enquanto eu espero, o que eu vou vestir?-ele perguntou abraçando o próprio corpo estava com um pouco de frio. Percebendo isso, Kimberly fechou a janela. A tempestade lá fora agora começava a diminuir.

- Que tal um dos meus vestidos.- Kimberly gracejou indo sentar-se no colo dele.

Começou a beijá-lo incessantemente, provocando-o com o movimento dos quadris no colo dele.

- Não faça isso Kim!- ele pediu. – Não vou me controlar desse jeito.

Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, enquanto mordia o seu pescoço:

- As coisas podem mudar em alguns dias, vou morrer de saudades de você. Quero guardar esse momento pra sempre.

- Como assim mudar?- ele questionou, inseguro. – Pretende me deixar outra vez? È por causa do cara que conheceu?

- Não Tommy, não existe ninguém! Só você, eu menti!

Tommy travou os olhos nos dela, por aquela revelação não esperava.

- Então por que me deixou? Por que me fez sofrer como um louco todos esses meses?

Kimberly tinha a resposta, mas achou que não devia dizê-la, ainda mais depois de tudo o que Lucas tinha lhe dito aquela noite. Outra vez não queria pensar, só queria seguir seu coração e seus instintos.

- Me responde Kim!- Tommy pediu.

Ela acariciou os cabelos dele, e disse: - A única coisa que posso dizer é que eu te amo, e se você me ama de volta, por favor, amor não me questione por enquanto. Não posso falar sobre isso.

Tommy olhava pra ela sem entender, que segredo terrível era aquele que ela escondia?

- Sinto muito Kim!.- ele disse levantando-a de seu colo, e ficando de pé em seguida.

Kimberly desesperou-se: - Tommy, aonde vai?

- Eu não sei, mas não posso ficar aqui sabendo que você continua mentindo pra mim.

Lágrimas começaram a rolar dos olhos dela.

- Tommy, por favor, não vá!

As lágrimas dela lhe apertaram o coração. Ele foi até ela e a abraçou, dessa vez sem questionar nada. Kimberly chorou convulsivamente no peito dele por alguns minutos e depois o encarou. Tommy enxugou com os dedos as lágrimas dela.

- Não chore, amor. Não vou te deixar, só queria que você confiasse mais em mim, como em Alameda dos Anjos.

- Mas eu confio.- ela disse. – Só não posso falar sobre isso agora. Por favor, tenha paciência.

Tommy sorriu: - Me desculpe, vim aqui vê-la esta noite só para fazê-la chorar.

- Não amor, estaria chorando do mesmo jeito se não tivesse vindo.

Beijaram-se calmamente, a intensidade do beijo aumentando aos poucos. Kimberly sussurrou no ouvido dele: - Tommy, me faz sua de novo.

Ele olhou para ela surpreso: - linda, não fique me tentando desse jeito. Sabe que não podemos, eu te disse.

- Não é o que o seu corpo tá me dizendo.- Kimberly falou roçando seu corpo no dele.

- Você me deixa louco!- ele disse levantando-a do chão.

Kimberly suspirou com esse gesto, adorava quando ele fazia isso. Adorava ser a menina frágil que o príncipe encantado tinha que ficar salvando o tempo inteiro. Tommy acariciou o corpo dela por baixo do vestido enquanto Kimberly enroscava as pernas ao longo do corpo dele. Encostou-a na parede do quarto e continuaram beijando-se sem parar.

- Não vamos até o fim!- ele falou beijando o pescoço dela.

- Não, não vamos!- Kimberly concordou entre suspiros.

Tommy a colocou no chão por um momento e jogou de cima da escrivaninha dela alguns objetos que ao caírem no chão fizeram estrondoso barulho, em seguida sentou-a na pequena mesa ao mesmo tempo em que despia as alças do vestido dela revelando-lhe os seios. Baby, que estava caminhando pelo corredor para ver se as meninas já tinham ido deitar e se o seu convidado não havia sido descoberto, sorriu ao ouvir o barulho no quarto de Kimberly. Algumas ginastas saíram de seus quartos para olhar, mas Baby desconversou:

- Devem ser os gatos no telhado. Voltem a dormir.

As meninas não a questionaram. Baby pensou consigo mesma:

- Ah o amor! Que inveja!- e seguiu para o seu quarto apagando as luzes do corredor e fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Kim, temos que parar, amor. – Tommy falou enquanto depositava Kimberly completamente nua na cama.

Mas Kimberly não deu importância às palavras dele, seu instinto estava falando mais alto.

- Não Tommy, preciso de você.

Então ele parou de resistir e mais uma vez entregaram-se um ao outro, sem reservas. Naquele momento ambos já haviam esquecido todos os conselhos que já tinham cansado de ouvir de seus pais e professores. Eram como fogo e pólvora, uma explosão inevitável.

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

- Você está ligado na Kyzx fm! E eu sou Mark Lance transmitindo as melhores músicas para o seu fim de noite!- anunciou o locutor no rádio do carro estacionado na orla da praia, onde dois jovens namoravam despreocupadamente, ao som das ondas se quebrando nas pedras.- Sydney está congelando, mas tenho certeza de que se você está na companhia do seu grande amor e ouvindo o nosso programa, o frio está longe de te atingir. È isso aí galera, continuem ligados na nossa programação. É a Kyzx fm, fazendo você viajar!

- Você ouviu isso amor?- perguntou o rapaz à sua namorada.

- O quê?- ela indagou entre suspiros enquanto o namorado lhe beijava a nuca.

- Mark Lance está dizendo que se você estiver na companhia de seu amor e ouvindo o programa dele, o frio não passará de um simples arrepio!- ele falou soprando-lhe a nuca.

Ela sorriu ao pequeno arrepio que sentiu: - Ei escute Adrian, está tocando a nossa música!

Adrian sorriu de volta pra ela e girou o botão do rádio aumentando o som. A canção "Hero" da banda Wallflowers encheu o ambiente:

"_I, I wish I can swim, like a dolphins, like a dolphins can swim!"- _Adrian cantarolou rindo para sua namorada Katherine. Ela também ria, e o abraçava muito ternamente de encontro ao seu corpo.

"_But nothing, nothing keep us together, we can be then forever and ever"- _ele continuava cantando. "_We can be heroes…"_

Katherine completou: _"Just for one day"_.

Adrian riu mais alto: - È isso aí gatinha! Essa é a sua parte!

Katherine olhou bem nos olhos dele e o beijou apaixonadamente, adorava se perder naqueles olhos azuis de expressão peralta. Adrian era como um vício desde a primeira vez que provara um de seus beijos.

- Acho que devíamos fugir!- ele falou assim que pararam de se beijar.

- Sim, vamos fugir pra outro planeta, ou melhor, outra galáxia.- disse Katherine, divertida.

- Kathy, querida, eu falo sério! Já te disse isso!

A expressão de Katherine mudou, outra vez aquele assunto. Sabia o que Adrian queria dizer com fugir, ela mesma tinha essa vontade, odiava sua vida, mas sabia em seu íntimo que talvez jamais fosse capaz.

- Adrian, é melhor não falarmos sobre esse assunto porque já conversamos sobre isso mais de uma vez, e você já sabe a minha resposta.

Ele a encarou furioso. Era do tipo que não se controlava quando estava zangado. Desceu do carro e bateu a porta. Katherine no banco do carona aproximou-se da janela do motorista e gritou para ele: - Adrian, onde é que você vai?

- Droga, Katherine!- ele gritou do lado de fora. – Eu amo você, mas odeio te imaginar naquela casa com aquele sujeito tentando pôr as mãos em você o tempo todo.

Kat o encarava silenciosa, piscando muito, lágrimas querendo tomar-lhe os olhos.

- E você acha que fugir vai resolver alguma coisa? Não posso abandonar minha mãe!

- Kat, quando é que você vai acordar? Sua mãe nunca se importou com você, só com o ballet!- as palavras dele soaram duras.

- Não!- Kat gritou, remexendo-se inquieta no banco do carro. Sentiu uma mão em seus cabelos e assustou-se: - Adrian?- indagou confusa.

- Kat, você está bem? Quem é Adrian?- perguntou Billy tocando o rosto dela.

Kat olhou-o confusa por alguns segundos até finalmente se dar conta de que estivera sonhando.

- Billy? Onde estamos?

- Infelizmente ainda no carro- ele respondeu. – Acho que isso está começando a te fazer mal, já está tendo até pesadelos. Está tudo bem mesmo?

- Sim.- ela respondeu passando as mãos pelo rosto e endireitando os cabelos que haviam ficado bagunçados. – Ainda estamos no Novo México?

- Sim, mas não se preocupe. Amanhã cedo estaremos na Flórida. Enquanto você foi até o posto eu consertei a máquina "descentralizadora de moléculas". Em algumas horas poderemos partir outra vez na velocidade da luz.

- E enquanto esperamos vamos continuar dirigindo no meio da noite? Olha só, já passam das nove!- ela falou consultando o relógio do celular que coincidentemente piscava "Sem sinal".

Billy sorriu: - Para nossa sorte passamos por uma placa há uns quinze minutos atrás que indicava a existência de um motel. Pensei em passarmos a noite lá, dormirmos um pouco. Você se importa?- ele perguntou receoso. – È que estou cansado e com fome, e se continuarmos dirigindo o carro a noite toda não teremos energia para usar de manhã.

- Não, não me importo.- ela respondeu balançando a cabeça. – Acho até uma boa, também estou cansada.

Billy continuou dirigindo por mais uns dez minutos até que enxergaram uma placa piscando em néon vermelho com os dizeres: "Motel Heaven".

- Aqui não tem cara de paraíso.- Kat falou assim que estacionaram próximo à recepção do motel.

Quando adentraram a recepção, Kat notou o quanto a decoração era espalhafatosa e sem sentido. No chão havia um grande tapete vermelho e felpudo e as paredes eram adornadas com fotografias de mulheres nuas em várias posições obscenas. Atrás do balcão de atendimento, um homem extremamente gordo, de barba espessa e coberto de tatuagens deu um sorriso malicioso aos dois quando entraram. Billy disse, tentando não demonstrar a intimidação que sentiu diante daquele homem:

- Boa noite!

- Boa!- respondeu o homem de volta, lançando olhares maliciosos para Kat, medindo-a dos pés a cabeça. Instintivamente, Kat agarrou a mão de Billy e ficou o mais próxima possível dele.

- Nós queremos dois quartos.- pediu Billy, mas Kat interveio.

- Não, nós só queremos um, por favor.- ela não queria de jeito nenhum passar a noite sozinha em um quarto à mercê daquele homem estranho.

- Sim, é claro.- respondeu o homem, sua voz soou tão cavernosa quanto sua aparência. – E tenho certeza que os dois pombinhos estão com pressa também?

- Isso mesmo- falou Katherine querendo sair o mais depressa possível dali.

- Então podem ir pagando adiantado, são 40 dólares.

Billy puxou a carteira do bolso e pagou ao homem, que lhe entregou uma chave enferrujada.

- Pode ir garanhão!- o homem disse, rindo.

Kat puxou Billy pela mão e os dois foram caminhando depressa em direção ao quarto cujo número estava gravado na etiqueta da chave. O número oito na porta do quarto mal dava para discernir devido à tinta lascada. Billy abriu a porta e entrou no quarto com Kat logo atrás dele. Nem se preocupou em acender a luz, apenas jogou sua mochila azul que estava nas costas em um canto e deitou-se na estreita cama de casal. Foi Kat quem acendeu o interruptor de luz. O quarto era simples se comparado à recepção, a única coisa estranha era o lençol de pele de oncinha "a la Elton John" na cama de casal. Fora isso era até bem normal, um criado mudo com um rádio- relógio empoeirado, uma poltrona, um ar-condicionado que estava com cara de que não funcionava e uma porta onde provavelmente era o banheiro.

- Antes de você deitar deveria ter acendido as luzes, vai que tem um cadáver jogado nessa cama. Isso sempre acontece nos filmes.

- Kat, da onde você tirou essa idéia? Fora essa colcha ridícula de pele de oncinha esse quarto não tem nada demais.

- È, mas você viu aquele cara da recepção? Provavelmente deve ser algum bandido que veio assaltar o motel, matou o proprietário que com certeza deveria ser gay porque que outro tipo de pessoa teria um tapete como aquele na recepção? E depois de matá-lo apenas redecorou a recepção com aquelas fotos de catálogo de borracharia, pra ficar mais a cara dele.

- Kat, acho que você anda assistindo filmes demais. Então você está intimidada com o cara? Não se preocupe, eu sou faixa amarela de karatê.

Kat sorriu: - Então acho que estou segura.

Billy sorriu de volta. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, estavam tentando agir normalmente, mas o clima entre eles estava estranho desde que ele a beijara de uma hora para outra no meio da rodovia.

- Você está com fome?- Billy indagou.

- Morrendo!- respondeu Kat – Mas duvido muito que você encontre uma lanchonete aberta por aqui.- ela gracejou.

- Não se preocupe. Eu vou dar um jeito, já fui um power ranger, defensor da humanidade, esqueceu?.- ele falou levantando da cama e se encaminhando até a porta. Kat riu, e sentou-se na cama tirando o tênis, pretendia tomar um banho enquanto ele estivesse fora. Billy entregou a chave do quarto a ela.

- Escute, não pretendo demorar. Mas não abra a porta pra ninguém.

- Sim, papai.- ela respondeu divertida.

Assim que ele saiu, Kat trancou a porta. Tirou uma toalha de sua mochila e começou a despir-se. Naquele momento sentiu-se a pessoa mais estúpida do planeta, por que estava ali? Que direito ela tinha de intervir na vida de Tommy? Tanya talvez tivesse razão, mas sabia também que se não tivesse ido estaria se amaldiçoando por isso. Mesmo assim se questionava, que sentimento era esse que tinha por Tommy, tão vago e tão fulgás que em apenas uma tarde havia sido substituído por outro? Substituído? A palavra deveria ser mesmo essa. Afinal por que gostava de Tommy? Desde que se conheceram ele nunca lhe dera tanta atenção quanto gostaria; era verdade que se ela precisasse de alguma coisa ele estava sempre pronto a ajudá-la. No entanto Tommy era assim com todos os seus amigos. Por que seria diferente com ela?

E Billy? Ele com certeza era a pessoa mais próxima dela depois de Tanya. Quando chegara da Austrália e se sentira perdidamente sozinha, foi ele quem fez companhia a ela, quem lhe ajudou a encontrar um bom apartamento mobiliado para viver, já que não conhecia nada e nem ninguém, fugira de Sidney com todo o dinheiro da poupança que o pai havia lhe deixado, fugira daquela vida que preferia esquecer.

Não vou pensar mais nisso!- disse para si mesma e entrou no banheiro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Billy voltou para o quarto com uma sacola cheia de batatas fritas em saquinhos, biscoito de chocolate e refrigerante. Kat estava sentada na poltrona, secando os cabelos loiros com a toalha. Estava descalça, e vestia apenas uma camiseta branca e larga até os joelhos com a estampa do Garfield.

- Desculpe Kat, foi só o que deu pra conseguir. Comida saudável.

Dizendo isso, ele despejou o que havia trazido em cima da cama.

- Pra mim está ótimo! –ela respondeu, largando a toalha e pegando um saquinho de batatas.

Eu vou tomar um banho!- Billy falou pegando sua mochila e dirigindo-se ao banheiro. - Como está a água?

- Gelada, mas não dá pra morrer!. - Não vai comer primeiro?- ela perguntou lhe oferecendo o saquinho de batatas.

Não obrigado- ele respondeu. – Já comi três saquinhos desse no caminho, sal demais! Mas vou com certeza vou querer os biscoitos de chocolate quando sair do banheiro.

Isso se eu deixar algum pra você!- ela riu e continuou a comer, tomando também o refrigerante. Billy riu também. – Será que isso funciona?- ela perguntou se referindo ao rádio- relógio.

Ainda tá afim de ouvir música country?- ele indagou.

- De repente!- ela respondeu enquanto começou a procurar a tomada do rádio.

Billy sorriu e entrou no banheiro, despiu-se e foi para debaixo do chuveiro. Estava começando a pensar no quão estranha aquela viagem estava começando a ficar. De repente parecia que ele e Katherine estavam apenas fazendo um passeio, dois amigos que resolveram de uma hora para a outra pegar a estrada. Amigos? Ele sabia que para ele não era só dela, ou melhor, adorava-a. Escutou o barulho de estática do rádio vindo do lado de fora do banheiro e a voz alegre de Katherine dizendo: - Consegui!- seguida da melodia inconfundível da canção "Don't you cry" do Guns and Roses.

- E não é música country!- ele falou do banheiro.

Billy sempre fora o típico intelectual tímido daqueles que ninguém consegue chegar perto. A única mulher que sabia quem ele era de verdade era Trini Kwan, sua melhor amiga de infância, seu primeiro e único grande amor, totalmente platônico. Da última vez em que se viram, quando ele finalmente juntou coragem suficiente para contar o que sentia, ela lhe disse: - _Talvez um dia se for o nosso destino!_ Billy não acreditava em destino, mas sorriu e concordou com ela. No momento seguinte, ela se afastava indo em direção à sala de embarque para pegar um avião com Jason e Zack para a Suíça. Desde então nunca mais a vira, ela permanecia em Genebra, e mesmo quando se falavam por telefone ou por Internet jamais tocavam no assunto, isso era passado. Mas Katherine? Ela era o presente. Achava-a meiga, doce e espirituosa. Adorava vê-la dançar na ponta dos pés, os movimentos suaves relembrando seu amor de menino, a bailarina do "Quebra-Nozes".

Era a primeira vez que admitia aqueles sentimentos, era tão travado que tinha dificuldades em admitir as coisas até para si mesmo. Não que ainda fosse o cara tímido que não arrumava namorada, isso acabara quando conheceu Laura Vincent no primeiro ano, quando ele descobriu um lado seu que seus amigos rangers ainda desconheciam e ele não se daria ao trabalho de contar, que continuassem enxergando-o como um "nerd", não importava. Entretanto, se traíra ao beijar Katherine, o que será que ela estaria pensando a respeito? Ela não dissera nada além de "obrigada" quando a beijou, o que o deixou bastante confuso. "Droga!"- ele esbravejou para si mesmo. "Seria tão mais fácil se não tivéssemos que dividir o quarto".

A imagem de Katherine usando somente aquela camiseta o estava atormentando, sua displicência inocente lhe despertara a curiosidade, aguçara seus sentidos. Seu corpo não parava de reagir àquela imagem, e ele dizia a si mesmo que tinha de se controlar, ou poderia pôr a amizade deles a perder, afinal estavam lá porque ele iria ajudá-la a falar com Tommy, o cara de quem ela gostava. Passou pelo menos uns vinte minutos no chuveiro, depois enxugou-se, vestiu uma camiseta e um short confortáveis e saiu do banheiro. Mas, a visão que teve ao sair lhe deixou no mínimo abalado. O rádio ainda tocava, dessa vez uma velha canção do Led Zeppelin "Starway to heaven". Katherine estava muito confortável na cama, adormecida. Os cabelos loiros espalhados pelo travesseiro, a camiseta branca cobrindo somente o necessário.

Billy deu um passo para trás, tentando conter-se. Deu a volta na cama, pegou um dos travesseiros e um lençol branco que estava embaixo dele, sentou-se na poltrona, e pegou uma latinha de refrigerante, bebendo-a quase que de um gole só. Dormiria ali mesmo. Ficou velando o sono de Katherine durante uns cinco minutos, até que ela mexeu-se nervosamente na cama, e começou a falar de olhos fechados:

- Adrian? Acorde por favor, não faça isso! Não me deixe!

Vendo-a daquele jeito, Billy precipitou-se até ela e segurou sua mão, devia ser um outro sonho ruim, como o que ela tivera no carro.

- Está tudo bem Kat, eu estou aqui.- ele sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dela, e ficou se perguntando mais uma vez: Quem seria Adrian?

Ela apertou a mão dele instintivamente e mudou de posição na cama, fazendo com que acidentalmente a camiseta subisse mais um pouco. Zeloso, Billy pegou o lençol branco e a cobriu da cintura pra baixo. Quando ele soltou a mão dela para fazer isso, Katherine procurou novamente por sua mão, Billy a segurou de volta.

- Adrian?- ela chamou mais uma vez, parecia metade acordada, metade adormecida.

Billy disse: - Não Kat, sou eu Billy.- sem perceber começou a acariciar os cabelos de Katherine. Foi quando ela abriu os olhos de repente, sentando-se na cama de um salto.

- Billy? O que aconteceu?- ela indagou assustada. Seus olhos estavam marejados de lágrimas e o olhar confuso.

- Você estava sonhando outra vez, fiquei preocupado.

Katherine enxugou as lágrimas do rosto e olhou para ele embaraçada.

- Billy, eu disse algo ou fiz algo muito estranho que...

Billy sorriu: - Não, você só começou a se remexer na cama e falar coisas desconexas, provavelmente outro sonho ruim.- ele optou por omitir o que tinha ouvido, não queria que ela se sentisse constrangida.

- Eu agi tão estranhamente assim para que você precisasse segurar a minha mão?- ela indagou ao ver que seus dedos estavam entrelaçados.

Tímido, Billy desconversou largando a mão dela:

- Só fiquei preocupado, você parecia nervosa. Eu só quis te acalmar.

Ela respirou fundo e perguntou: - Como quando você me beijou? Foi só pra me acalmar?

Billy engoliu em seco, e apressou-se em dizer: - È, foi por isso, na hora me pareceu a coisa certa a fazer, mas...- ele atropelava as próprias palavras. - Sinto muito por ter te beijado.- estava desculpando-se ao invés de admitir a verdade.

Mas para a surpresa dele, a resposta dela não era nem de longe o que ele esperava ouvir.

- Eu não.- ela respondeu séria, os olhos travados com os dele.

- Como é que é?- ele indagou, surpreso.

- Não lamento que você tenha me beijado.- ela enfatizou.

O clima estava formado. Ficaram se olhando por alguns instantes, intensamente até que Billy acariciou o rosto de Kat e seus cabelos loiros. O rádio ao fundo tocava "Still loving you" do Scorpions. Katherine tocou o rosto dele com a ponta dos dedos, até chegar aos lábios. Billy enfiou as mãos por entre os cabelos dela e segurou sua nuca trazendo-a diretamente para ele. Os lábios partiram-se em um beijo lento, suave e profundo. O beijo foi se tornando mais intenso, e sem perceberem caíram um nos braços do outro. No entanto, quando Billy fez uma carícia mais ousada no pescoço de Katherine, ela suspirou sem perceber: - Tommy!

Billy a soltou imediatamente. Katherine o olhou confusa: - O que foi Billy?

Os olhos dele estavam tomados pela fúria: - Do que você me chamou?

- Eu não sei do que...- começou Kat até se dar conta de que havia feito. – Oh meu Deus, me desculpe Billy, eu não quis...

- È claro que não!- ele disse já procurando pelo par de tênis que havia posto ao lado da mochila.

- Aonde você vai?- Katherine perguntou. Sentia-se culpada e embaraçada ao mesmo tempo.

- Preciso dar uma volta, não abra a porta pra ninguém.- ele disse já calçado indo em direção à porta.

- Billy, por favor me desculpe! Não vá! Vamos conversar.

- Acho melhor não!- ele falou saindo porta afora.

- Oh meu Deus, o que está acontecendo comigo? O que eu fiz?- ela questionou para si mesma, e enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro começando a chorar baixinho.

- _"Here we go again, all the way from the stars, I'll will try...- _cantarolava o rádio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Um raio de sol incômodo penetrou por uma pequena fresta na janela despertando Tommy de seu sono pesado. Esfregou os olhos e sorriu ao ver Kimberly dormindo gostoso, de bruços abraçada a ele. "Que horas deve ser?", pensou. Empurrou-a delicadamente de cima dele e levantou-se da cama indo em direção à janela. Abriu-a só um pouquinho e espiou para fora, o sol já estava alto no céu. Preocupou-se e pôs-se a procurar por suas roupas. Kimberly suspirou e remexeu-se na cama entre os lençóis:

- Que bela visão logo cedo!- ela falou divertida, observando Tommy completamente nu andando pelo quarto.

Ele riu: - Amor, onde estão as minhas roupas?

- No banheiro, dentro da secadora. Por que já vai se vestir? Ainda é cedo!

- Cedo?- ele disse pegando o despertador em forma de bailarina, em cima do criado mudo dela. – São oito e meia!

- Mas hoje é domingo!- ela respondeu sentando-se na cama.

Tommy vestiu sua cueca e entrou no banheiro. Saiu de lá já vestido com as calças.

- Não vá, amor!- ela pediu fazendo beicinho.

Ele sorriu e se deitou na cama agarrando Kimberly, fazendo com que ela deitasse também. Ela riu e o beijou rapidamente nos lábios.

- Não importa se já é dia, vamos fingir que é noite.

- Ah é? E o que faremos se alguma de suas amigas ginastas desavisadas de que ainda é "noite" vierem até aqui falar com você, hã?

- Direi a elas que estou muito doente, com uma febre de 40 graus e preciso ficar no quarto o dia inteiro.

Tommy riu divertido: - Não sabia que você era tão insaciável assim?

- Você ainda não viu nada!- ela falou beijando-o. Tommy aprofundou o beijo e colocou-se por cima dela que gemeu a sensação.

Estavam prontos para começar tudo de novo, no entanto batidas na porta os assustaram. Tommy olhou para Kimberly indagando quem poderia ser. Mas antes que Kimberly pudesse perguntar, uma chave girou na fechadura, seguida da maçaneta. Tommy saiu de cima de Kimberly que puxou o lençol rapidamente, se cobrindo.

- Mas quem é que...- Kimberly começou a dizer, mas parou assim que viu Baby entrar em seu quarto.

- Desculpe-me entrar assim, srta. Hartie. Sr. Oliver?- ela falou cumprimentando Tommy que estava vermelho como um pimentão. – Mas o Schmidt está lá no escritório e quer falar com a senhorita, então antes que ele inventasse de vir chamar-lhe na porta do seu quarto e o Sr. Oliver tivesse que sair às pressas e cruzar com uma das meninas, eu vim avisá-la.

Kimberly balançou a cabeça concordando, estava morrendo de vergonha. Baby deu um sorriso e disse antes de sair: - Despeçam-se, mas não se demorem com isso, acho que a noite já foi suficiente. E, Sr. Oliver já sabe que tem de sair pela janela não é mesmo? Vou distrair o Schmidt enquanto o senhor passa por aquela portinha que já está destrancada. Já na porta, ela voltou-se mais uma vez: - Ah, e arrumem essa bagunça!- falou se referindo aos objetos da escrivaninha de Kimberly que foram atirados ao chão na noite anterior.

Assim que ela saiu, Tommy e Kimberly olharam-se com cara de pânico.

- Não acredito que ela entrou aqui!- Tommy falou, e se ela não tivesse batido, teria nos pegado...

- Nem me fala!- Kimberly disse, rindo da situação.

Tommy riu também: - Bem, acho que isso frustra nossos planos, não é mesmo?

Kimberly sorriu. Tommy acariciou a mão dela.

- O que o Schmidt quer com você domingo de manhã?

- Bem, tem uma coisa que eu não te contei.

Tommy franziu as sobrancelhas.

- O Schmidt fez uma seleção ontem entre todas as meninas e escolheu duas para serem apresentadas em uma festa para a grande treinadora Lisa Green.

- E você foi uma das escolhidas?- Tommy indagou.

- Sim.- respondeu Kimberly, alegre.

Tommy a abraçou e distribuiu beijinhos pelo rosto dela.

- Isso é muito bom, eu sei. Mas, se eu for escolhida por Lisa Green isso significa que vou mudar daqui, ainda não sei pra onde. Ela não costuma treinar suas ginastas nos Estados Unidos.

Ele segurou as mãos dela e olhou-a diretamente nos olhos:

- Princesa, esse é o seu grande sonho. Se você for escolhida, quero que você vá e descubra se é isso o que você realmente quer. Eu ficarei esperando por você, porque te amo e jamais poderei amar outra que não seja você.

Kimberly lagrimou às palavras dele e beijou-o com paixão.

- Então que assim seja, vai dar certo. Jamais vou mentir pra você de novo, não importa o que aconteça, ficaremos juntos.- Kimberly estava fazendo aquela promessa apesar de haver coisas que ela ainda não tinha contado para ele.

Abraçaram-se e beijaram-se por mais alguns momentos, até que Tommy levantou-se da cama e foi até o banheiro pegar sua camisa e lavar o rosto. Quando saiu do banheiro encontrou Kimberly de pé, usando o vestido da noite anterior.

- Então, acho que é melhor eu ir.- ele disse encaminhando-se para a janela.

- Espera Tommy, eu queria te pedir uma coisa.

- Qualquer coisa princesa.- ele disse abraçando-a.

- O treinador Schmidt vai me apresentar à Lisa Green em uma grande festa da Associação Desportiva, e por isso disse que eu posso levar alguém pra me acompanhar.

Tommy sorriu: - Mas é claro que irei, quando será a festa?

- Eu ainda não sei, mas assim que souber ligo pra você.

Ele a beijou mais uma vez e correu até a janela. Passou as pernas pro lado de fora sem dificuldades, e quando já estava na árvore voltou seus olhos para Kim. Ela sorriu para ele e fez um gesto com o dedo chamando-o de volta. Tommy aproximou-se da janela o suficiente para beijá-la e desceu rapidamente pelos galhos da árvore. Acenou para ela de baixo e correu em direção à porta onde Baby lhe aguardava. Kimberly ficou observando-o da janela até que desaparecesse. Lá embaixo, um pouco mais adiante no jardim, Adelle observava o casal com olhos maldosos. Havia descido para falar com seu namorado Matt, o entregador de pão, mal havia se despedido dele e estava retornando para os alojamentos quando deu de cara com aquela cena. O homem misterioso de cabelos compridos saindo do quarto de Kimberly de manhã cedo.

- Eu vou acabar com ela. Kimberly pode esquecer a festa!- disse consigo mesma.

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota da autora: Quero muito agradecer aos reviews privados e não privados que venho recebendo. Fico muito feliz em saber que continuam acompanhando esta fic, mesmo com toda essa demora com novos capítulos. Espero que continuem curtindo esta história. Obrigada por todos os comentários e que o poder esteja com vocês! ******

Capítulo 9

- Está atrasada Srta. Hartie!- esbravejou Schmidt quando Kimberly entrou em seu escritório. Candance já estava lá, aparentemente bem melhor que na noite anterior.

- Me desculpe treinador Schmidt, é que tive um pouco de dificuldade para acordar, passei a noite toda com muita dor-de-cabeça.

- Pelo jeito as suas dores de cabeça andam muito freqüentes ultimamente.

- Que nada, treinador. Eu estou bem.- Kimberly respondeu sorrindo.

- Está bem, deixemos isso de lado e vamos ao que interessa. Mas onde está a Baby?- ele indagou procurando-a com os olhos pelo escritório.

- Aqui senhor.- respondeu Baby entrando no escritório, vinha comendo uma rosquinha.

- Certo, agora que estamos todos aqui, eu posso começar. Garotas, a festa da federação esportiva será ainda essa noite.

- Ainda essa noite?- surpreendeu-se Kimberly.

- Isso mesmo, Srta. Hartie. E por isso Baby irá acompanhar vocês até uma loja de aluguel de trajes finos onde as senhoritas poderão escolher um vestido e acessórios para usarem na festa desta noite. Aproveito também para reafirmar que podem levar um acompanhante cada uma.

Kimberly sorriu consigo mesma.

- E tem outra coisa também, a federação me cedeu mais quatro convites para que possam levar dois amigos de sua preferência cada uma.

Dessa vez foi Candance quem sorriu, tudo parecia maravilhoso.

- Por enquanto, é só isso. Baby dará mais instruções a vocês. Depois que resolverem o problema dos vestidos, podem tirar a tarde de folga para falar com seus acompanhantes e os amigos que irão à festa. Eu preciso ir.- ele falou já se retirando.

- E que horas será essa festa treinador?- perguntou Candance.

- Está no convite, Srta. Faith. Baby os dará a vocês. Tenham um bom dia e até a noite.

- Bem meninas, nós vamos às compras.- falou Baby empolgada assim que ele saiu.

Kimberly estava alegre, fazia muito tempo que não ia a uma festa, aliás, nem se lembrava de quando tinha ido a uma festa dessa categoria. Outra festa como essa seria somente no final do ano quando terminasse o colegial.

Baby pediu às duas que fossem tomar café e se arrumar para saírem. Candance estava inquieta, tinha uma coisa que queria pedir a Kimberly, mas não sabia como perguntar. Respirou fundo, tomou coragem e antes que entrassem em seus quartos, falou para Kimberly:

- Kim, gostaria de te pedir um favor muito importante.

Kimberly lançou-lhe um olhar curioso:

- Pode pedir, amiga.

- Você e o doutor Miller são muito amigos, não é?

Ela sorriu: - Sim, mas...

- Será que você poderia falar com ele para que fosse meu acompanhante na festa?

Kimberly ficou surpresa com a pergunta:

- Quer ir à festa com o Lucas?

- Sei que parece estranho, mas ele parece ser alguém tão interessante, eu gostaria de conhecê-lo melhor.

Candance estava vermelha como um pimentão. Kimberly tocou o ombro dela e disse, divertida:

- Não fica com essa cara, eu vou falar com ele, prometo.

- Kim, adoro você. Obrigada.- Candance falou abraçando a amiga, entusiasmada.

- Ei, não precisa ficar puxando o meu saco.- ela disse, rindo.

Em seguida despediram-se, cada uma entrando em seu quarto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

O telefone no quarto do hotel Jardim Primavera onde Tommy estava hospedado tocava insistentemente. No banho, ele amaldiçoava o irritante barulho do aparelho, tinha certeza que não deveria ser Kimberly, se despediram não se faziam nem duas horas.

- Será que ela já está com saudades?- Tommy indagou a si mesmo, radiante.

Fechou o chuveiro, enrolou-se na toalha e correu para atender. Escutou a voz da recepcionista do outro lado da linha dizendo que um amigo o procurava.

- Que amigo?- indagou Tommy, não conhecia ninguém em Miami. – Seria o Schmidt?- pensou. – Mas se fosse ele, o que poderia estar querendo? Será que descobrira que ele passou a noite no alojamento com Kimberly? – Senhorita., eu preciso saber como ele se chama.- Tommy insistiu.

- Ele não quer dizer, disse que veio fazer uma surpresa.

Tommy franziu o cenho. Seria o Império das Máquinas querendo lhe pregar alguma peça? Um robô travestido de humano se passando por seu amigo?

- Ok, senhorita. Diga que ele pode vir.

Ele estava intrigado, não imaginava quem poderia ser. A opção do Império das Máquinas lhe parecia mais plausível, afinal ele estava alguns dias afastado de Alameda dos Anjos, talvez seus inimigos tivessem percebido sua ausência, quem sabe feito algo para seus amigos? Não, Zordon teria entrado em contato. Mas e se algo estava impedindo Zordon de fazer contato?

Batidas na porta. Tommy falou:

- Espere um momento.

Vestiu-se bem depressa e deixou o morfador à mão. Antes de abrir, perguntou:

- Quem é?

- Pensa rápido.- respondeu Billy do outro lado da porta.

Surpreso, Tommy sorriu e abriu a porta.

Continua...


End file.
